


Becoming a Family

by CatPawsInNightSky



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPawsInNightSky/pseuds/CatPawsInNightSky
Summary: Tony and Ziva have never done things the traditional way. Follow their journey to becoming a family in the traditional sense.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Prologue (Late March 2020)

After a lengthy delay, the Gulfstream plane arrived at Dulles and after landing, taxied to a secluded hangar, where it parked in front of it. After the engines wound down to a stop, the air door opened and the steps descended to the ground. Gibbs stepped off the plane, followed by Tony, Ziva, the McGees and the Palmers. The children all followed behind, with Ellie bringing up the rear. The Palmers and Delilah got onto one van with the children while Tony, Ziva, Tali, McGee, Ellie hopped onto another van with Gibbs, with Gibbs getting into the front passenger seat. Tony, McGee and Ziva did some good-natured ribbing with each other; Ellie tried her best to join in but was distracted by Tali's 6-year-old ramblings about whatever was on her mind at the moment, being in the moment, the words coming out almost non-stop.

Tony reached around Ziva's back and flicked McGee's ear. “Hey Elf Lord, you look like you did not sleep good. Your head is rocking around like a pendulum” Tony ribbed Tim, breaking into a giggle as Tim started from the ear-flick.

“Ah, it was a long flight, and you know how my kids are, they like to keep me and Delilah on our toes. I am fine, really” McGee replied to Tony as he looked at Tony.

“Well, those eyes of yours look like they got bags packed and ready for Dreamland. Maybe you can use toothpicks to keep your eyes open, since our day is not over” Tony said, then guffawed at Tim.

McGee giggled, looking at Tony, “Ha, what, and get stuck like when I had the toothpick stuck up in the roof of my mouth? Yeah, no thanks.”

“Ouch! That must have hurt,” Ziva looked at McGee with a pained expression.

“Oh, nah, it wasn't that bad. Okay, yes, it did hurt. A lot.” McGee looked at Ziva.

“Ah that explains why you are a little paranoid about toothpicks. You hide them in your drawer and make sure nobody else knows where they are.” Tony laughed at McGee, patting his shoulder behind Ziva's back. Ziva poked Tony in his arm.

“Oh Tony, you and ribbing rounds with McGee, you guys are wracking your minds again. Do I need to show you what I can do with a paperclip? This will easily wrack your mind, and leave you asking for more,” Ziva looked at Tony and McGee with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Ellie burst out in a short laughter. “So that makes sense why I found all those paperclips hidden in the drawer not too long ago, Ziva,” Ellie said, trying to join in the conversation.

McGee and Tony both gasped at the sudden remembrance of the box of paperclips that Ziva always had in her drawer.

Ziva shrugged and smiled. “It is good that you found it. You can keep it just in case you need my help with wracking their minds.” Ziva nodded at the two men, then looked back at Ellie, continuing to smile.

Tali moved closer to where Ziva was sitting, then whispered in Ziva's ear, “Ima, what is 'wracking their minds'?”

“Oh my sweet Tali, your Abba, Uncle Tim, and I are being funny. One day you can wrack their minds with jokes, I will help you with that when time is right,” Ziva spoke gently looking at Tali, stroked her hair away from her face.

Once the vans arrived at the NCIS building, everyone was guided into the NCIS building, and up into the NCIS work area. As soon as the Elevator doors opened, the color orange greeted Ziva. As she walked into the bullpen, she surveyed the orange room, holding Tali's hand as Tony walked by Ziva while everyone else followed them.

“Yup, the one thing you can count on is the color being the exact same,” Tony spun his, now Tim's, chair around, reminiscing about the times he worked there.

Ziva was doing some of her own reminiscing, looking at her old spot, the same desk that Ellie now occupied. Tali took in the sights around the orange room, and as she walked backwards, looking up at the skylight above, she bumped into Gibbs.

“Whoa there, Tali! Gotta keep your balance, right?” Gibbs chuckled.

“Oh, hi, Papa Gibbs!” Tali beamed at Gibbs.

Gibbs opened a drawer and grabbed two things from the drawer before closing it back up. He then knelt down in front of Tali. “Tali, I have a surprise for you. Wanna color while I talk with your Ima and Abba?” Gibbs held up a coloring book and a box of crayons.

“Yeah! Thanks, Papa Gibbs, I like to color.” Tali perked up and took the coloring book and crayons, then wandered to the chair that was next to Ziva's old desk.

“This is where I used to work, Tali,” Ziva patted her old desk and smiled.

Tali was thrilled to sit at Ellie's desk, now that she understood that Ziva used to work there, to do some coloring. Then the team members, with Ziva and Tony, huddled together for the “campfire meeting” in front of the large-screen monitor.

Gibbs looked around at his team, then said, “Alright, found this folder on my desk. Looks like Vance is out of the building for the day. I need to have you people finish up the reports for tomorrow. Big debrief tomorrow with Vance. Count on the debrief being done first thing tomorrow morning.” Gibbs handed out the paperwork to the team members.

McGee went to his old desk, Nick's current desk, to do some paperwork as Tony went to his old desk, Ziva joining him.

“Abba, can I sit by you?” Tali asked.

“Sure, you can sit on the floor by me, color in your book.” Tony patted the floor, indicating where Tali would sit.

Ellie smiled, then went to her desk, as everyone wanted to get the reports going. After some time, it became apparent that the only person having fun was Tali, who was exploring her Abba's old desk. Ziva sat on a chair in middle of Tony and Tim's desk, rocking back and forth in it. As she looked at the boys filling out the reports, her favorite boys, she reminisced about the times they spend ribbing each other and tripping up their minds, wracking their minds, as she liked to call it.

“Just like old times...” Ziva said.

“Hmm?” Tony looked up at her.

Ziva continued to rock her chair, looking at Tony and McGee, smiling at them, “This brings back some of those best moments where I would be in the middle of you both, just like old times when I just wrack you boys mind up,” Ziva giggled.

“Oh yeah, those paperclips and toothpicks... trying to make my mind not know which way it's going? And I thought it was hard enough wracking Elflord's mind with this toothpick thing,” Tony joshed back at Ziva. McGee's eyebrow shot up, causing Ziva to laugh.

“Ah here we go again with the toothpicks. If you think it's hard enough wracking my mind, you may want to observe your little Elflet getting in your backpack over there.” McGee looked at Tony, then at Tali.

Tony looked down and let out a small yelp when he noticed that the backpack was not in its rightful place, but more like a good three feet away. He turned and saw Tali exploring one of the backpack pockets. He stooped down and stopped Tali, zipping up the pocket and then putting the backpack back in its rightful location.

“Tali, my backpack is a no-no. That is for work, not to play with,” Tony gently spoke to Tali as he sat her down on his lap.

“Abba, I am sorry, I am bored, and I wanna go home” Tali spoke softly looking at her Abba, then went to Ziva to hug her.

Tony swallowed hard, as he sat there realizing what just happened. Her words hit him hard. As Ziva held Tali, she let out a small giggle, for she had seen Tony's facial expression change as if the very words had hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Home, huh?” Tony asked Tali.

“Yes, home.” Tali went back to her coloring book.

McGee raised an eyebrow at Tony as he noticed that lost-puppy look creep across Tony's face. The look on McGee's face underscored the undeniable fact that as of right now, Tony, Ziva, and Tali didn't have a place to call home.

“Tali's accomplishment level Mind Wrack: accomplished. She just wracked your mind, didn't she, Ziva?” McGee laughed at Tony, looking at Ziva and patting Tali's shoulder.

Ziva laughed. “Yes, she did wrack Tony's mind, and maybe got him to think?”

“So Tony, Tali got a good point, she wants to go home, but where?” McGee said.

“Our farmhouse is gone and we are basically homeless at this moment. But I think we can figure things out. We could always go to New York to stay with your father?” Ziva said in a questing tone. Worth trying one option that was in her mind, on the back burner.

The look on Tony's face when she brought up his father told her that might not have been the best idea. “With him? No way. We are not going there. Yes, he can be charming, but I would rather not get caught up in one of his financial troubles, and I don't want him to be a bad influence on Tali. He is welcome to see us when we have a place, not before, Ziva,” Tony replied to Ziva in a decided tone.

“Maybe we could go to a hotel and stay there until we figure things out...” Ziva responded.

“Nope, you stay at my place.” Gibbs walked to his desk and sat down and looked at Ziva and Tony. “You are family to me, you guys know that. Door's always open for you three. Go home to my house, I will be there soon,” Gibbs got up and leaned over to kiss Ziva on the top of her head.

This should have put Ziva at ease, but an undercurrent of anxiety started to bubble up to the surface. “Gibbs, did you make sure everything is safe around your house since we got Sahar?” Ziva asked.

“Ziver, I made sure of it. No one will bother you or Tali or us for a while. Just put in an alarm system not too long ago,” Gibbs patted her shoulder and smiled.

“Alright this is settled, Tali is getting restless right here, so Ziva, we shall go to Gibbs house, then we go from there, how it sounds?” Tony grabbed his backpack to pack things, putting it away for the day, as he looked at Ziva while Tali gets all restless and wanting to go home,

“i think it is good idea, we shall go over there, and get Tali all settled in, we shall get ready to go, but one more thing, Tali need to know” Ziva gets up to gather her things, looking at Tony as she winked at him.

“Ah yeah, hey Tali, we will be going to Papa Gibbs's house, we will stay there for a while, and it will be fun, sounds good?” Tony asked Tali as he looked down at Tali smiling when she realize where they will be going, so Tali took off excitedly. Ziva and Tony caught up to Tali as they left the room to head out.

When Tony and Ziva arrived at Gibbs's house with Tali in tow, Ziva did a quick scan of the area. The familiarity of the area, the routine that she remembered of the neighborhood put her at ease, because there was no sense of danger or harm lurking about nearby. She guided Tali into the house and got her all settled in, then Tony came in into house with few bags of groceries. They then set about to make some roasted potatoes and some veggies for dinner. As they started cooking, Gibbs arrived home and got steaks going on the rack over the fireplace. All the food reached completion at roughly the same time, so Ziva and Tony brought the potatoes and veggies to the table at the same time Gibbs brought the steak. Everyone gathered to sit at the table to say their blessings, and then enjoy the dinner. As Tali happily ate her food, which had been cut into small pieces so it was easy for her to eat, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs started having some conversation while having dinner.

“Gibbs, what do you think of the potatoes and veggies that we did?” Ziva asked Gibbs as she was digging her fork into roasted potatoes,

“They are really good, I think you did good job. The steak done good?” Gibbs pointed his fork at her steak, then jabbed his and started cutting it. Tony was tending to Tali with her food, with one ear cocked to the conversation.

Ziva smiled at Gibbs, “It's very delish.”

“Ziva, Gibbs makes the best steaks, period. Usually with good spices, but this time Gibbs did not put much. Tali, you know,” Tony smiled at Ziva, taking note that Ziva was savoring the taste of the steak.

“One of the things I eat every day.” Gibbs took a bite. “Happy that you guys are here again. I think I'm confident we can figure out something for you. You guys are welcome here all you guys want, stay all you want, and this is your home.” Gibbs spoke to Tony and Ziva while he was finishing up his meal.

“Thank you, Abba Gibbs, I really appreciate you inviting us to stay with you and helping us. We will figure things out in the meantime, and will see what we can do,” Ziva replied with a sigh of relief knowing that Gibbs always had her and Tony's back.

“Even though it might take some time, we will do our best, right?” Tony added.

“Ziva, I think Kelly would not have minded if Tali had her old bedroom. I think she would have liked that.” Gibbs showed the soft side of himself, giving up the bedroom to Tali. “We'll get it ready for you, so you can sleep here.”

“Oh yeah I think so, thank you, and I think Tali will like it there, what you think, Tony?”

“Ah, I think so too, I will help get that room cleaned and get it ready for Tali. But where do we sleep?” Tony asked as he finished his meal.

“Not the boat, right?” Ziva laughed at Gibbs.

Gibbs burst out in laughter. “No, not the boat. You both have the other bedroom. I'll help you both to get that room cleaned up too. Couch's fine for me, I had been sleeping there for many years.”

After dinner was done, the bedrooms got a quick dust and refresh, clean sheets put on the beds, and the windows opened a crack for ventilation. As soon as Tali got ready for bed, Ziva got Tali tucked in for bed, she and Tony read her a bedtime story, then prayed with her in Hebrew, a nightly tradition that Ziva was striving to instill into Tali. Once they said their good nights, they went back to the living room.

“So, alarm system? You said you had one put in,” Tony said.

Gibbs showed them the keypad on the wall. “Your old passcode. I put it in there.” Gibbs looked at Ziva.

“Oh?” She pressed the ARM button, then keyed in her old NCIS passcode. The alarm system status turned to ARMED. “Nice.”

Tony raised his eyebrow. “Mine too?”

Gibbs said, “Of course. Then I know who's home.” He chuckled at Tony. “Let's hit the rack. Long day for us.”

Everybody gave their assents, then headed off to bed, safe in the knowledge that there was truly no place like home.


	2. Domestic

**(Early April 2020)**

The smell of eggs and coffee pervaded the kitchen in the early morning, as Tony and Ziva made breakfast for everyone. Tony put some coffee on as Gibbs walked into the room, followed by a sleepy Tali.

As Tali yawned, Ziva said, “Good morning, you two. Good sleep?”

“Ima, Ima?” Tali looked up at Ziva, whispering while she craned her neck, looking up to see what she was cooking, sucking on her thumb. She always felt comforted by her and Tony's presence, basking in the warmth of Ziva's motherhood.

Ziva looked down at Tali, then she removed her thumb out of Tali's mouth and stroked her head. “Tali, I can't pick you up right now. The omelets are about done. Why don't you go help your Abba set the table, please?”

“Food ready? Okay, I'll help Abba.” Tali brightened up and nodded, rushing off to help Tony with the table while Ziva finished up cooking the omelets. The toast and coffee, milk, and orange juice followed seconds later.

Everyone sat down at the table and served themselves breakfast. Within a blink of an eye, Gibbs and Tony were eating their food with gusto while Ziva was tending to Tali while eating her meal.

“How is the food, everyone?” Ziva asked after a few minutes of eating. She had wanted to make sure everybody had a scrumptious breakfast for the day ahead.

“Wonderful, Ziver. Really hits the spot just right,” Gibbs said as he continued shovelling the omelets into his mouth.

Tony nodded in agreement. “Ziva, when have you ever failed at cooking? Never, that's how good your food is. Tali seem to like her eggs too, right, Tali?” Tony answered, looking at Tali's plate when Ziva gave him a questioning expression.

“Yep, Ima makes the best eggs, I like toast too, Abba” Tali replied in a happy tone.

“That's good. All of a sudden, for some reason I am craving anything egg. Omelets, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, you name it.” Ziva looked at Tali. “I think our little boy down there likes eggs as well. Every time I eat anything egg – just like Tali when I had her – he would kick. Tali did the same thing every time I ate eggs, maybe that explains why Tali loves to eat eggs?” Ziva laughed.

“Ah really? So that explains why every time I set a plate of eggs down in front of her, I take one look away and the eggs vaporize,” Tony replied back with a smile.

Ziva laughed. “I would say so. Look at her, second plate and that omelet is gone in a flash.”

As everyone finished up with breakfast, Gibbs's phone rang. Gibbs picked it up off the table and answered it.

“Gibbs.” There was a short dialogue, then he said, “On our way.”

“What?” Tony asked.

“Vance. Gear up, we need to head in.” Gibbs said as he hung his phone up. “Meeting's still on. You guys ready to go?” Gibbs asked as he picked his keys up.

Tony looked at Ziva, and responded to Gibbs, “Yeah I think I am about ready. I think Ziva needs some help with Tali. Five minutes?”

“I'll be in the car. Five minutes.” Gibbs walked off to his car.

Tony and Ziva managed to get ready and get Tali ready for the day and did a quick cleanup of the table. Ziva took a quick scan, as she always does before she leaves any building, after Tony and Tali walked out the door to the car. Closing the door behind her, she quickly hopped in the car, as Gibbs started backing out of his driveway.

At the NCIS building, as they pulled into their parking spot, they noticed the vehicle next to them.

“Oh, look, it's the McGeekiness coming in to work,” Tony guffawed as he pointed to McGee getting out of the family van.

Ziva got out of the car, bringing Tali with her. “Hey, Delilah? Is it okay if Tali went with you and the kids for a while?”

Delilah craned her body closer to the passenger side door, still open, and shouted out to Ziva. “Yeah, she's more than welcome to come with us.”

“Awesome. Tali, you're going to go with Delilah and the twins, how fun is that?” Ziva turned and faced Tali, smiling.

Tali perked up and nodded her head in delight. “They're lots of fun to be with, Ima!” She then turned and raced into the van where she took a seat up front.

“Seat belt!” Ziva called after her.

Tali grabbed the seatbelt and brought it across her close to the catch, where Delilah helped her get the seatbelt into the catch.

“Alright, McGeek, you ready to do some paper shuffling?” Tony ribbed McGee about the amount of paperwork they seem to be doing these days.

Tim raised an eyebrow and sighed. “You know it. The never-ending battle of paperwork, despite all the claims of going paper-free,” he said, doing the air-quotes around the words “paper-free”.

Tony guffawed loudly as the trio reached the elevator and got on. Once they got to the bullpen floor and the doors opened, Tony and McGee raced to the desks, with both of them heading for the same desk.

“Hey now, that's my desk, don't you remember?” McGee said.

“Why, I don't remember. It seems just like yesterday...” Tony said expansively, in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

“You boys, I didn't know there was a race to claim ownership of a work desk. You do realize that the desk belongs to no one, only to NCIS.” Ziva smirked at them, raising an eyebrow. Every chance she could, she would play mind games and word games with them.

“Oh, well, I can't help but feel like this desk feels just like home,” Tony said, patting his old desk, which McGee currently had. “And here Tim is, telling me that I can't have his desk back.”

“Now you know I never said such a thing, Ziva.” McGee's took on an expressionless look.

Tony guffawed at Tim. “Okay, so I guess my work area would be behind those stairs? No, that's too out in the open.”

“Tony, the deal here is, if they give you the okay to work here, we can switch like we had it before, if Nick doesn't come back any time soon. We'll see how the meeting shapes up, Tony,” McGee grinned.

“McGee's right. We wait until the meeting. That's when we find out where our working spots are.” Ziva nodded to Tony as she leaned onto the side of Tony's old desk, facing Tony as he stood between the desks.

“Speaking of, we need to get those reports done right quick. Meeting's gonna be any time soon.” McGee said.

Everybody took a seat at their respective desks, Tony taking Nick's desk for the time being, and Ziva taking the spare desk. They managed to finish up their reports on their computer in a short amount of time. As Gibbs came into the Squad room, he took notice that everyone was busy, working on their reports.

“Alright, status of the reports so far?” Gibbs addressed everyone.

Ellie looked up. “Just finished mine, and sent.”

“Boss, we are finishing them up as I speak,” McGee replied to Gibbs, looking at him while typing on his computer.

“Gibbs, the report is going swimmingly well. Feels great to really put a nail in it and stick it in there good. Better than, you know, sitting on a shrink's couch revealing all my darkest fears and secrets from this mission, right?” Tony ribbed Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Tony with a “be-serious-now” look.

“While the men carried on about whose desk was whose, I had already completed my report and sent it in.” Ziva responded with a sardonic look at Tony and McGee.

“Ah, just in time.” Gibbs noticed movement on the upper level. Vance was heading towards his office. Gibbs stood up just as his phone rang.

“Yeah, Gibbs here.” Gibbs spoke into the handset. After a moment, he hung up the phone. “Time for the meeting. Vance's secretary called for us.”

Everyone walked into Vance's office, then Vance pointed the table for everyone to be seated. A moment later, the door opened and Nick walked in and handed Vance a medical form.

“Sorry to bust in like this, Vance, but I was told that Gibbs was here, but since you're here, why don't I hand you that?” Nick indicated the papers he just handed over.

“Glad of you to join us, Nick.” Vance quickly scanned through the forms as Nick took a seat and waited. After a few moments, Vance snapped the forms shut and put them on his desk and picked up a short stack of folders and handed them out.

“Alright, first of all, I want to commend every one of you with how you handled this mission. You put a stop to a grave threat that Zulma posed our country when she hacked into the systems.” Vance opened the folder he was holding. Everyone else followed suit. “According to this dossier, she had inside access to many of our databases, and what she did not have access to, she hacked.”

“To what purpose?” Ziva asked.

Vance looked down at her, then continued with the debrief. “Nothing more than a grudge against Tony and Ziva. Apparently, they were trying to destroy the reputation of NCIS, just because we provided protection Ziva and her family, I have no idea, nor do I care.” Vance snapped the folder shut. “What I care about, is that Tony, Ziva, and Tali are all safe again. We will always have your back.”

“We're glad to be of assistance in any way with you,” McGee spoke up.

Gibbs looked up from the folder he was perusing. “You know we always have your six. You are family to us. You can count on us to be there,” he said with a small smile on his lips.

Tony made a show of turning his folder upside down, then sideways, then right side up. “Yup, clear as Swahili. I should know, I wrote it in Swahili, I guess.” That earned a headslap from Gibbs. “Oof, I guess I earned that.”

Ziva burst out in a short laughter. “Tony, nothing new with you.” Tony smirked back at Ziva.

“Alright, thank you everyone for your reports. Now, on to other news. I want to let you all know that Nick Torres is being placed on medical leave, for an indefinite period of time, per doctor's orders. It is my wish that you all give him a show of support any time he needs it,” Vance addressed the team.

The news came as a bit of a surprise to everyone seated at the table. They had known that Nick had ongoing medical issues from the torture that he endured recently, but didn't expect it to sideline him this soon.

“Well, yeah, you know me, I want to work, I really do, but these headaches I've been getting a lot of lately. Had to go in and see what's up. I did not realize that I was walking in a trap back there. I have been going to rehabilitation, you know, stuff like physical therapy, since my discharge from the hospital. Little things, I struggle with from time to time. Doctors told me to take it easy for now, and keep up with the rehab. If I am in the area, I'll try to stop by and see you.” Nick took a good look at each and every member of the team.

“Torres, you done good. Take it easy. You're free to stop by for a visit any time,” Gibbs said, patting his shoulder.

“Nick, Ellie, you are dismissed. Nick, you may go pack your things if you want. Ellie could help. We should be done soon,” Vance said, walking and standing next to Nick's chair.

As soon Ellie and Nick left, everyone looked at each other wondering what Vance had in store next. Vance stood for a moment, in thought. Suddenly, he strode over to McGee and Tony.

“McGee, I would like to see you to be at your old desk. I am handing Tony these back.” Vance held out his hands towards Tony. They held the gun and badge that he had while working for NCIS previously. “Tony will sit at your desk.”

McGee and Tony flicked their eyebrows up then down, then looked at each other. Tony burst into a giggle, looking at McGee.

“You got that ElfLord look, McGeek!” Tony guffawed, then turned serious as he looked at Vance. “So, Vance, is that an offer for me to have my job back? I don't know if I could do it full-time,” Tony spluttered, earning him yet another Gibbs head-slap. Ziva and McGee chuckled at the shocked expression on Tony's face.

“Nope, part time, working cold cases. My idea, Vance approves. McGee's backed up with current cases, needs some help on cold cases and maybe the occasional special case.” Gibbs looked at McGee. “Other than that, nothing special. Oh, and no field time, it's all riding the desk.”

Tony stole a brief look at Ziva. The look of relief on Ziva's face did not go unnoticed by Tony. She nodded quickly at him.

Vance must have also seen it, for he said, “One other thing. Ziva. How are we to fit you in this equation? You know the regs about couples working together.”

“I am aware. Which is why I come to you with an offer. You are aware that I have one child, and am expecting another. So why not I work from home, more as a full-time mom, but on an as-needed basis for any foreign intel?” Ziva raised her eyebrows in a questioning way.

Vance considered this for a moment. “I see no problem in that, as long as you also stay out of the field.”

“I don't think that will be a problem, what with being busy caring for children,” Ziva replied to Vance. This was her best chance of still being able to work with Tony, after all.

“Alright, now that's settled. The meeting is adjourned,” Vance addressed the team. As everyone got up to leave, Vance called out, “Gibbs.” Gibbs stayed behind.

As Tony, Ziva, and McGee walked into the bullpen, they saw Nick packing his belongings, and Ellie helping. Nick turned to face them.

“Getting ready to take off, eh?” Tony gave Nick a once-over and shook his hand.

“Yup, gonna lay on some Mexican beach with two babes next to me tannin', getting my R and R, just like the doctor ordered,” Nick laughed.

McGee chuckled at Nick. “You take it easy, and good luck and hope things work out for the better.”

Nick nodded. “Yup, me too. These headaches don't get better all by themselves. I'm pretty sure that the beach life will be the answer.”

Both Tony and McGee chuckled; Ziva smirked. Just then, Gibbs walked to his desk and sat down.

“Ziver. Papers for you to fill out.” Gibbs handed some papers to Ziva, which was what gave her the clearance to work with NCIS part-time as an independent advisor, to work at an offsite location.

Ziva said, “Thanks, Gibbs,” as she took the paperwork.

Gibbs picked up a set of car keys and tossed them to Tony. “Got the okay for you to have a loaner 'til you get a car or two.”

Tony's eyes flashed in happiness, as if he was anticipating the keys to a Mercedes or a Cadillac, but knowing the keys were to a Crown Vic, by the feel of the keys. “Well, at least we got a set of wheels, right?”

“Yes. And I expect you to take good care of our “wheels”, Tony. You and your lead foot.” Ziva nodded at Tony.

“Hey, look who's talking, the one who drove that van like a maniac? Even McVomit couldn't handle it,” Tony retorted with a laugh.

Gibbs cocked his head at Tony and took on a stern look.

“Only way you two could work together is this way. Don't screw up.”

“Try not to,” Tony muttered, looking at Gibbs.

“So I guess we are ready to go?” Ziva asked Gibbs as she walked to Gibbs's desk.

Gibbs nodded and said, “Car's down in the garage. Call it a day, I'll see you home in a few minutes.”

“Right on, we'll see you back at the house,” Tony said to Gibbs while slinging on his backpack.

“Sounds good,” Ziva replied as she gathered her things from the desk. Tony, McGee, and Ellie were already halfway to the elevator waiting for Ziva to catch up with them. As soon as the elevator doors opened, they all got in.

After dropping off McGee and picking up Tali, they picked up some Chinese takeout and headed to Gibbs's house, where they sat down at the kitchen table and helped themselves to the takeout.

“What a day. Nice to have a few moments alone with this family for dinner, even though Gibbs will be home soon.” Ziva said to Tony as she took a bite of her meal.

“Yeah, I agree. I look forward to the day where I could be in front of the big-screen, watching classic movies. Look, Gibbs is still stuck in the turn-dial TV with no remote past, not even 1080p High-Def, where you can see the flaws in the makeup.” Tony stretched.

“You making fun of my TV set?” A voice spoke behind him, causing Tony to jump and turn around.

“Oh, no, not intentionally, Gibbs. Just, you know, not my idea of squinting at a tiny screen while watching classic movies in all its glory.” Tony grinned.

Ziva indicated the bag of takeout still on the table, waiting for Gibbs. “There's some left for you. Should still be warm.”

After everyone finished dinner, Tony cleaned up after Tali while Ziva got Tali cleaned up and ready for bed. Once Tali was ready, Ziva walked Tali to her bedroom, where Tony met them a moment later, when Tali was already in the bed, Ziva sitting on the bed beside her.

Tony leaned over and whispered softly to Ziva, “Aw my sweetcheeks, I love it when you are cradling our beautiful daughter.”

“Mm, I am just glad today was over with. Now I get to be a mommy and work here at my pace. That way I am always close to the children,” Ziva spoke gently as she cradled Tali.

“Tali, how was your day? Did you have fun today?”

Tony asked Tali, while snuggling on Ziva.

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun today, we played a lot, had McDonald's for lunch, then we went to a park then we went to McGees’ home and watched some movies until you guys came.” Tali rambled on in her usual happy six-year-old babble. This made Ziva giggle softly under her breath, because it reminded her so much of how Tony sometimes rambled on.

Ziva stroked Tali's hair back from her eyes. “That's good to hear. I think we had a good day, too.”

“I love you, Ima and Abba,” Tali said, smiling at them.

“I love you to the moon and back. Here's your scarf, and you have the nightlight on, and the music going.” Ziva stroked her hair from her eyes, and kissed her top of head.

Tali snuggled deeper under the covers, then closed her eyes. Ziva got up to tuck Tali in for the night, then turned the nightlight on. Tony quietly pulled the door to as he followed Ziva. Tony and Ziva said their good nights to Gibbs as he stretched out on the couch, then they headed on to bed.

They got into bed, and then sighed contentedly. When Ziva got settled in to bed, he turned the light off.

“Good night, Ziva, my sweetcheeks,” Tony whispered into her ear as he cuddled up to her.

“Mm, good night, hon,” she muttered.

“You ready for tomorrow?” He got nothing but a snoring sound in reply. He shook his head, then laid down to sleep. “Yup, asleep at the drop of a hat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos and Messages.


	3. Olive Grove

Middle of April 2020

~~ Be warned, M content included in this chapter ~~

Ziva slowly woke up, seeing the morning sun streaming in through the window. Slowly, the sound of running water registered in her mind, and she looked over to her side, noticing that Tony was not in the bed. She sat up more in the bed, and was able to discern Tali's voice filtering through the bedroom doorway. Just as she got up, the sound of running water stopped. Oh, so that's where Tony is, she thought. She got out of the bed and put her robe on and pulled the covers back into place, making the bed up.

“Good morning, my sweetcheeks,” Tony's voice reached her ears as he opened the door to the bathroom.

Ziva looked in his direction. “And a very good morning to you, my love. Sounds like Tali is up already.”

“Yup, I can hear her in the living room, sounds like Gibbs is up as well.” Tony made for the bedroom door, but not before planting a kiss on Ziva's lips. “I'll wait out there while you get ready.”

Ziva nodded and went into the bathroom to do her usual morning ablutions. Once she was done, and satisfied that all was in order, she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

“Good morning, Gibbs,” Ziva said.

“Ima! Look what I's reading with Papa Gibbs!” Tali piped up and ran to Ziva, holding out a children's storybook.

“Oh, that's sweet of Papa Gibbs to read with you. What book is that?” Ziva said to Tali, smiling.

Tony leaned over to Gibbs slightly. “She didn't wake you, did she?”

“Nope.” Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. “Was already up about an hour before she woke up.”

“Ahh. I gotta remind myself, Marines never are predictable with their sleeping and waking hours.” Tony nodded to himself.

Gibbs gave a brief look to Tony, then walked to the kitchen for more coffee.

Tali held up the book, letting Ziva see. “It's 'Winnie the Pooh'!” Tali piped up, smiling. Just then, Ziva's phone dinged, then after a moment, rang.

“Who could that be, trying to get ahold of me at an ungodly hour?” Ziva wondered as she answered the phone. “Ziva.”

Tony watched as Ziva conversed with the person on the other end of the phone, then noticed Tali starting to get a little restless and starting to bother Ziva while she was on the phone. He picked up a box of cereal and shook it near his head to see how much was in it, causing Tali to jump up and down in joy.

“Shhh, I'm on the phone!” Ziva moved the mouthpiece of the phone away from her mouth as she whispered across the room to Tali. “Tony, feed her already.”

Tony nodded. “Tali, why don't you sit down while I pour out a bowl of cereal for you?” Tony asked Tali in a quiet tone.

“Yes, Abba!” She pattered over to her chair, smiling.

Just then, Ziva hung up the phone. “Gibbs, Tony, we need to talk.”

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. “Shoot.” Tony also was all ears.

“That was one of my contacts from Israel. I am needed in Israel, and it has to do with one of my properties.” Ziva looked at Gibbs, then Tony. “I – we – need to head to Israel and take care of some paperwork and possibly any legal issues related to whatever my Abba has done.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. His guard was raised almost instantly at the mention of Israel. Great, hope nothing like last time happens this time, he thought to himself.

“Go. Take care of things.” Gibbs picked up his coffee and keys and started to head out the door. Just before he stepped out, he stuck his head back in. “Don't make us send a search party after you two.”

Ziva and Tony laughed at Gibbs. “Try not to,” Tony said.

Tali suddenly got up and ran across the room to Gibbs, but only made it halfway before Tony scooped her up. “Tali, what did we say about running in the house?'' he asked her gently.

Tali smiled up at him. “No running in the house. I'm sorry, Abba.” But she was still smiling because she was still in good spirits. As soon as Tony put her down, she ran to Gibbs, but not as quickly as before, and hugged him goodbye.

After Gibbs left, they returned to the kitchen table, where they finished eating their breakfast.

Ziva said, “So, the phone call I got? One of my contacts in Israel said there may be some inconsistencies with the paperwork on a property that was owned by my father. If it's the one I am thinking of, I am wanting to get rid of it anyway.”

Tony looked up from his food. “Oh, the blown-up one? The one in Tel-Aviv?”

There was a pause. “Yes. That one.”

Tony glanced at Tali to make sure she was alright with her food, then adjusted his tie. “Okay, so when do we go?”

“That's the thing – I leave today. The ticket has already been bought for me.” Ziva raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

“Oh, and you know this how?” Tony had a doubtful tone in his voice.

Ziva held her phone up in her hand. “The contact gave me instructions. El Al, the flight number is 473.”

Tony's shoulders fell. “Oh, so I don't go with you?”

Ziva smiled. “I wouldn't be telling you this for no reason. The real reason was, I am not going alone. You two are coming with me.”

Tali was all ears suddenly. Tony said, “I was going to say, no, you're not going alone, but I see you found a way around that.”

Ziva turned on her phone and opened the e-ticket for Tony to read. “See? One airline ticket for you.” She flicked to the next e-ticket. “One for Tali.”

“Ima, where are we going?” Tali asked.

Ziva smiled at her. “We are going on a big trip, to Israel. One moment.” She got up and found an atlas.

“Where is that?” Tali asked.

Tony joined Ziva as she returned with the world atlas, turned to the page that had Israel on it. “It's this little piece of land right there,” Tony pointed to Israel on the atlas as he answered Tali.

Tali studied the picture carefully. “Is it far away?”

“Yup, it's really far away,” Ziva said, smiling at Tali.

“Ah my sweetcheeks, I'll take care of cleaning up the table and put the dishes in the sink. Want me to bring you the laptop on my way back?” Tony asked Ziva as he got the dirty dishes.

“Oh sweet, yes, thank you Tony,” Ziva looked up briefly at Tony, as she sat by Tali.

'Are you done? Good, let's get you cleaned up.” Ziva got a damp washrag to clean off Tali's hands and face.

“Ima, can I go play with my toys?” Tali asked her Ima when she got done cleaning her up.

“Not yet. First, we need to get you dressed for the day.” Ziva picked Tali up off the chair, then stood her up. “When you're dressed, you can play for a little bit.”

Tali nodded. “Okay, that sounds good.” She went to her bedroom, followed by Ziva.

Once Tali got dressed, with Ziva's help in choosing an outfit and getting her hair combed, she went to play with her dolls at the dollhouse.

Later, once they had arrived at the Ben Gurion Airport at Tel Aviv, Tony and Ziva secured a rental car for the weekend. They then got in, and drove around aimlessly for a bit. After a short drive, suddenly Ziva noticed out of the corner of her eyes a particular individual standing on a street corner near a plaza. She pulled over, and the person got into the car as she drove away.

“Head to the building, please.” The stranger pulled out a folder, then turned around to face Tony. “We know who you are. We welcome you on our soil,” the stranger said.

“This is about what we spoke on the phone?” Ziva asked the stranger.

“Yes. We have discovered some, ahh, inconsistencies and need clarification of some facts.” He opened the folder and pointed to a business name. “What association does this have with you or your father?”

“Other than the fact that he may have used that name in connection to the property we spoke about, no idea.” Ziva flashed a look at the stranger. “I want nothing to do with that particular property anymore. What you do with it is up to you, but I ask of one thing. The safe house with the olive grove.”

The stranger looked at Ziva. “Which one do you speak of?”

Ziva kept driving, taking a circuitous route towards the Mossad headquarters. “Yavne'el. Even trade.”

The stranger looked at Ziva, but did not answer. Ziva could tell that the wheels were turning in his head. Just then, she pulled into the parking lot for the Mossad building. “Let's discuss further inside,” the stranger said.

Ziva nodded. “Tali, we'll all go inside, but I need you to wait with Abba in the lobby. Will you do that for me?” Ziva asked Tali.

“Yes, Ima.” Tali took Tony's hand as he slid out of the car. They all entered the building, with Tony and Tali hanging back at the lobby while Ziva went on ahead with the stranger somewhere in the bowels of the building.

After going through several hallways and up several floors, she walked into the director's office.

“Hello, Ziva, we've been expecting you.” The director stood up. “Thank you, Gabriel, you may go now.” The stranger nodded and left.

“Director Elbaz. I understand I am to clear up some inconsistencies?” Ziva raised her eyebrow. This was the last place she wanted to be in.

“Yes, but they relate to your father, Eli. More specifically, to the property that was destroyed,” Director Elbaz looked up from the folder she was reading. “For some reason, your name is on the documents to that property. He left it to you?”

Ziva looked down at the floor briefly, as if to control her emotions and keep them from bursting forth. Then she looked up at the director. “I was living there for the time being. Yes, the property went to me – on paperwork. But I do not trust whatever my Abba did, or whether any of what he did with that property was legit.”

“So you have no knowledge of any sort of any, what shall we say? Improprieties that have taken place either on paper or at the property?” The director pressed.

Ziva shook her head. “No. I only used the property as a safe house, for myself and Tali. I was intending to move on, but the person who was looking for me got to it first. I was fortunate to escape along with Tali.”

“Were you aware of him storing any sensitive documents at the residence?”

“Whatever he hid there, he never told me. He never showed me, so no, I had no knowledge. What's the point of asking about it? They were all destroyed, correct?” Ziva shrugged and shook her head.

“Yes they were.” The director closed the folder, then opened another and slid a few sheets of paper in Ziva's direction.

Ziva's eyes followed the documents. She stared at them for a few moments, then picked them up to read them. They were standard legal papers transferring ownership of the property to the Mossad. “So, he tried to claim the property as his?”

The director nodded her head. “It would appear so. Thank you for clearing things up.”

“Not a problem. I do have one request. I would like an even trade for the property that I am about to sign over to you.” Ziva held up the documents.

“Name it.” The director was short and sweet.

Ziva took in a breath and settled her face into a neutral expression. “The safe house with the olive grove. The one in Yavne'el.”

The director stood up and walked around the desk. “There is no problem there, because that one actually belongs to you. Your father bought this property, legally, years ago. He earmarked it for you; Mossad has been keeping an eye on it.”

Ziva was taken aback by this unexpected development. “Oh?” This was so unlike the Eli David that she knew – her own father. All she had known of him was dirty tricks, violence, and that he could be dangerous, despite being a good family man.

“I thought you knew?” The director was surprised at Ziva's reaction.

“He... never told me.” Ziva shrugged.

The director nodded. “That sounds like him, always keeping secrets from everyone around him.”

Ziva nodded, then put her signatures on the papers, completing the transfer of property.

“Ziva? The house up in Yavne'el has a caretaker on the property. He's ours, a very hardworking person. Fred has been keeping the property maintained. He will be expecting you within the day.” The director handed her a set of keys.

Ziva said her thanks, and then took her leave, meeting up with Tony and Tali. They all got into the car, and Ziva drove out of Tel Aviv, driving north.

After a while of driving in silence, she heard Tony speak. “Ziva, you have been quiet since we left the headquarters, are you alright?”

“I'm just glad we no longer have to deal with that property, the burned-down one,” Ziva said tonelessly as she kept on driving.

“What did they say in there?” Tony asked.

“It was about my father. I must admit, he sure liked to run loose with the paperwork.”

“Run amok with the paperwork, you mean? Somehow, I'm surprised, but not surprised. I could see him doing that.” Tony scratched his stubble in thought. There was no further conversation until they reached Yavne'el.

As soon as they arrived at the house, they could see that the olive grove was in full bloom, covering the landscape in all its beauty. As everyone got out of the car, a figure walked out from behind the house around to the group. The way he walked suggested that he was unsure of who they were, but as soon as he got closer he recognized Ziva.

“It is a joy seeing you again! And this gentleman I've been hearing a lot about.” He turned to Tony. “You can call me Fred. I'm the caretaker; I live just across the road. Anything you need, let me know.” He smiled at both Tony and Ziva.

Ziva smiled back at him. “It's good to see you after all this time. Did you know we were coming?”

“Well, two things. Some time ago, my wife had a vision that you would return one day. Then out of the blue, I was contacted by some people from the Mossad.” Fred tilted his head slightly and raised his hands in the air. “This whole caretaker thing? Their idea. Can't complain too much, this place is beautiful.”

Tony said, “One of our favorite places, if not the favorite. Thanks for all that you do.” He looked around some more, taking in the surroundings, basking in the warm memories of this place, of the special times that he and Ziva had.

“How is your wife?” Ziva asked. She had loved her warm presence the last few times she had seen Fred and his wife. The landscaping bore all the hallmarks of her handiwork; Fred's skills lie more in fixing things up around the house and maintaining a good appearance by keeping the lawn manicured.

“Before Fred could answer, his eyes caught sight of a small figure edging out from behind Ziva. He looked down. “Why hello there. Who's this young'un?”

Ziva looked down at Tali, and gently ushered her to her side. “Come up here, sweetie. Fred, this is Tali. Tali, Fred. He's the one who takes care of this place. Can you say hi?” She smiled at Tali.

“Hi, I'm five.” Tali smiled abashedly at him.

Tony suppressed a small chuckle. The way Tali blurted that out _was_ cute. Ziva patted Tali on the shoulder, smiling.

“So, how is your wife these days? Ziva asked, returning to the topic.

“Oh, my wife... since you both left, my wife got real sick. It was during this time she told me about those dreams, those visions she had. She told me that one day you both would come back.” Fred sighed. “She passed away not long after. Even though Mossad assigned me the caretaker position, I feel like I am honoring her by taking care of this home and the olive grove. You will never know how much happiness you gave me when I saw you getting out of the car.

“Oh my, I am so sorry about your wife, I remember how sweet she was and everything that she did for us.” Ziva replied.

“Well.” Fred walked slowly ahead of them a couple steps, then turned around. “They found out it was cancer. By the time we found out, it was too late to do anything about it. I'm just glad it was relatively quick for her.”

“My condolences. Still, thanks for all that you do.” Tony said. He had a slightly pained look on his face. Cancer never was kind to anyone, regardless of status or nationality or age.

Fred nodded. “Yeah. I better get back to working on the windows in the back of the house.” He started walking back to the house.

The trio walked deeper into the olive grove. After some distance, they reached a small clearing.

“Oh wow, this spot. As if it's never changed.” Tony gushed. He walked closer to Ziva, wrapped one arm around her shoulders and drew her into her side. “Our special spot.”

“Oh yes....” Ziva sighed in happiness. A sudden rush of memories flooded her mind. Oh, the lovemaking that happened here. She thought back to how Tali was the product of this previous outing to this very location.

Tony responded by kissing the top of her head. “Mmm, yes.” He then looked down at Tali. She was looking at something on a flower.

“Ah sweet, those flowers look lovely.” Tony said to her.

Tali looked up at Ziva. “Ima, look! A ladybug!” She turned back to the flower, looking at and trying to gently pet a ladybug that had landed there.

“Awww that's cute. Must be a sign that we are meant to be here.” Ziva looked at Tony. Tali had been infatuated with ladybugs ever since she was young.

After a while of exploring flowers and bugs, Tali started to become a little restless. “Abba, I'm hungry.”

Tony looked down at her and said, “Why don't we go back and see if we can find something to eat. If there's nothing, I might ask... Fred, is it? To help me get a little something for us to eat.”

Ziva smiled. “That's a good idea.”

After they got back to the house and located Fred, Tony discussed with him the idea of going into town to get a little food for them.

“Why don't you come by my house and eat?” Fred asked the trio.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. “Why not?” They followed Fred to his house. There, they had a sumptuous meal, immersed in conversation that lasted until the sky was almost an indigo color.

Later on, when they returned to their house, the fragrant smell from the olive grove wafted through the air, filling their nostrils. They both inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent filling the night sky.

As they entered the house, Tony said, “Ahhh. Our place. It _is_ ours, right?” He looked around the living room. Not an item out of place, everything spotless. He was duly impressed that even though they had not been there in ages, the house looked as if they only stepped out for a day.

“Yes. In my name. It has never belonged to the Mossad.” Ziva sighed.

Tony's head whirled around to face her. “Oh, so your dad -”

Ziva cut him off. “Put this property in my name. The paperwork checks out – I had always thought this was Mossad's.”

Tali walked back into the living room, returning from the kitchen. “Ima?”

Ziva went to an easy chair and sat down, beckoning Tali to her. “Come, sit on my lap.”

Tali drowsily climbed up into Ziva's lap, letting Ziva cradle her and rock her. Tony picked up Tali's favorite blanket and draped it over Tali.

As Ziva settled in with Tali, for her nighttime routine, Tony wandered over to the dining room and worked on his laptop for a while. As he worked, he could hear the conversation between Ziva and Tali filter through the dining room door. They were talking about flowers and ladybugs and what she had seen during the drive up to Yavne'el. As time passed, Tony became more engrossed in his work. After a while of working, he noticed that it had all of a sudden become quieter, that the conversation had stopped. He craned his ear towards the living room, and could just make out Ziva snoring lightly. He chuckled lightly and got up and walked into the living room. Tony noticed Ziva dozed off on her rocking recliner, with Tali sleeping. So Tony leaned over and carefully picked Tali up. Ziva stirred awake.

“I got her, I'll take her to bed.” Tony whispered. Ziva nodded, then Tony turned around and went into Tali's bedroom where he tucked her in for the night. Ziva had followed them from behind, and watched from the doorway, smiling. She then entered the room and gently planted a good-night kiss on Tali's forehead as she slept. The couple then quietly walked to their bedroom and gently closed the door behind them.

~~ M Content ~~

“What a day, huh?” Tony quietly remarked.

Ziva turned around and grabbed Tony and hugged him tightly, planting a full-on kiss, catching Tony totally by surprise. After several moments, they released their embrace. “I needed that, Tony. I would like to shower, if you don't mind.”

Tony said, “Not a problem. Couple things I need to do anyway.” He walked back to the front part of the house as Ziva went to take a shower. After his routine of making sure everything was locked up and whatever lights that were not needed were turned off, he returned to his laptop to turn it off.

He returned to the bedroom, then quietly entered the bathroom and undressed, watching the shape of Ziva behind the frosted glass of the shower. As soon as he was fully undressed, he slipped into the shower to surprise Ziva, by hugging from behind. Ziva turned her head around with a smile, and pressed herself into Tony.

“Mmmmm, Tony, what are you trying to do?” Ziva laughed.

“Maybe I wanted to enjoy the other scenery,” Tony said, rubbing her belly. “My god, you are so beautiful.”

Ziva reached behind her and cupped her hands around the side of his face, stroking his stubble. “I love you so much,” she sighed in pleasure at his touch and his manliness.

Tony continued to take in her body. “Wow, you've really grown out.” His eyes were transfixed on her breasts.

“Full of milk for the baby, full of love for you.” Ziva replied.

Tony laughed as he cupped his hands around her breasts. “Indeed they are, indeed they are.” He sighed, taking in her scent and the feel of her smooth skin under his hands. Ziva leaned back into him, allowing him to feel her, enjoying his touch and embrace.

“Oh Tony, you are so loved, I love you so much,” Ziva replied to Tony, as she turned around and encircled her arms around Tony's neck, giving him full on kiss. After a few moments, Tony turned her around and entered her from behind. Ziva moaned out in delight as Tony filled her. They made love as the shower kept running, filling the room with steam.

After a short while, they got out of the shower and dressed for bed, satiated from a nice ending to the day. They then pulled back the covers and got in the bed.

“Ohhh, what a day, huh?” Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva chuckled and adjusted herself, moving closer and putting her head on his chest. “Yes, what a day, right?” Ziva sighed.

“I'm sure tomorrow will bring us a good day,” Tony said, kissing her on the top of her head as Ziva nodded.

“Good night, my love,” Ziva muttered up to him, before starting to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos and Messages.


	4. New Beginnings

**End of April 2020**

**Be Warned, there is some ~~M~~ in this chapter**

“Ima?” A child's voice called through the bathroom door.

“Just a minute,” Ziva called out to Tali, who was on the other side of the door.

Tony stepped out of the shower, leaving the water running for Ziva as she stepped in, taking Tony's place. The sound of Tali trying the knob was drowned out as she stepped under the running water, sighing as the hot water beat down on her back, massaging it. Once Tony got done, he opened the door. Tali burst into the room, running smack dab into Tony's legs.

Tali looked up at Tony. “Ima taking a shower now?”

“Yup. Wanna come with me to the kitchen so we can get breakfast going?” Tony asked.

“Yes!” Tali grabbed Tony's hand and practically dragged him to the kitchen. “Can I have some pancakes? Put those chocolate chips, I like them,” Tali nodded.

Just then, Gibbs walked in and started making coffee. “Good sleep?”

“Splendid sleep last night.” Tony started cooking up the pancakes.

The sound of running water stopped just as Gibbs' coffee started percolating. Moments later, Ziva walked out of the bathroom, her hair rolled up in a towel on top of her head.

“Ima, Ima, we go bye bye today?” Tali asked her Ima, looking up as Ziva walked into the kitchen.

“Yes, we will be going some places, and you are coming with us.” Ziva smiled down at Tali.

“Yippee!” Tali excitedly responded, hugging her ima, then she took off for her Abba.

“Good morning, Gibbs. What are you cooking, Tony?” Ziva asked.

Right when Ziva finished asking, he flipped a couple of pancakes onto a plate. “Cooking up some of Tali's favorite breakfast.”

“Ah pancakes, nice. Some chocolate chips in there too, I see. Good choice, Tony.” Ziva bent over Tony's shoulder as he poured out a fresh batch of pancakes. She was smiling at him.

“And a very fine morning to you too, Ziva. Yeah, those chocolate-chip pancakes? Tali. I asked what she wanted for breakfast, she piped up with “I want pancakes, put chocolate chips, I like them,” so we got some plain and some made special for Tali,” Tony said as he flipped the pancakes.

“Wonderful,” Ziva replied as she sat down at the kitchen table with Tali, joining Gibbs.

“Hey Ziver, all good?” Gibbs asked, sipping his coffee.

She nodded. “Yeah. Looks like Tony is almost done cooking.” Ziva chuckled softly. “Those chocolate-chip pancakes. Tali likes them so much. Always asks her Abba to cook them.”

“Oh yeah. Girl knows what she likes,” Gibbs said with a chuckle.

Ziva chuckled, then said, “Tali, wanna help set the table?”

Tali nodded with a smile on her face and set the plates as Ziva set the silverware and glasses. Afterwards, she helped Tali into her seat.

Once Tony finished up the cooking, he walked into the room with food. They served themselves breakfast, with Ziva helping Tali. She smiled at seeing the chocolate-chip pancakes. The chocolate chips were placed just so, so every pancake that Tali would have had a smiley face. Tony and Gibbs poured themselves some coffee. Just then, Gibbs' phone rang.

“Gibbs.” He picked the phone up off the table and answered it. After listening for a moment, he said, “Be there soon.” He hung up.

Tony looked up. “Something come up, Gibbs?”

Gibbs held up his coffee. “Work calls. See you later.” He picked up his car keys and walked out the door.

“Tony, wonderful pancakes. Should give us enough energy to last us almost all day,” Ziva said, draping her arm Tony's shoulder with a soft laugh.

“Oh, yeah. I am glad we enjoyed it. Today's a big day, right?” Tony asked, putting down his fork, drinking coffee.

“Yes. We have that meeting with the real estate agent, then maybe let's have a light lunch at the park. We'll go from there,” Ziva answered, smiling at Tony.

“Ah, doesn't sound too bad,” Tony said as he got up to clear off the table and put the dishes in the sink. Just then, Ziva's phone dinged. Ziva picked her phone up and looked at the screen.

“Oh, that was Delilah. I almost forgot that today was Tali's playdate with the McGee kids.” She bent her head down to the screen and typed out a response. See you there soon, the text read.

Tony nodded his head. “That's right, I almost forgot too.”

Ziva looked down at Tali and smiled. “Oh, look at you, Tali. Let's get you all cleaned up and ready for the day,” Ziva said as she unrolled the towel from her head.

Ziva tended to Tali and got her bag packed for the day and added an extra change of clothes. Just in case, she thought. Never hurts to be prepared for any eventuality for the day. While she was doing that, Tony was also packing a bag for a day trip.

In a short while, they were ready. They headed out to their appointment at a real estate agency. As they were driving to the real estate agency, they passed a certain piece of property in Rose Hill, with a stately home with a FOR SALE sign with the name of the real estate agency that they were going to.

“Oh, that's a nice house, Tony. Look at it, it's on the market.” Ziva pointed out the window at the sign on the property as they passed.

“Yeah, I know, I've seen that house on the market for some time now, Tony replied. They drove past, making a mental note of that property. They took a quick detour from their trip to the real estate agent to swing by the McGee residence.

“Well, hello there, McWorkaholic,” Tony said as he got out of the car while McGee was walking to his car. “Hope your day goes well.”

Tim laughed at Tony. “At least my scenery gets a little... interesting at times.”

Ziva laughed at the two ribbing each other. Almost ever since she had met them, they had never really stopped cracking jokes with each other.

Delilah shook her head. “Gotta love their sense of humor,” she called from the top of the ramp.

Tali ran up the ramp. “Hi, DeeDee! Hi, Johnny! Hi, Morgan!”

Ziva and Tony followed behind, with Tali's day bag. “Such an eager beaver, isn't she?” Tony chuckled.

Ziva replied back. “I wonder who she gets it from.”

Delilah and Tim laughed. “I hope not the Energizer Bunny,” Tim commented.

Ziva laughed, then said, “Perfect opportunity for us to see about buying a house. There's this house in Rose Hill, not far from here. You know it? The one with the white fence and the for sale sign just off the highway.”

Tim said, “Oh yeah, I see it every day on my way in to work. Been on the market a good while now, hasn't it?”

Delilah spoke up. “Yes, I would have to say a good seven, eight months now?”

“No, longer than that, more like fifteen.” Tim said. He could almost recall the day it went on the market.

Tony nodded. “Hey, if we get that house I could always come over and kidnap you every so often, McGeek.”

Delilah laughed. “Hey now, I need my man every once in a while. Can't do it all alone.”

Ziva smiled, shaking her head at Tony and McGee. “We'll see how things go with the house.” They then stood up to leave, hugging Tali. The McGees saw them off.

Once they arrived at the real estate agency, they met with a broker, an older gentleman with years of experience behind him. “Good morning, how may we be of assistance to you?” he asked.

“We are looking for a place to buy. Somewhere in Rose Hill, maybe.” Tony looked over to Ziva, who nodded.

“Not a problem, do you have anything particular in mind?” the broker asked.

This time Ziva spoke up. “On our way in, we saw this one property in Rose Hill. Nice-looking house, very stately. Colonial styled?”

The broker's eyes lit up. “Oh yes, I know that property that you speak of, just off the highway, right?” He typed in some things, and brought up the property listing and printed it out. “Yup, been on the market for going onto 15 months now, and the seller's pretty motivated.” He handed them the papers about that property and the house.

Ziva scanned the listing. “Wow, Tony. That house is really nice.” She exclaimed in Hebrew as she read the listing more.

“I think that is her 'I'm impressed' comment,” Tony said. The broker laughed.

Ziva held up the listing. “Can you believe it? This house has got five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms. Oh, look, finished basement with a family room there, laundry room down there as well.”

Tony perused the listing with Ziva. “Looks like we got a good sized dining room and kitchen, all open style. Fireplace in the den. We could change one of the bigger bedrooms to a playroom, you know, for the kids.” Tony smiled.

“Looks like all the bedrooms are upstairs?” Ziva asked.

The broker said, “Well, no, why don't we go over there? I'll print up some paperwork and meet you there.”

Tony looked up from the listing. “Sure, sounds good.”

“Awesome, sounds good.” The couple stood up to leave, the broker following and shaking their hands before they left. The broker then sat down to print off the paperwork.

Several minutes later, Tony and Ziva arrived at the property and got out of the car, looking around. They walked around the property, taking note of its expansive front yard, the well-manicured flower garden in front of the house.

“Looks even better up close.” Tony smiled at Ziva as he removed his sunglasses and stowed them in his jacket pocket.

They walked around the property, taking in the large trees dotting the landscape, hearing a train hoot way off in the distance, the trees rustling in the wind, the birds chittering. They closed their eyes for a moment, imagining themselves in this home, standing in the middle of the property in front of the house. The sound of an approaching car, punctuated with a couple of short beeps snapped Tony and Ziva back to reality. Their heads whipped around towards the driveway, where the broker was pulling up. Ziva blinked and held Tony's hand. _Hate_ it when they do that, she thought. She moistened her lips a little, her throat having suddenly gone dry as a burst of anxiety exploded within her when the broker honked the horn.

Tony drew Ziva slightly closer to him; he had felt her anxiety through the slight shudder of her hand next to his. He raised his free arm and waved to the broker as he got out of his car and walked toward them.

Tony and Ziva took notice of how the bay window really accentuated the living room, allowing lots of light to flood in, filtered by the shade trees to mute the glare. “The children will love this. Can you imagine them, watching out the driveway, waiting for Daddy to come home?” Ziva smiled at Tony.

“Oh yeah, I agree. The kids will love it. Perfect view so we can watch the kids play out there.” Tony pulled Ziva closer to him as he looked out of the bay window. He then turned towards the broker.

“And here we are. Shall we go in?” the broker said.

The couple nodded and walked up toward the house, pausing at the door so the broker could use his agent key to open the lockbox to access the door key. They entered and explored the house, taking note of the rooms within.

“Ahh, and I see, open to the kitchen, perfect for entertaining. Nice sized island there, even has a place to sit.” Tony nodded, marveling at the granite counter tops, running his hand over its surface. “Very nice.”

“Exactly, the previous owner had the kitchen built custom so she could entertain. Got a six-burner stove there, commercial grade.” The broker swept his hand around the dining room and kitchen.

Ziva followed behind, exploring for herself, taking in the details. They explored further through the house, checking out a room off the living room that had previously been used as a sitting room, but could easily be used as an office, according to the broker.

“Very nice, high speed internet to the house?” Tony knew that this would be vital for his work.

“Certainly doable. I think they had fiber installed here,” the broker nodded.

Ziva raised her eyebrow and muttered an appreciative comment in Hebrew under her breath. Tony and the broker turned towards Ziva.

“I pardon?” the broker asked.

Tony chuckled. “I think she likes this place.”

Ziva tilted her head at Tony and raised her eyebrow further.

“Why don't we take care of the paperwork?” Tony asked.

The broker nodded. “Sure, we could fill them out here.” He lifted his briefcase.

“Honey, why don't you check out the bedrooms while I take care of things?” Tony smiled.

Ziva nodded. “I'd love to. Gives me a good opportunity to see which rooms to pick out for the baby and Tali.” She turned and went upstairs.

“Awesome. Let's go over here,” Tony said, indicating the kitchen island.

The broker pulled up a bar stool at the end of the island and sat down, opening his briefcase and pulling out the paperwork.

“Okay, there's the paperwork. Give those a look, while I boot up my laptop here,” the broker said as he handed the paperwork to Tony.

Tony glanced over the paperwork, taking note of the price. Certainly within our realm, he thought to himself. He flipped through the pages. “This house up to code, all inspections done?”

“Absolutely, let me show you.” The broker reached over to pull out a separate stack of papers, stapled together. “Here's the inspection notes.”

“Ahh.” Tony perused the forms. He noted a couple of remarks in the report, pointing out a couple of deficiencies with the house, but nothing major. He looked up.

“Like what you see in the paperwork?” The broker asked.

“Yup.” Tony glanced over the forms one final time, then pulled out his pen just as Ziva walked back into the room.

“We'll take it.” Ziva said.

The broker's face brightened into a smile. “Wonderful. And how would you like to finance the house?”

“Financing, allow me to take care of that.” Tony smiled as he pulled out the phone and dialed a number. After a couple of rings, the other end picked up. Tony said, “Yeah, I wanna wire some money to a real estate agency.” He quoted the figure.

The broker seemed impressed. Who has this kind of money? The broker wondered. Ziva looked at him with an expression on her face. Whatever I say I want, I get.

“Awesome.” Tony hung up the phone and signed the paperwork. He then slid the paperwork over to Ziva for her to sign.

“I'd like to check out the master once more,” Ziva said.

Tony turned his head toward her. “Sure, go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a couple of minutes.” She turned and went upstairs.

The broker, still somewhat taken aback by the sudden turn of events, marveled. This has got to be the smoothest transaction I've ever had in my history, he thought to himself. “Well, I gotta say, that went really smooth. Just like that, the money's there.” He indicated the figure on his laptop screen, with a notice beside it stating, “Paid In Full”.

“Yup, sold a property we had sitting around.” Tony smiled as the broker handed him the keys to the house.

“Now it's official. The house is yours.” The broker gathered up his paperwork and laptop and Tony headed out with him to the car.

They split up at their respective cars, and the broker got in and drove off. Tony waved as he opened the trunk and got the day bag out. He then walked back into the house, closing the door behind him.

“Yup, ours now. This is perfect,” Tony muttered to himself, sighing in satisfaction.

“Tony? Is that you?” Ziva's voice drifted down from the second floor to Tony's ears.

“Coming,” Tony called out as he went upstairs.

He went to the master bedroom, where he saw Ziva in the en-suite bathroom, sitting on the toilet stool. He quickly walked over to the window and pulled out the blanket, spreading it out on the floor. He then went to the bathroom.

“All good?” Ziva looked up as he entered.

“Mmm, yes. Payment went through slick as butter.” Tony smiled. “Which room do you think would be Tali's?”

“Why don't you take a look and we can discuss when you come back?” Ziva smiled.

Tony nodded. “Sure, sounds good.” He smiled at her, then turned to go look at the other bedrooms.

After a moment, Ziva got up and entered the bedroom, noticing the blanket draped on the floor. She smiled, sighing. Oh, Tony, the eternal romantic, she thought to herself. She sat down on the blanket, then stretched herself out, looking up at the ceiling, contemplating.

After a few moments, Tony came back and saw that Ziva was lying on the floor. He smiled at her and got down to lay beside her. “So, the one right off the bathroom for Tali?”

Ziva chuckled. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Then we'll put her there.” Tony reached over and started gently rubbing her abdomen, closer to the navel area.

Ziva sighed. “That does feel good, actually. Don't wake the baby, though.”

Tony chuckled as he looked at his phone to check the time. Plenty of time, he thought as he put the phone down. He turned and smiled at her, and said “We have time to kill. Let you rest for maybe a hour or so?” Tony smiled, planting his hand down under her panties as Ziva moaned softly.

“Oh my Tony, I love you so much, don't stop.” Ziva gasped as Tony's hands roamed over her abdomen. The touch was almost electric to her. She arched her back up against his hand as Tony gave Ziva a full on kiss. She reached up and grasped her hands around Tony's neck, returning the kiss. She gasped as Tony's hand traveled up to Ziva's breast, cupping it under her shirt. Ziva pushed Tony back up, sat up and brought him closer to her as she undressed him. She kissed him full on as she mounted Tony and did a slow grind on top of him, moaning in pleasure.

“Mmm, my sweetcheeks, how I love you. All naked, and your skin is so smooth and you always turn me on every day, you are everything I love and cherish with my heart, I love looking at you when you do this, your nipples are so sexy,” Tony said to Ziva, as he squeezed her breasts, twirling her nipples. Ziva gasped as she felt his manhood straining against her pants. She rolled over and pulled her pants off and sat on top of him, allowing his manhood to enter her. She moaned loudly, yearning for some more. Then Tony pulled Ziva closer to him and rolled Ziva onto her back in slow motion, allowing her to settle onto the blanket. He then sat astride her and allowed himself to enter her womanhood while Ziva moaned in delight. She showered Tony with kisses and held his shoulders as they explored the depths of their lovemaking, releasing all their passions in a climax that washed over her body in waves, causing her to scream as she orgasmed. Tony came almost simultaneously, they then settled down in a heap, breathing heavily from the exertion, falling asleep holding each other.

Eventually, Ziva woke up, realizing they had fell asleep after making love, then looked at Tony sleeping, holding her.

“Tony? Tony?” Ziva muttered to Tony as she softly rubbing Tony's arm.

Tony muttered. He woke up with a start when Ziva attempted to tickle Tony's ear. Ziva giggled when Tony looked at her.

“Oh, hi, sweetcheeks. Good rest?” Tony managed to wake up. He noticed that the sun had set further in the sky, and realized that the time must have gone by fast. He looked at his phone.

“Mm, yes. Good nap.” Ziva smiled sleepily, starting to wake up as well.

“That's good.” Tony sat up.

“Oh yeah, I think we just gave a blessing in our new bedroom, and I think it was nice thing you did for us. It was much needed. I love you so much, my Tony,” Ziva said to Tony, kissing him.

“Oh yeah. Glad you like the surprise I did for us. Perfect opportunity to bless our new bedroom, that's for sure. Just us before we get all moved in and stuff,” Tony said to Ziva as he helped Ziva to get up.

“Yeah I agree.” Just then, Ziva's phone dinged. She got her phone and checked it. “Oh, we need to clean up since we need to go to the McGees. That was them texting us.” Ziva kissed him some more, then got up to get all cleaned up.

At the McGee's house, Tim opened the door just as Tony and Ziva walked up to it. “How'd it go?”

“Went well. House is ours,” Tony said.

“Oh, wonderful. Come on in, we already fed Tali. She's just a little cranky, been asking for you for the last couple of hours. I think she's just tired.” McGee welcomed them into the house.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Tali's voice preceded her tiny form running towards them. Both Tony and Ziva was slightly taken aback by the sudden change, but ignored it for now.

The sound of Delilah's voice filtered to them. “She did have a good day though, for the most part. Only the last couple of hours, when she started getting tired.”

Ziva smiled. Tony nodded and said, “Thanks. Seems we can't stay, because Tali's all tuckered out. Next time, maybe.”

McGee said, “Sure, not a problem, now that you're gonna be living close to us.”

Tony chuckled as he gathered up Tali's things into her backpack. Ziva took Tali's hand and smiled at her. “Ready to go home, Tali? Say thank you and good night to them.”

Tali held Ziva's leg as she muttered her tired “thank you, good night”.

When they arrived at Gibbs' house later that night, Tony, Ziva and Tali walked into the house, finding Gibbs at his couch reading some papers. He looked up at them with a smile

“Good day, I take it?” Gibbs asked.

“Went very well,” Tony said. Just then, Tony's phone rang. He groaned internally. Not now, I wanna help Ziva with Tali, he thought to himself as he pulled his phone out. The look on Ziva's face told him to go on and take the phone elsewhere. She wanted to get Tali settled in for bed, since Tali was cranky, and cried all way home. Tony went to the kitchen to keep the noises from the other room from reaching the phone as Ziva tried to calm Tali as she whined.

“Do you want to sit with Ima?” Ziva asked.

“Yes, Mommy.” Tali nodded. Ziva looked down at Tali. When did she start with this all of a sudden?

“Let's get comfortable, shall we?” Ziva smiled at Tali, who nodded.

After they had changed to comfortable clothes, Ziva sat down in the recliner and brought Tali up to sit her on her lap so she could rock her in the recliner.

“Good day?” Gibbs asked Ziva.

“I think so. We found a house,” she said as she rocked Tali.

Gibbs smiled as Tali adjusted herself in Ziva's arms. Ziva looked down at Tali.

“Tali, am I your Ima?” she asked.

Tali looked up at her. “Of course, Ima-Mommy.” She giggled.

Just then, Tony walked into the room. The bemused look on his face showed that he had heard what Tali had said. “Hey Ziva, it was my Dad on the phone. He sure talked my ears off. He's got a girlfriend, and wants us to meet them sometimes soon. He sounds.... happy.” Tony walked by the chair.

“Ah really, that is awesome, it is good to hear that your father have someone, it is good for him and I am happy for him, hopefully it keep him out of trouble for now” Ziva said to Tony. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head as he got up to go to the basement.

Tony said, “Hmm, I noticed earlier she started calling us Mommy and Daddy now.”

Ziva nodded. “I guess it's what she hears out there all the time.”

“Oh yeah, it's gotta be the Elflets,” Tony nodded, attempting to cheer her up with a bit of his humor.

Ziva chuckled softly, but the change that Tali made with the names still stung, a little. She looked down at Tali, noticing that she had fallen asleep.

“Here, let me take her.” Tony leaned over to scoop Tali up and take her to bed.

Ziva got up and walked to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She settled on some of the food that Gibbs had left over from earlier. Tony entered the kitchen, carrying the laptop with him. They took the opportunity to go online shopping to order some things they needed for the new house from several online retailers.

After Tony and Ziva finished up with ice cream and doing some work on the laptop to make plans for the move, they realized it was getting late.

“It's getting late. We need to get some rest,” Ziva said, then yawned.

Tony stood up. “Yup. Tali's in her bed. You go on, I'll tell Gibbs we're hitting the rack.” Tony turned to head to the basement.

Ziva went to their bedroom, pulled back the covers, and collapsed in bed, exhausted. She lay there for a few moments, before drawing herself further into bed and pulling the covers over herself. She was about to enter deep sleep when she felt Tony gently climbing into bed with her.

“Good night, Ziva,” Tony said as he cuddled closer to her.

She snuggled up to him. “Good night,” she said after a moment.

Tony raised his head slightly. “Hon?” He only got snoring in reply. He dropped his head back down on the pillow and chuckled to himself slightly. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


	5. Surprise Reunion

**(May 2020)**

The morning breeze wafted through the open window, bringing fresh odors from the garden and surrounding yard into the bedroom. Ziva and Tony woke up, hearing the breeze rustle through the curtains. Ziva sighed, laying back down, reminding herself that this is their new house.

“Tony, what a nice cool morning,” Ziva gently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand.

“Mm, yes. Perfect morning to sleep in?” Tony ribbed Ziva gently.

Ziva got out of the bed, leaving Tony looking up at her. He watched Ziva stretch in her comfortable pants and camisole before walking to the bathroom. “No, I think it's time to get up. Does sound tempting to sleep in, though.” She looked back at him and chuckled slightly.

“I am glad that Tali loves her bedroom, having her dollhouse in there. She took to the stairs really well, now she can come up and down like a pro. She seemed to adjust real good so far and I am happy to say. What you think so far?” Tony asked Ziva as he walked into the bathroom and saw her getting ready to step into the shower and closing the glass door behind her.

“On top of that, we're not that far from the McGees should we need anything. Good schools for Tali, too.” Ziva said to Tony as she turned the water on full blast.

Tony left and went to the kitchen, looking around, smiling to himself as he prepared his coffee. His cellphone blared out a ring-tone and Tony quickly picked his phone up and looked at the screen. The name said that it was his father, so Tony answered it and had a quick conversation with Senior. Moments after Tony hung up, he saw Tali walking from the hallway, greeting him with a sleepy smile.

Tony ran over to her and scooped her up. “And we're flyiiiiinng! Whooosh, off to the kitchen we goooo!” Tony said to Tali, smiling at her surprised/happy reaction.

Tali squealed in excitement and flung open her arms in the air saying “Fly me, Daddy!”

Tony chuckled at Tali's reaction about flying in the air so he picked Tali up into the air, making airplane sound as he walked down the hallway, having fun with his daughter until Ziva walked through the doorway, chuckling at Tony and Tali, as she tried to quiet her anxiety that had just exploded within her. She really didn't relish the thought of Tony dropping Tali, but willed herself to trust Tony with Tali; he had been with her for longer than Ziva had.

Ziva caught Tali's eyes. “Mommy! Daddy took me flying, and goes whoosh!” Tali said to Ziva, looking up with a big smile, bringing her hand up, mimicking an airplane flying through the air.

Ziva smiled at Tali, stroked her hair away from her face, and patting Tali's back with a hug, “yeah, your Abba is funny,” Ziva looks at Tali.

“Mommy, Abba is Daddy now,” Tali said to Ziva, hugging her, smiling. Ziva held back her tears and smiled back at Tali, as she tried to process what Tali just said. She glanced quickly at Tony, who walked to her, and wrapped his around her in a comforting hug.

“Oh Ziva, come here. You know what, I will always be our children's Abba. Daddy is fine with me too. I will always be their father, always remember that,” Tony said to Ziva, comforting her with a kiss and a hug.

“i grew up calling my father 'Abba'. I just don't want the kids to forget the name 'Abba and Ima'”. A tear started to leak out of one of her eyes. Ziva looked intently into Tony's eyes, causing him to gulp with emotion. “It wrecks my heart for me to hear them calling us mommy and daddy. But I have to remind myself that this is not Israel, and here in America we would give our children more freedom of what they can call us. But that does not mean we wipe out the tradition,” Ziva said to Tony, wiping her wet eyes. She patted his shoulder and turned to the kitchen.

“Ziva, I understand, and I would respect your wishes about our kids to have the traditional name of Ima and Abba. Here, at home, we can use your traditions and names. But out there, it's normal for Tali and this baby to want to be like everybody else. When we head out to Israel, I would encourage our children to learn Hebrew as with the old customs. As they grow, we will not forget your culture that will be in our family. Up to them if they want to speak it or not. It will be alright, my sweetcheeks,” Tony said to Ziva as he stroked her hair away from her eyes before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Ziva looked up at Tony. “Oh Tony, thank you, I would appreciate that our children learn to speak Hebrew at their own will. It just hit me hard because I was in Israel all alone with Tali, and I taught her to call me Ima. Now she's calling me Mommy,” Ziva said to Tony, hugging Tony and burying her face into his neck as she held back her tears.

“No matter what our kids call you, you will always be their mother. That will never change. Just like me, no matter what they call me, Abba, Daddy, everything will be alright.” Tony brought her closer to him, shushing her. “Always know that we will be their parents, love them, support them, be there for them. You are the best mother I ever seen, you are a beautiful mother. I love you my Ziva,” Tony said to Ziva, comforting her as she held him.

“Oh my Tony, that is true. That makes me miss my Ima.” Ziva smiled in memory. “She was such a wonderful mother to me and my sister Tali. I was only 11 on the day my mother kissed us goodbye and never returned; Tali would have been six, our daughter's age. That day, she left with my Abba as we headed to school. That night he came home telling us that our mother left on a business trip and was killed in an accident.” A sudden surge of anxiety welled up inside of her. “Hold me, please. What if he told lies, like in Israel about that property?”

Tony held Ziva for a few moments. “I remember. Take a few deep breaths, hon. Let me go ahead and fix breakfast, while you take care of Tali?” Tony raised his eyebrow and looked at Tali, who was holding onto Ziva's leg.

“Sure, not a problem. Eggs, I'm cravin' 'em for some reason this morning.” Ziva suddenly chuckled. The pregnancy sure seemed to be taking her emotions for a roller-coaster ride today. Ziva went to tend to Tali, while Tony made some breakfast for family.

As they sat down at the kitchen table to eat, Tony spoke up. “Ziva, my Dad called earlier. He sounds like he's in a really good mood. He'd like to see us today.” Tony looked up at her as he dug at his food with his fork. “He's going to be in Alexandria. He says he's got a girlfriend, says her name is Rebecca. Sounds lovely.”

“Oh, nice. Did he say where?” Ziva looked up.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, he wants us to meet him at this one restaurant that he usually goes to, if you're up to it.”

“Oh yes, if we find a sitter for Tali,” Ziva said to Tony, looking at Tony.

“Sitter? You mean Delilah? Sure, give the Elf-Lord every chance to teach them the ins and outs of computer gaming?” Tony waggled his eyebrows as he asked Ziva after taking a sip of his coffee.

This brought a chuckle to Ziva's lips. “I was going to say, what other babysitter? Yes, she is awesome. Let me text her in a little bit, and find out if she is okay with babysitting Tali,” Ziva said while tending Tali's plate for her to eat.

“Sounds good. I'll set it up with my Dad, and let him know we will be there,” Tony said to Ziva as he finished the last of his meal. Then he got up and walked toward the kitchen, taking his plate and coffee cup along with him. There, he took his phone out to call his Dad.

*

After Ziva and Tali finished up their meal, they all got ready for the day: Ziva made a couple of phone calls and text messages while Tony quickly checked a couple things on the laptop. After they were all satisfied that all had been squared away, they got ready for the day and left.

After making a quick detour to the McGee's to drop Tali off while they ran errands, they headed on into Alexandria.

Some time later, Tony and Ziva walked into the lobby of one of the nicer restaurants where Senior always loved to eat. After a moment, the hostess glided over to Tony while Ziva stood by, holding his hand. Her hand was starting to be slightly moist from sweat as her anxiety started to surface.

“Hello, Welcome to Samuel Adams restaurant. Shall I put down just the two of you?” the hostess asked Tony.

“Ah, no, I'm meeting my father Anthony DiNozzo and his lady friend. He is expecting us at the table, are they here?” Tony asked the hostess, while Ziva scanned the rest of the restaurant, spotting Senior at a table near the fireplace.

Before the hostess could answer, Ziva said, “Tony, I see your father, he's over there. Shall we should go to him?” Ziva pointed her finger past Tony's shoulder at the direction where Senior was sitting, causing him to turn to look.

“Ah, yes, there he is,” Tony said to the hostess, smiling.

“Yes, he told me was expecting you. Allow me to take you both there,” the hostess said as she guided Tony and Ziva to the table.

“Hey, Dad. What's new in the world for you?” Senior looked up as Tony asked.

Senior got up from his chair and greeted Tony with a smile and a hug. “Oh my boy, I am so glad you both are here. And good to see you, my darling Ziva.” Senior greeted Ziva with a warm hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Ziva smiled at Senior as Tony helped her to sit down, “it is always good to see you, Senior” Ziva said to Senior, smiling at Senior as she noticed how happy he looks.

“So, we are here. Where's your lady friend you were telling me about?” Tony asked, not noticing that Ziva had not stopped scanning the restaurant since she had walked in.

“She went to the ladies room. Rebecca will be here,” Senior said to Tony, looking at him and Ziva.

Moments later, a woman walked around Senior and pulled her chair out and sat down in it. Tony Sr.'s face lit up as she sat down. “Tony, Ziva, this is my lady friend, Rebecca.” Senior held out his hand, introducing her to them. His voice had a tinge of excitement in it.

“Pleased to meet you,” Tony said. “Where did you two meet?”

As Senior blathered on about how he met her on some business outing in New York, Ziva kept looking at Rebecca, sensing that there was _something_ about her that was familiar. Then she saw something that she was wearing – a locket - and her anxiety started to creep up within her. The sight of that locket triggered a distant memory within her. Ziva studied her, her face pale as if she just saw a ghost.

“Ziva, are you alright?” She suddenly spun around. Tony's concerned face was looking back at her.

“Oh.. the baby kicked...” Ziva blinked. She looked at him, holding back her thoughts. This has got to be a dream, she was frantically thinking to herself. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly, as if to soothe the baby within.

Tony leaned over to Ziva's ear. “Alright, let me know if you don't feel good,” Tony whispered. His guard had instantly gone up the moment he had noticed the change in Ziva's expression, borne from years of experience working with her at NCIS.

Ziva nodded, as she picked up her glass and took a drink, carefully scanning the room around her, before settling her eyes on the woman in front of her.

“Your father spoke highly of you. It is so good to meet you and your fiancée, it is so wonderful to meet you both,” Rebecca replied to Tony, with a slight nervousness in her voice. She had noticed Ziva's demeanor.

“Rebecca, this is Ziva, Tony's fiancée,” Senior said. As soon as she heard the name, Rebecca gasped audibly and the blood drained from her face, as if she had seen a ghost.

“Ah, nice to meet you” Rebecca replied with a nervous tone.

Ziva suddenly got up out of her chair. “I am going to the ladies room, and I will be back.” She gave Tony a look on her face, then stormed off to the restroom.

Tony looked at Ziva's receding figure and raised his arms in the air. “Uh-oh, here we go again...” Tony muttered. He looked quickly at his father as he pulled his phone out. He typed out a short text message to send to McGee. The message said, May need your services soon, things may be going south. Before he could hit Send, however, another message came in from Ziva. It read, She looks familiar! Decoy? Don't want family in danger – includes your father! Another message appeared almost instantly. Locket and voice seems so familiar, it read. Tony looked up from the phone for a moment, then looked back down as his phone buzzed with another incoming message. Ziva again. This one read, Calling Gibbs now. See you in a few. Tony closed out that message and returned to the McGee text and hit Send. Tony then put his phone in his pocket, looking at Rebecca, trying to figure out what had just happened.

“I think I need to head to the ladies' room also,” Rebecca started to stand up, but Tony grabbed her forearm, stopping her from getting up.

'Give her some space. She just needs a little room,” Tony said to Rebecca, eyeing Senior. The look said, Now what did you do this time?

Moments later, Ziva returned. She bent over and whispered into Tony's ear, “Gibbs wants us to meet him.” Ziva then turned to Rebecca. “We would like for you to come with us and ask more questions.”

This time, it was Senior and Rebecca's turn to be surprised at the sudden turn of incidents. “Why, what's going on?” Senior asked, standing up with a puzzled look on his face.

“Dad, no arguments. If Gibbs says he wants to see us, then we are going to see him, and she's coming with us,” Tony said as he maneuvered Senior towards the doorway. Ziva followed closely behind Rebecca as they exited the restaurant.

At the NCIS building, as they stepped off the elevator into the orange bullpen, Vance, Gibbs, and McGee were standing there, waiting.

“Oh, a welcoming committee?” Senior laughed.

But Vance was not having any of the humor, not right now. This was serious business. “Not quite. Please follow me to my office,” Vance said, before turning and walking toward his office. They all followed him to his office. Vance had everyone be seated around the conference table.

As everyone sat down, Vance turned to face Senior, then Rebecca. “it is good to see you, Senior. It has been a while. And you are, Miss...?” Vance walked around until he was standing in front of Rebecca.

“Can someone explain to me what is going on here? One minute we were sitting down to order a nice lunch, and the next we're being told to come here?” Senior shot Rebecca a quick glance before looking at Vance.

“Anthony, it is alright. My name is Rebecca Elizabeth Houston,” Rebecca stated her name. What is this all of a sudden, she wondered at what was happening.

The sound of furious typing reverberated throughout the room as McGee typed Rebecca's name on his laptop. The image popped up on the large screen TV, as he mirrored the laptop's screen to the TV for everyone to see. The large screen TV was behind Rebecca from where she sat; she was facing toward the desk and the window, with Ziva sitting in front of her. A quick glance up at the screen and she was able to see that she was in the witness protection program.

Vance pressed. “Your legal name? Tell me a little about yourself.”

“My name is Rebecca. Rebecca Houston. I came to America years ago. I married Joseph Houston and had two kids with him. Jessica and Thomas, both grown and in school. My husband Joseph passed away a few years ago,” Rebecca said. Her voice cracked ever so slightly.

Vance leaned closer to Rebecca. “From which country?” The look on his face meant business.

Rebecca gulped nervously, and a tear began to roll from one of her eyes. “Israel...”

Silence fell across the room. Everyone looked at Rebecca. Senior looked about the room, still a bit confused about what was going on. “Why, is there -?” Vance cut him off with a hand motion.

“Rebecca, I can see that you have been in protective asylum for years. Then we would like to understand the circumstances behind this, and to ensure that if you were in danger in the past, that this danger no longer exists. The reason we called you in is that there seems to be an open file on your case.” Vance explained clearly, opening a file folder and pointing out the relevant bits of information.

Rebecca looked up from the file. “Oh my... it all makes sense now. When I first saw Ziva, she sounded so familiar, I actually was wondering if I knew her, but couldn't remember who. And seeing Ziva looking at me as if she saw a ghost, when I heard her name, I thought I was dreaming,” Rebecca gulped as she tried to explain, stealing a quick glance at Ziva.

“Boss, here is more. Rebecca got the legal name Rebecca Elizabeth Houston when she married Joseph Houston, one of known senators for New York.” McGee looked up from his screen.

Ziva walked away toward to the window, trying to keep her anxiety down by taking deep breaths.

Gibbs got up and walked to her. “Sorry, Ziver. Gotta do this. Need to make sure she is not a decoy, not after what happened with Sahar.”

Ziva nodded. “That is what got my guard up real quick. When I first saw her, she looked so familiar.” Ziva looked over as Vance walked up to them.

“What triggered you to make the call?” Vance asked Ziva.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, then Vance, sighing. “The locket. Her voice also sounded so familiar. Not to mention her appearance.” Ziva shook her head, as if still in stunned disbelief. “I just told Tony about my mother this morning, then all sudden I'm seeing her? I just froze. That's why I called Gibbs,” Ziva managed to speak to Vance, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, rubbing her belly trying to tend her unborn child, calming herself, so as not to feed her anxiety to the unborn baby.

Senior had been watching all of this. “Could someone tell me what's going on here?” He asked, still not quite understanding what's going on, why all the questions about Rebecca all of a sudden.

Vance looked at Senior, but did not answer him. He flipped the folder on the table, causing it to spin around and come to rest right side up in front of Rebecca. “Alright, Rebecca, now that we do know a little more of who you are, let me ask you a question. Have you known Eli David?” Vance asked, intently looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca flinched slightly, gasping at the mention of Eli's name. “Um, well, it has been years since I have seen Eli. Well, he was my husband previously.” She looked at Gibbs, then Vance. She sighed. “He was not a good man. He always knew how to charm our daughters into being loyal to him. I have not seen him – or the kids - for 27 years.”

“What happened on that day? The day you left.” Vance turned around and paced, thinking.

Rebecca looked down for a moment, then looked up and started speaking, holding back the tears she knew would come eventually. “That day, he took me to the airport, sending me to New York. He threatened me to never look back, never to look for the children. He gave me a thousand dollars and left me at the airport, with a one-way ticket.” Rebecca answered Vance's question.

“Ah. More pieces of the puzzle are falling into place. According to the record we have found, we know who you are, so your real name is Rivka Elisheva David. Eventually after you were apparently forced to fly to America, you met Joseph Houston, and you asked for asylum.” Vance started reading from the dossier. A sniffle could be heard in the background as Vance continued to read. Gibbs looked up at the sound. “...new name, married you so he can protect you. I can see why. Eli was not the best man of the world, I knew him personally, I remember him mentioning something about you and your children.” Vance stood up, showing her the folder of picture of Eli David.

“It was so long ago. That day, we had an argument and it got bad enough for him to just send me away. I lost my family over my disagreement about what he wanted for the children,” Rebecca burst in tears, swearing in Hebrew.

Ziva walked off to the window, trying to keep her anxiety down, and did not want anyone to see her to cry, as she kept listening to Rebecca talking.

“He said that the children no longer needed me – they needed him. He told me that my children will be just like him, and it was best if I was not around to watch my children grow up into to be someone their father wanted them to be!” Rebecca replied, sobbing.

Ziva gasped, turning to face Rebecca as she tried to process all of what Rebecca had to say, slowly coming to the realization that Eli had sent her away so he can raise Ziva and her little sister Tali to be like him - like Ari - , and the realization made her sick to her stomach. He had really destroyed the family by his greed and demand for loyalty, Ziva thought as Rebecca/Rivka kept on talking.

“When I got to New York, I met a wonderful gentleman, Joseph Houston. We got married and had twins, a boy and a girl. Life was good. The only thing that I could not do was look for my children. The only way I can remember them is one picture that I always have on me.” She pulled out the locket she was wearing, then unclasped it from her neck and slid it across the table to Vance. “Joseph and the twins knew that I had kids back in Israel.” She looked down as she spoke, bringing up more pieces of her past. “When I heard Eli was killed, I started looking for my kids, but I kept getting dead ends. The last thing that I heard was that they were killed, and it broke my heart to pieces. But my twins kept me going. Even ever since their father Joseph died, they are what keeps me going.” Rebecca started sobbing as she buried her face in her hands, tears burning as they rolled down her cheeks.

Vance looked down at the locket, then picked it up and opened it. In it was a photo of Rivka/Rebecca with the two children, Tali and Ziva. He looked up at Ziva and nodded slightly, holding the locket out to her. Ziva slowly walked toward the end of table, taking the locket from Vance, and sat down by Rebecca, slowly coming to grips that she is really her mother, in the flesh. She looked down at the picture in the locket, talking to herself in Hebrew, and tears started to flow.

Gibbs bent over the table, reaching out to hold Rebecca's hand. “Rebecca... is it okay if I call you Rivka?” Rivka nodded. “Alright, Rivka, does this lady over there look familiar to you?” Gibbs asked Rebecca, glancing over at Ziva.

“She looks so familiar. I was forced to leave my children. The day that picture was taken at the olive grove, they were so little then. Let's see, Ziva would have been eleven, and Tali was six when I left them. Ever since that day I have always wondered what they looked like, I never gave up my hopes for the day I find them. Eli had made it clear that my babies died by doing what he wanted them to be, but I kept hearing different things.” Rivka sniffled as she sobbed the answer.

Ziva looked at Rebecca, reached her hand and said

“Rebecca, Eli is no longer around to hurt you. He is long gone, buried in Israel. He will not get us for what we know” Ziva comforted Rebecca, and took a deep breath, handing the locket back. Ziva started singing in Hebrew one of the songs that she always remembered, a song about a bird that her mother had taught her when she was a young girl.

Rivka looked up at Ziva as she sang the song. She smiled at Ziva. “I have never forgotten that song. It always been in my heart. That day, my girls were so happy. At the olive grove, Tali would go nuts with ladybugs, and she loved the birds. I remember my Ziva, she would laugh and sing some in Hebrew, and dancing around with Tali. We all just had so much fun singing. That house with the olive grove brought so much joy. It was also the last time I was there with my babies,” Rivka tried not to cry, then sang in Hebrew, as she looked at Ziva while Ziva joined in singing Hebrew. Tony sat by Ziva, lending her comfort.

“Rebecca, it is me, Ziva. I am your daughter. Yes, Tali got killed in an explosion when she was sixteen. I'm still here, as you can see. I remember those songs, one of them was a song about a little bird, Tzipporah in Hebrew that you taught my little sister Tali and me. I always sing them to my daughter.” Ziva said before she burst in tears, holding Rivka's hand, saying some Hebrew phrases only Tony and Rivka could understand.

“Ziva, I can't believe it. For a while I thought I was dreaming until I heard you speaking in Hebrew. You really are my daughter, oh my Ziva,” Rebecca sobbed, total surprise registering on her face when she realized that Ziva is her daughter.

Vance brought everyone back to reality. “Now that we have established everything that had happened between back then and now, I think it is safe to say that we can close the case,” Vance said as he snapped the folder shut. “Suffice to say that we can breathe easier and no longer have to worry about Eli. Never had any love for him. Oh, yes, I knew him before, professionally.” Vance nodded at Rivka, as she looked up in surprise. “I grew to respect him – and be very careful around him. You are welcome to stay as long as you like in this country.” He smiled as he patted her shoulder.

After Vance had dismissed everyone, everyone went their own ways, Ziva taking Rivka in Tony's car, and Tony riding with Senior in Senior's car. Tony and Senior split off from Ziva and Rivka, going on errands of their own and to pick Tali up.

“Rebecca... Rivka, here is where we live,” Ziva said as she pulled the car into the driveway a few minutes later. “We just moved in a couple of weeks ago.”

“This is so lovely, those landscaping and the house, it looks pretty,” Rivka looked around as she opened the door, finally looking at Ziva.

“Thanks. We try our best. I stay at home and work when I can.” Ziva smiled, as they walked up the walkway to the porch.

“Ah it is nice that they let you work at home. Does Tony work here sometimes?” Rivka asked Ziva while standing by her.

“Sometimes. Only when they need extra warm bodies,” Ziva said as she opened the door.

“Oh I see,” Rivka said with a slight chuckle. They both headed over to the dining room.

“It is amazing how well you speak English more than Hebrew nowadays.” Ziva said as she sat by Rivka.

“Oh yes. Thanks to my Joseph. He gave me two beautiful children, Jessica and Thomas, but most of all, he gave me English. When I met Anthony, I found that he is so sweet. We are good friends, I just like to have someone by me,” Rivka looked at Ziva, smiling.

“Ah that makes sense. We learned English – and several other languages – through our Mossad training. Tali was like 13, she was a good kid. But she had a lot of anger because you left, and Eli kept feeding more of that in her, he just wanted us to be tough, just bad enough to make us to be like him” Ziva shared some painful memory to Rivka.

“I am so sorry I was unable to look back, look for you, be there for you, but now I am glad that you are no longer with Mossad,” Rebecca nodded, holding Ziva's hand.

Ziva swallowed. “Long story. It all started when Ari was killed. I decided to work for NCIS as liaison to Israel, spent years working there. It is how I met Tony.” Ziva looked intently into Rivka's eyes. “When things got bad with Eli, he basically ran away to find me. It did not go as it should have. I was working on a case where the murder suspect was Eli. He killed someone, or had someone killed, I found out, so I cut him off. Next thing I know, he got himself killed in an explosion. I wish not to talk about him as much as I have moved on. He is dead to me and has been for years. Gibbs has been like a father to me, he saved my life as I saved his too.” Ziva sighed as she finished explaining to Rivka. She had been pacing the floor while she was talking; she texted Tony to ask him where he was.

“Oh that explains a lot why you had to do your job tonight. It must be a sign or something, something good that would happen to you when things goes well, I am still in shock knowing that my daughter is here, I am so sorry about Tali, your little sister, I miss her a lot.” Rivka looked on Ziva, holding back her tears.

“Thank you. I miss her as well. Every year on her birthday, I would sing the Tzipporah song to my Tali,” Ziva said to Rivka, then got distracted by the sound of the car and saw the car pulling up.

Ziva walked through the hallway to the entrance, when the door opened. Tony, Senior and Tali burst into the foyer. Tali got all excited to see her mother, as Ziva opened her arms wide to hug Tali as she ran into her arms.

“Mommy! I miss you so much! I almost got sad but Daddy came to pick me up, and Grandpa came with us” Tali said as she got up into Ziva's arms, being happy to be in her mother's arms.

“Aww I missed you so much too, I am glad you are home, and I have someone that I would like you to meet,” Ziva said as she hugged Tali, then Tony walked by her with bags of takeout food.

“Dad insisted that we should still enjoy dinner, so we swung by and got some takeout. You all good with that?” Tony raised a bag to show Ziva as she got up to walk, holding Tali's hand.

“Steak and potatoes, some sides and dessert,” Senior smiled to Ziva.

“Ah sounds good, they smell good. The same steak Gibbs always orders? Smells familiar,” Ziva chuckled when she realized where the food came from. She then beckoned Tali to come. “Tali, come with me, we have a surprise,” Ziva said to Tali.

As they both walked towards the dining room, Senior and Tony walked past them into the dining room. Ziva walked along with Tali, walking at her pace. She always does this when she gets home, she thought to herself. Tali suddenly stopped short of entering the dining room as she saw someone new there. She automatically grabbed onto Ziva, burying her face into her side under her arm. Ziva tried to get Tali out of her hiding, but Tali kept burying her face into her side. So Ziva knelt down near Tali and picked her up, where she buried her face into Ziva's neck as she sat down near Rivka.

Ziva whispered to Rivka, “Im...” She stopped herself, then continued. “This is my daughter, Tali. Her namesake,”

A tear suddenly fell from Rivka's eye down her face as she looked at Tali and at the mention of her name.

Ziva held back her tears, and said, “There was no other name I could give her.” She rubbed Tali's back and whispered to Tali, “Tali, it is alright, look at me, please?”

“She is so cute, so shy” Rivka said to Ziva, looking how cute Tali was being cradled into Ziva's arms.

“Tali gets real shy around the strangers easily. Once Tali warms up, she is all good with people when she feels safe,” Ziva said to Rivka, smiles gently.

“Mommy, who is she?” Tali whispered to Ziva as she peeked out of hiding, looking at Rivka.

“Tali, this is your Savta. Say hi Savta” Ziva smiled as she whispered to Tali. She put her down from her lap, but Tali promptly got back on her lap.

A lump formed in her throat as Rivka tried not to cry. “I am your Savta, your name is...?” Rivka said to Tali, reaching out her hand to Tali. First I find out my daughter is alive and now _this_? She tried to process all of this.

“I am Tali, I am five, I will be 6 next month” Tali whispered to Rivka.

Rivka smiled at Tali. “ Such a beautiful name you have.” Rivka managed to not show too much emotions, yet a tear still rolled out of one eye.

“Why are you crying, Savta?” Tali had noticed Rivka's tears.

“Oh my, I am just so happy to meet you,” Rivka replied.

Ziva managed not to cry with happy tears to see how sweet Rivka was with Tali.

After the dinner was over, they all went to the living room to relax.

“Ziva, do you believe in signs?” Rivka said as she sat on the couch by Ziva, while Tali was on the floor doing the show and tell of her toys to Rivka.

“Yes. I have been seeing many of them. One of had to do with the olive grove home. It's still there. Eli left paperwork putting the house in my name.” Ziva nodded at Rivka. “Also those birds and ladybugs that Tali found when we took her there, she found in the very same area where Tali and I played as kids. I remember you were there singing in Hebrew with us. I think it is a sign that this little Tali was meant to be Tali,” Ziva smiled at Rivka, in firm agreement that yes, signs do exist.

“Do you realize, that when I left, Tali was barely 6, you were 11. Now look at your little Tali, she is barely 6 next month when I showed up,” Ziva gasped and struggled to not cry.

“Yes, I did notice that today,” Ziva said as she rubbed her abdomen; her baby had suddenly started doing acrobatics inside her.

Senior and Tony both noticed how Ziva had suddenly cut her conversation short. Tony said, “Well, it all makes sense now. Sounds like everything's come full circle now?”

Just then, Tali climbed back up onto Ziva's lap. “Mommy?” She looked into Ziva's eyes. “I'm tired.”

“Ah, my Tali had started to call me Mommy lately. It bothers me because I was hoping for her to keep calling me Ima. But she does have knowledge that Ima means Mommy, when we say Ima and Abba to her. I've noticed her not using Ima as much as she used to,” Ziva said to Rivka.

“You're not alone. My two children call me Mommy as well,” Rivka said. “It's too painful for them to call me Ima.”

Tali turned in Ziva's lap. “Mommy, can we sing the bird song?”

Ziva looked down at her and smiled. “Of course we can. Let's sing together.”

They started singing in Hebrew, Tali leading. Ziva smiled at her as she followed along with Tali, looking at Rivka, then Tony and Senior.

“Join in, Rivka,” Ziva said, encouraging her.

Rivka joined in with the singing, and by the next line, Senior and Tony also tried their best to follow along. Tony and Ziva looked at each other with a smile in their eyes as they sang along with Tali.

As they wound down the song, they noticed that Tali had fallen asleep. Almost simultaneously, Senior and Rivka realized the lateness of the evening.

“Well, we better hit the road and get some rest. Good thing we've got the hotel in Alexandria,” Senior said as he walked up to Rivka.

Tony got up. “Today turned out to be very interesting, I'll tell you that, Dad.” He chuckled. “Glad it all worked out in the end.”

Rivka smiled. “My prayers have been answered, after all these years.”

After Senior and Rivka gave them farewell hugs, they walked out to their car and drove off, leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the house, with Ziva holding a sound-asleep Tali on the couch. After Tony locked the front door and turned down the lights, he sat down on the couch gently so as not to wake Tali. He moved closer to Ziva, in a warm embrace.

Ziva sighed. “What a day, right?”

“You can say that again.” Tony chuckled. “Sure threw me for a loop.”

“You're telling me?” Ziva looked at Tony incredulously. “Only this morning I told you about my mother and – here she is.”

Tony let out a long sigh. “I know, right? Crazy. Can we sleep in tomorrow?”

There was a pause. “Yes, Tony. Yes, we can.”

Tony chuckled. “I love you, babe.”

No response.

“Babe?”

He only got snoring for an answer. He chuckled. He leaned over to pick Tali up, but when he did so, she woke up.

“Okay, I'm going to bed. Good night, and I love you, Tony.” Ziva got up and wandered off to bed, leaving Tony to tuck Tali in for the night before he himself headed off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


	6. Celebrations

**(June 2020)**

Ziva looked at the calendar on the refrigerator and sighed, smiling. Lots to do on the day before Tali's 6th birthday, she thought to herself. She turned to look in the direction of the dining room, where Tony and Tali were eating cereal for breakfast.

“Tony, I am glad today's Saturday. I want to do some cleaning.” Ziva looked at Tony, then raised her arm then waved her hand around in the air as she continued talking. “Afterwards, I'll work some more on that case you and McGee asked me to do other day. You guys still want me to, right?”

Tony looked up. “I'll tell you what. The case, let's not worry about that until Monday. I want today and tomorrow to be family time, you know, that would be nice,” Tony said, smiling, raising his eyebrow. “Don't forget, tomorrow's Tali's big day, her birthday. Shall we make plans on what we want to do tomorrow?” Tony asked, stroking Ziva's hand.

“That's right. Just a lot on my mind. Plus, the baby's taking a lot out of me,” Ziva chuckles, patting Tony's shoulder.

Tony chuckled softly. “I noticed. That's alright, I'll be there for you,” Tony smiled up at Ziva as he started cleaning up his cereal bowl.

A small voice piped up. “Mommy, I am done with this cereal, can I go play with my dollhouse?”

Ziva and Tony looked down at Tali, who was smiling up at Ziva, cereal bowl nearly empty. “Oh, your cereal's all gone already? Good job!” Ziva smiled at Tali. “Could you put your bowl in the sink and give Ima and Abba a hug, please?” Ziva said, opening her arms to Tali, smiles.

“Yippeeee!” She hopped down from her chair and took her bowl over to the sink and then ran back to Tony and Ziva to hug them. “I love you mommy, and Daddy!” Tali then released her hug and looked up at them, smiling.

“Alright, now, you can go play,” Tony said to Tali.

After Tali scampered off to the playroom, Tony and Ziva helped each other cleaning the kitchen and dining room, before retreating to the living room where they sat down on their recliners.

“Ziva, I have an idea for Tali's birthday tomorrow, maybe. Let's do a cookout tomorrow.” Tony looked up momentarily from his laptop at Ziva, who was also reading her laptop. “You know, just us family and friends. We could invite your mother and maybe her twins, what's their names? Thomas and Jane, no, I mean Jessica?” Tony was snapping his finger when he was trying to recall Jessica's name. “Yeah, that's right. The McGees also, the Palmers, and of course Gibbs.” Tony was looking at the ceiling, then looked back down at his laptop.

“Sounds good. What about your father?” Ziva said to Tony while scanning her emails on her laptop.

“O, that's right, yeah. I'll call him to see if he is able to come for Tali's birthday,” Tony said, then his expression changed. “You know, we have not heard or talked to him since the day we met Rivka.”

Before Ziva could reply, the sound of Tali's pattering feet rapidly approaching along with the sound of her voice rapidly approaching reached her ears. “Daddy, Mommy, I see a big truck coming!” Tali appeared in the doorway, catching her breath.

Tony looked at Ziva, who shrugged. “Something I don't know about? Why...?” Tony walked to the living room window, where he saw the delivery truck parked outside, in the driveway. He continued on to the front door.

“No idea.” Ziva got up and caught up to Tony as Tali followed close behind.

As the delivery man came to the door, followed by two associates, he smiled at them and nodded his head toward Tony. “Got a big delivery. You, uhhh...” He looked down at his clipboard. “Tony... DiNozzo? Yeah, Tony DiNozzo.”

“That's me. Wasn't expecting a delivery, what's up?” Tony responded. Out of habit, Ziva did a quick scan of the area, and especially the delivery truck and the delivery workers. Everything seemed to be normal. So far. Who's this from? The hairs on the back of Ziva's neck stood up.

Delivery man smiled. “Looks like you're gonna be the barbecue king here.” He chuckled at Tony. “Looks like the sender is one Anthony DiNozzo.”

Tony and Ziva gasped, looked at each other, being puzzled but surprised at same time. “What did he get you this time?” Ziva gave Tony a stern look, eyebrow raised.

“No idea...” He indicated to the men. “Unload 'em, I guess. What are they, anyways?”

The lead delivery man said, “Oh, yeah, the smaller one, that one's a grill/smoker combination, says so right there on the box. The bigger one, I'm not as sure, pizza oven, maybe?”

“Pizza stove? What?!” Ziva asked Tony, looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

“Ah, I guess my dad wants me to have a man-kitchen,” Tony raised an eyebrow, patting her shoulder with a smile on his face, but with just a touch of disbelief in his voice.

“Oh, interesting. Sounds nice.” Ziva looked up at Tony, smiling, with a wink. “I get the inside kitchen, then.”

“Where d'you want 'em?” The delivery man asked Tony.

“Oh yes, around in the back, I'll show you where.” Tony went off to guide the guys to the backyard, as Ziva took Tali back into the house.

After everything was settled with the pizza oven and grill, Tony went back into the house and found Ziva working on her laptop.

“Hon?” Ziva looked up at Tony.

“Oh yes, I'm sending out the invites.” Ziva smiled up at Tony. “For Tali's party tomorrow?”

Tony's face brightened up. “Speaking of, I guess I could get the grill set up and maybe that wood stove, pizza oven, whatever it is.”

Ziva smiled at Tony. “Sounds good, nice to have them ready for tomorrow,” She chuckled at Tony while holding Tony's arm for a moment.

“Well, yeah, I figured, why not. Save us time, so I can be fully prepared for the big day,” Tony looked down at Ziva, returning her touch, comforting her with his presence.

“That sounds good.” Ziva said to Tony. Tony smiled, then walked away to the back deck.

Several hours later, as Tony was finishing up the pizza oven assembly and putting his tools in the toolbox, he heard a car pulling up in driveway. He finished putting his tools into the toolbox and got up, taking the toolbox with him. As he dropped the toolbox onto the workbench, he could see through the open garage door that it was his dad.

“What a surprise visit. I was about to call you.” Tony walked up to his car as Senior got out of the car.

“Well, I thought I'd surprise you and stop by to see you and your family before I head out tomorrow.” Senior smiled to Tony. “Like the surprise I sent you?” In his blithe, excited jabbering, he had not noticed the bewildered look on Tony's face.

“Dad? You sent me the smoker and pizza oven, but why?” Tony looked at his father with a very baffled look.

It was Senior's turn to look baffled. “Don't you remember? Your birthday.”

“My Birthday!? Seriously!?” Tony was flabbergasted.

“Tony, Senior!?” Ziva came out of the door at the porch to check on Tony because saw Tony standing in driveway, she was surprised to see Senior.

Senior looked up at Ziva and smiled. “Oh, hello there, my darling! I just came here to wish Tony a happy birthday. I thought I'd stop by to see if you liked them?”

Ziva looked at Tony with a concerned expression. Is he okay? The look said. “Senior, Tony's birthday is next month." Ziva said to Senior. “Tali's is tomorrow.”

“Dad, is everything ok?” Tony asked Senior.

'Oh yeah, never better. I wish I could come tomorrow, but here's the thing. Tomorrow I'm seeing some rich businessman, something to do with oil, from Iran. Hopefully buy a yacht from him.” Senior chuckled and patted Tony on the shoulder.

“Great. Always business before family,” Tony muttered under his breath. “Dad, why a yacht, of all things? What are you gonna do with it?” Tony asked incredulously.

Senior chuckled. “Oh, well, maybe take a cruise on it?”

“Who's this oil sheik, if you don't mind my asking?” Ziva spoke up.

“Omar something or other, I dont know. All I know is he's trying to unload this yacht he's got.” Senior shrugged.

“Couldn't you put off your flight to see your granddaughter's birthday tomorrow?” Tony asked. “You seem to not have your priorities straight lately. What about family and health?” Tony had gotten to the point where every time Senior brought up one of his many business deals, it would set him off. Whenever Senior got involved in one of those shady business deals, everything seems to always go south for him.

“Sorry, non-refundable ticket.” Senior shrugged. “Can't pass this steal of a deal up.”

“Again with your shady dealings! I'm sick of it,” Tony threw his hands up and scoffed in exasperation. “Your drinking also! I can smell it from a mile away.”

“Tony! You can't tell me what to do, what I need to do with the business and my drinking. I said I'm fine, I've got things handled!” Senior snapped at Tony.

Tony scoffed and stormed off to the back yard to ensure that everything was set up for tomorrow as Ziva returned. She had been on her way back into the house, but stopped and came back when she heard things getting heated.

“Now what'd I do to upset him?” Senior looked at Ziva confusedly.

“Senior, he's worried that your drinking is getting out of hand, and what about the yacht now? What are you gonna do with it?” Ziva asked with a raised eyebrow. “And Tali? How are you going to make it up to her?”

Senior looked chastened. Only Ziva could have that kind of effect on people. “I am sorry. It must have slipped my mind. I'll go talk with Tony,” Senior said.

“I think it's best if you left him alone for a bit.” Ziva stopped Senior. “He's a little upset right now because of what you said and did, especially with Tali.”

“I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. Tell Tony I will give him a call later” Senior looked pained. He walked to the car door, looking back at Ziva. He noticed Tali standing in the doorway of the garage leading to the kitchen, looking at them. He then got in his car and drove off.

Drive off like nothing happened, will you? Ziva thought to herself, fighting back her tears, but not completely succeeding. Tali looked up to Ziva, puzzled, wondering why Senior, her grandpa, took off without saying goodbye to her. Tali then turned and ran to her bedroom and started sobbing. Ziva followed her to her bedroom. A moment later, as she lay by Tali comforting her, she heard the door quietly open and close, and she looked up to see Tony walk into the bedroom.

“I am sorry, my sweetcheeks. I had to chill for a few minutes. I thought I come in to check on you guys. Nothing new with my dad. Stubborn as usual.” Tony said to Ziva, sitting on the bed next to Ziva and Tali.

“Tali is upset because your father never bothered to talk to her or even give her a hug before he left. She felt it was her fault that you and your dad argued.” Ziva looked back down at Tali, who was starting to settle down. “You wonder why she adores her Papa Gibbs, he would never do that to Tali.” Ziva looks at Tony, rubbing Tali's back as she was cradled in her arm.

“Sorry my dad is like that,” Tony patted Tali's back. “Sometimes he and I have grown up disagreements on things. But it never is or will be your fault.” Tony smiled at Tali.

“Maybe grandpa forgot to say bye and I love you to me?” Tali softly asked as she calmed down, crawling back into her covers.

“Might be the case. Everything will be okay. Now, tomorrow is your birthday, we will have so much fun. Now, go to sleep, kiddo,” Ziva said, as Tony looked down and smiled. They both went to bed shortly thereafter.

The next morning, Tony got up a short time before Tali, and started cooking up breakfast, doing Tali's up extra-special. As they were cooking breakfast, a sleepy Tali walked into the room.

“Is it my birthday yet?” Tali yawned.

“Yes it is,” Ziva said, smiling, picking her up as she got to Tali, bringing her to her chair and sitting her down in it.

“Well, good morning, birthday girl!” Tony smiled as he brought a plate with Tali's favorite chocolate-chip smiley-faced pancakes, decorated with little dollops of whipped cream for the eyes and nose, and cherry on top of the nose. Tony pulled out a lighter and flicked it to light the candle on the pancakes. Tali suddenly disappeared from view; she had taken refuge behind Ziva's legs.

“Oh Crap,” Ziva quietly muttered under her breath, having suddenly been pushed into an awkward stance by Tali. She reached down and brought Tali out from hiding and cradled her, before Tali started crying. “Shush, it's okay, Tali. It's a candle, just for you to make your wish as you blow it out?” She looked up sharply at Tony, who gulped audibly.

“No fires. She freaks out.” Ziva said quietly.

Tony was slightly puzzled. “She was okay at Gibbs? The fireplace?”

Ziva nodded “In control – protected. If it's not protected she feels like there is no control over the fire.”

Tony scratched his head. “That would make sense that every time she sees a flame she freaks out, like when my dad would set up his fire pit.”

As time passed on towards the afternoon, Tony and Ziva got the house cleaned; Tali was bubbling with excitement about the upcoming party. As she stood in front of the sink, Ziva could see through the window Tony setting up the grill/smoker and pizza oven. Suddenly, she noticed Tali walking up behind Tony.

“Tony!” Ziva hollered through the window. “Tali's out there, I think she wanted to see what her Daddy is up to” Tony looked around, catching sight of Tali, smiling at him.

All of a sudden, the sound of loud crackling exploded like gunshots through the open door of the pizza oven's firebox as some wood suddenly exploded from the heat, startling Tony to where he lost his balance and fell off the deck. A look of pure terror etched across Tali's face as she screamed shrilly.

“Ima! Imaaaa!” She ran back towards the house, then jumped up into Ziva's arms as Ziva opened the door to the deck.

“Tony! Tony, are you alright there!” Ziva hollered at Tony

“Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't expect that,” Tony got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off himself.

“Tony, what happened?” Ziva asked, looking at Tony with a concerned expression, cradling Tali.

“Must have been some knotty wood in there, maybe.” Tony shrugged.

Ziva held Tali away from her and checked her. A puddle slowly grew on the front of her clothes. “What did I tell you about fire? Any sounds of exploding things? Now I've got to change Tali.”

“Oh my, I am so sorry. I didn't realize some of this wood was knotty. I will make sure it won't happen again, my sweetcheeks.

“Learn something new every day, right? A new thing learned keeps the head slaps away,” Ziva said to Tony, looking at him, smiles softly.

Before Tony could respond, Tony, Ziva and Tali heard the sound of a boot kicking the gate. Tony turned and then walked to the fence gate and opened it as Ziva walked back into the house to tend to Tali.

“Well hello. Heard there was a birthday party happening, so I figured I'd stop by,” Gibbs smiled as he held up a couple of bags and walked past Tony through the gate. Moments later, Rivka stepped through. The McGees and Jimmy and Tori, his daughter, followed behind.

After a few moments, Tali stepped outside, followed by Ziva. Upon noticing Rivka, she sidled up to Ziva and grasped her pant leg. She looked up at Rivka and cautiously smiled.

“Tali, remember who she is?” Ziva looked down to Tali, smiling.

“Savta?!” Tali answered softly looking up to Ziva, grins.

“That is right, she is your Savta, say hello. Wanna give her a hug?” Ziva asked Tali, gently walking her closer to Rivka.

“Hi, Savta. today is my birthday, I am 6 years old,” Tali said softly as she got closer to Rivka. She reached up to hug her.

'Oh sweet Tali, happy birthday to you,” Rivka said as she returned Tali's hug. “We have some things for you, you can open them later.” She set her bags down on the porch nearby.

Tali smiled and nodded, then went off with the children as everybody converged onto the backyard and deck area where Tony and the men gathered around the grill and pizza oven to talk amongst themselves over steak and pizza being cooked; the kids were off playing and swimming in kiddie pools. The ladies worked together to set out the meal, fill the drinks, and mingled amongst each other.

Later that evening, they had cake inside the house, and they sang their happy birthday's to Tali, and after cake Tali opened her presents. Afterwards, the children headed over to Tali's playroom to watch movies. All the mothers made sure the kids were good, then went to help Ziva do a quick clean. It made her day to see Tali so happy with her friends.

As soon as the cleanup was done, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Delilah, Jimmy, Breena, and Gibbs went to sit around in the living room. The sounds of the children laughing and talking with each other top of the movie going on filtered to the room.

“What a day, right? Think we did good,” Tony half-said, half-whispered to Ziva, giving her a sweet look with a smile.

“Well not too bad day, other than the times you scared Tali.” Ziva smiled.

Gibbs landed a head smack on the back of Tony's head.

“Oof, what was that for, boss?” Tony reflexively put his hand on the back of his head.

“Ah...now what did you do to scare Tali?” Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

'Wow, brings back memories of work,” Tony muttered. Everyone broke out in laughter.

“I think he's learned not to have any fire or things going bang around Tali now,” Ziva smiled to Gibbs.

“How come she didn't freak out with your fireplace, though?” Tony wondered.

“How you handle the fire, what wood you use,” Gibbs shrugged.

“The kind of wood makes a difference? Might make sense why I got some Tommy Dillinger wood,” Tony chuckled lightly.

Gibbs nodded. “Yup. Don't get the crappy wood, get the good stuff. Hardwoods, hickory, oak, cherry. No more exploding wood.” He changed the subject. “Senior?”

“Oh, man.” Tony shook his head.

McGee chuckled. “Another one of his questionable business dealings?”

Tony looked somewhat pained. “Gibbs, have you ever wondered how it would be possible to gouge out your spleen, replace it with a stone, and not even feel it? Well, that's how I feel like he's doing to us.”

Gibbs laughed.

“McGee, help me here. How could my dad even think my birthday was today? He had this grill and pizza oven delivered here. Yesterday. Then he shows up.” Tony sighed exasperatedly.

McGee somehow maintained a neutral look on his face. “And?”

“Can you believe the nerve of my father? Has the guts to come out here and say 'Enjoy your birthday present'? Not even Tali. Does he even remember her birthday? He's always shown up pretty faithfully up until now, what's up with that?” Tony shrugged and held out his hands.

“I've noticed that as well.” Ziva was curling her hair, as if in deep thought. Damn this anxiety, she thought to herself. The anxiety had been going almost nonstop for the last couple of days.

“You know, it doesn't sound like Senior to get schedules wrong, and that makes me wonder if he is really okay,” Jimmy said, slightly concerned. He had a keen eye for that sort of detail, as well as an almost photographic memory. “I'd probably have to see him to be sure, though.”

Gibbs raised his arms and shrugged his shoulders. “He say where he was headed to this time?”

“Iran, I guess, to talk with some oil sheik to buy a... yacht?” Tony said.

McGee's face looked as if his computer upstairs came to a complete halt. His mouth made movements, not forming complete words. After a few moments, Gibbs got up slightly from his chair and reached over and smacked McGee on the back of his head.

“Spit it out, McGee,” Gibbs said.

“Why a yacht? No ocean out in the middle of the desert?” McGee said.

Gibbs looked at McGee. “Are you serious? The Persian Gulf? The Caspian Sea?”

Ziva twirled her hair nervously. “But buying a yacht that he'll never use? That's not Senior.”

Rivka spoke up this time. “I've noticed little things recently about Senior. Like him using the debit card, then forgetting he had it in his hand, forgetting he just put the keys in the ignition, stuff like that.”

Delilah said, “You know, there could be the off chance that he might have dementia.”

Jimmy looked over to Delilah. “I was thinking of that.”

“Ohh, I think it's just his drinking. He needs to lay off the sauce,” Tony said.

Gibbs noticed that Ziva was twirling her hair. He nodded slightly to Ziva. “Keep an eye on him. Oil sheik? Interesting one for Senior.”

Tony looked slightly pained. Jimmy and McGee both looked at him. McGee patted him on the shoulder. “I feel you, bro. Parents, you can never understand them.”

Gibbs got up to get another drink. “This one you need to keep an eye on. Delilah's right.” He shot Tony a look before he disappeared through the doorway to the kitchen.

“But why does it have to be me? He's a grown man,” Tony muttered to himself.

McGee chuckled. “I guess it's our lot in life: when our parents grow old, they need us more.”

“Just shoot me,” Tony groaned. His head suddenly rocked forward as he felt a slight sting on the back of his head. Gibbs walked by Tony and sat down. Gibbs had head-slapped Tony from behind.

“Be a man.” Gibbs shot Tony a look.

Rivka and Ziva laughed, watching the banter between the two. Ziva turned to Rivka. “I swear, you put these three in the same room with each other, and it's nonstop jokes.”

“It brings me joy that you're surrounded by such kind and good people.” Rivka smiled back at Ziva.

“They've been there for me, through hell and back. I owe a lot to them,” Ziva looked back at the men ribbing each other.

Rivka nodded, looking intently at Ziva for just a fraction of a second before breaking out into a smile. “It brings me great pride to see you doing so well.” She hugged Ziva from the side.

Later that evening, after everyone had left for the night, Ziva and Tony both sighed as they headed to the couch with Tali. Ziva sat down on her end and propped up the recliner and stretched out while Tony sat somewhat in the middle, letting Tali fill the space between them.

“Good day, hon?” Tony looked over at Ziva and asked her quietly.

“I'd say so.” She looked down as Tali curled up in her lap, trying to adjust herself to be more comfortable. “Bird song again?” She smiled at Tali.

Tali laughed. “Yes! Sing the bird song 'gain!”

Tony chuckled. Ziva said, “Okay, here we go.” They started singing the Tzipporah song, in Hebrew.

Once Ziva and Tony put Tali in bed after singing the Hebrew song, they walked away from the bed, pausing at the doorway to look back on how beautiful and peaceful Tali looked as she slept. They both stepped away from the doorway, with Ziva quietly pulling the door to, then walked quietly to their bedroom.

“Glad the day's over,” Ziva sighed as she changed into panty shorts and camisole for the night.

“Oh yeah, my sweetcheeks. Glad it turned out good overall,” Tony replied as he finished putting his pajama pants on.

Ziva climbed into the bed. “Sure took a lot out of me today, though. I'm wiped.” She chuckled.

“That's okay, we got all night to rest,” he whispered to Ziva, adjusting himself to hold Ziva comfortable.

“Oh yeah, mmm...” Ziva muttered, as she was thinking if Tony would want to have their love embracing or should she fall asleep.

“Ziva, are you thinking the same as I am thinking?” Tony asked Ziva, kissing her forehead.

“Just turn the lights off. If it happens, it happens. Right now, I just want to cuddle with you,” Ziva said with a flirty tinge to her voice, smiling.

“Sounds good.” Tony rolled over partway to turn his lamp off. “Nice way to end the day, this, huh, babe, cuddling? Who knows, maybe something extra, huh?” Instead, he got nothing but a snoring sound. Tony chuckled when he realized Ziva just gave him a tease, wracking his mind a bit. He leaned over and kissed Ziva's forehead and said, “Good night, and I love you always my sweetcheeks, Ziva.”

“Good night, my Tony.” Ziva stopped snoring long enough to answer. “Love you.”

Tony opened his eyes and held his breath to see if Ziva was still awake. But when he heard snoring again, he smiled and laid his head back down as he went to sleep holding Ziva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


	7. More Celebrations

**July 2020**

Ziva's laptop dinged as it completed the bootup routine, and the welcome prompt popped up on Ziva's laptop. A couple of seconds later, another ding as Tony's laptop finished booting up. Tony adjusted himself as he waited for the welcome prompt to appear on the screen. The sounds of Tali playing with her dollhouse drifted to their ears from her playroom; a Disney movie was playing on the TV set in there.

“Let's start making plans.” Ziva smiled as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. She was getting pretty uncomfortable at times, her abdomen swollen from the pregnancy, sometimes getting in the way.

“Well, since it's the fourth today, are we -” Tony began before Ziva interrupted.

“Your birthday is in a few days, what would you like to do for your birthday?” Ziva asked, as she reached out for Tony's hand.

“Oh, I dunno - I am happy with a cookout. Have Gibbs and the McGees, maybe the Palmers over.” Tony gently clasped Ziva's hand, and shrugged slightly. “We could get a kiddie pool or two, so the kids can swim if they want. Maybe do it in the afternoon or evening since it is hot out there.” He smiled at Ziva.

“Sounds like a good plan. In the evening, definitely. The heat is murder on me.” Ziva made an 'I'm-too-hot' expression. “Yes, we just hang out, have a good cookout. The kids will have a blast with those pools, it'll be worth it.” Ziva flicked her finger in air as if she was flicking a magic wand, while smiling at Tony.

“Wonderful. I guess we can just stop by the superstore tomorrow or something to get the pools and stuff,” Tony reached out for Ziva's hand, smiles.

“Yeah...” Ziva nodded. Before she could go any further, she heard her phone ringing. She picked the phone up and looked at the screen. The name “Gibbs” popped up on the screen. “It's Gibbs calling. Wonder what's up?” Ziva gave Tony a look, then answered the phone. “Yes?

“Hey Ziver,” the voice spoke from the phone. Ziva quickly put the phone on speakerphone.

“Gibbs. I put the phone on speakerphone, Tony's here also.” Ziva held the phone out so that Tony could hear also.

“Figured you would.” Gibbs chuckled. “Still on for today?”

“Oh yeah, I made the pasta salad last night. Tamales are cooking now. Won't be long before they're ready, and then we're headed your way,” Ziva replied as she nodded, quickly glancing at Tony.

“Sounds good, Ziver.” Gibbs' voice drifted to them from the speaker.

Tony leaned forward towards the phone and said, “Gibbs, anything you need for us to bring?”

“Not much. I got some meat from the butcher shop yesterday. Can you get hot dog buns and ketchup? I also bought hot dogs in bulk, in case the kids don't want steaks,” Gibbs said.

“Sure we can do that, I can grab some on our way to your place,” Tony nodded.

“No, let's head over to the park near my place.” Silence filled the air. Just when Ziva was going to say something, Gibbs' voice reached her ears. “Oh, Ziver?”

“Yes?” Ziva raised an eyebrow. There was something... off about Gibbs' voice. Not in the way that would normally set her senses on alert, but more of a curious way that made her wonder, what's up with Gibbs now? It was unusual to hear him sound... nervous... when he was talking to Ziva.

“Ah Ziver, would you be OK if I invited Rivka over? Thought I'd ask you first.” Gibbs asked.

“I would love to have her over for the party. I was thinking about her recently, actually.” Ziva smiled and nodded.

  
“Hm, so are we gonna see a Gibbs-Rivka thing?” Tony ribbed at Ziva, laughs.

“I heard that, DiNozzo. Thank you, Ziver. See you guys later.” The phone went dead.

Ziva clicked her tongue as she set her phone back down. “Everything's set for tonight, looks like. Let's go ahead and get ready.” She set her laptop down and slowly got up, but made it up only halfway before her belly got in her way again. She got herself set up again to get up, but this time Tony was there to help her get up.

After they had arrived at the hilltop park a couple of miles from where Gibbs lived. As they got out of the car, Gibbs pulled up next to them. They waved at each other as Gibbs and Rivka got out of Gibbs' car.

“Let's head over here,” Gibbs pointed towards a pavilion with a playground nearby.

Tony nodded. “Righty-o, lead the way. Got the tamales and pasta here, boss.” Tony raised the dishes slightly.

“Don't worry, we also got the hot dog buns.” Ziva held up the sack with the buns.

They all followed Gibbs to the pavilion. A voice called out from behind them. “Our spot as usual, right?”

Gibbs chuckled. “Yup. Playground over there for the kids.”

Tony looked at the McGees. “Well, look at you, all ready to celebrate today.”

McGee chuckled. “We figured, why not go all the way?” McGee pointed to his red-white-and-blue tie-dye shirt. He then looked at Delilah and their kids, also wearing matching shirts. “And you?”

As they all reached the pavilion, they could see that the evening sun was starting to cool things down. They set up to cook their steaks and hot dogs on the grill that was part of the pavilion, while the children went to play at the playground.

After they ate their steaks and hot dogs, they cleaned up and then set up their chairs at the edge of the hill where they could overlook the city. They had picked this spot for a reason.

“Ah, this view, the sunset is very breathtaking,” Rivka sighed as she walked up to Ziva, looking at the sun setting.

“Oh yeah. This park is a popular place for people, mainly for the view of the sunset. Evenings like these will give you really beautiful views.” Ziva nodded, smiling at Rivka.

Gibbs nodded. “Shannon and I came here a lot in the past. Before I was deployed, that is. Kelly loved that playground.” Gibbs pointed to the very same one that the kids are playing on. “Great memories with them here.” Gibbs walked up between Ziva and Rivka. He let out a silent sigh as he stood between them.

Ziva looked at Gibbs. She knew the look in Gibbs' face. “This is a good spot for us to come to. Peaceful.” She patted his shoulder. “Let's honor their memory by coming here every year.”

Gibbs tilted his head briefly. “Yeah, why not? Something traditional for us.” Gibbs nodded before he walked away to see Tony and McGee.

“Have you been here before?” Rivka asked Ziva, snapping her out of her gaze as she watched Gibbs head over to the men.

“Well, a few times, in the past. Tony and I came out here from time to time, when we were working for Gibbs years ago.” Ziva smiled at Rivka.

Everyone sat down in their lawn chairs in sort of a semi-closed circle. Tali had her headphones on, sitting on her small chair alongside the McGee kids. Tony and Ziva sat by Gibbs and Rivka, while McGee and Delilah sat across the table from them. Rivka sat by Gibbs. After a few minutes, the fireworks started, the reports of the fireworks muted by distance to the point all they heard were slight taps and pops. Everyone enjoyed watching the fireworks, having occasional light conversations. As soon as the fireworks ended in a grand finale, everyone packed up and went home for the night.

Early in the morning of July 8th, Ziva woke up, realizing that for once, she had a good night sleep. The last few days had been hard on her, what with the unrelenting heat sapping her of what energy she had for the day. She turned over slightly and looked at Tony, peacefully sleeping. She smiled, stroking Tony's cheek softly.

“Tony?” She whispered in Tony's ear. No response. “Tony?” She tried again, then she kissed him softly. She slowly slid her hand down Tony's leg, causing him to stir awake slowly.

“Mmm, it always feels good when you do that, my sweetcheeks.” Tony turned towards Ziva and pulled her closer to him, hugging her and giving her full on kiss.

“Happy birthday to you, my sweet Tony,” Ziva said after a full on kiss with Tony. “We got a little bit of time before Tali wakes up. Are up to it?” Ziva said with a flirty tone, batting her eyes, beckoning him closer to her.

“Ah, sure this sounds fun to do, I would want to cuddle and be with you, and I will be careful there,” Tony adjusted himself, kissing Ziva, as Ziva put her arms around Tony.

After spending a good chunk of time making love and cuddling with each other, Tony had dozed off. After a few moments, Ziva got out of the bed, heading to the bathroom. She wanted to let Tony rest, while she got ready for the day. After Ziva got finished, she walked past Tony, pausing long enough to look down at him on the bed, all splayed out. Ziva giggled at him as she pondered, looking at him, feeling on top of the world. She then headed out to the kitchen to start breakfast. About the time Ziva was almost finished cooking, Tony walked up to Ziva from behind, giving her a hug.

'My sweetcheeks, you are so beautiful, and you sure always make my day bright every day, I love you,” Tony said.

“Mmm, I love you too my Tony, Did you have good nap?” Ziva grinned, looking at Tony, smiles.

“I did not realize I fell back sleep after that.” Tony chuckled at Ziva, kissing her cheek.

Ziva laughed. “Tali should be getting up right about now. The breakfast is about done, so you can go ahead get Tali ready. I shall get this ready and set up on table” Ziva tilted her head on Tony’s shoulder, and smiled.

“Sounds good, I will go get our sleepyhead princess and be back in few” Tony nodded, kiss Ziva's forehead, then he walked away to tend Tali.

As soon Tony and Tali came back to the kitchen table, Ziva brought food on table, then Tony help her with silverwares and drinks while Ziva needed to sit down, tending Tali in her seat.

“Mommy, French toast?” Tali tilted her head wondering why no pancakes,

“Tali, it's Daddy's birthday today. That means, he gets whatever he wants for breakfast. Just like when you had your pancakes on your birthday.” Ziva smiled at Tali.

“Oh, it's Daddy's birthday?” Tali's face brightened. “Happy birthday, Daddy!”

Ziva chuckled. “Here's your eggs, with some cheese on top. Don't forget your toast.”

“Mmm, this French toast and some bacon, they are really wonderful, you did good.” Tony nodded, smiling at Ziva.

“Mmm, thank you. Look at me, eating for two. As long as I take it easy, all is good,” Ziva said, putting her plate down before patting's Tony's arm.

Tony chuckled slightly. “Well, I think you did great with the cooking,” Tony nodded, holding Ziva's hand.

Later in the evening, Ziva and Tony spent some time setting up for the party: Ziva putting chairs around a large table that Tony had previously set up, filling up a large kiddie pool, Tali trailing her, carrying on a conversation with Ziva; Tony cleaning his grill, then preparing it to be set alight. Ziva then went to sit in the shade for a few minutes. As Tony stood up from firing up the grill, he noticed a couple of figures approaching the gate.

“They're here. One of you, can you open the gate please?” Tony asked in the general direction of Ziva and Tali.

Ziva's face brightened at the news, and she awkwardly got out of her chair and went over to open the gate.

“Yippeee, Papa Gibbs is here!” Tali ran to the gate, stopping at the latch.

“Hold up a sec,” Ziva made her way to the gate as fast as she could and undid the latch and opened it. In stepped Gibbs, followed by Rivka.

Tali let out a tiny squeal of excitement. “Savta! You came too!” She ran up to give them a warm hug.

Gibbs chuckled. Rivka smiled at Tali. “Well, I wouldn't miss this day for anything,” Rivka said.

As they walked back to their chairs, she looked over at Rivka and Gibbs and marveled at the realization that it felt it good to see Gibbs being happy spending time with Rivka. That a woman that only a few short months before she thought was dead, is now back in her life, a fact that she struggled to accept at times, the fact that Rivka is really her mother, and was still struggling to come to grips with the enormity of the whole situation and what it meant to her.

“Hey Ziver, you doing alright?” Gibbs went closer to Ziva to make sure she is ok.

“Oh yeah. Just about done setting up everything here. I need to sit down for a few minutes, though.” Ziva cracked a slight smile, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs rushed over to Ziva to help her as she sat down in her chair. “Making sure you were okay. Heat'll drain you. Good thing it's cooling down, though.” Gibbs looked out over the horizon. After a couple of moments, he went over to where Tony was.

“Hi there, it is always good to see you Ziva.” Rivka walked up to Ziva before sitting down by Ziva.

“Hi, Rivka. Slowing down a bit here. I had to sit down for a few, the heat's been horrible lately.” Ziva looked over in the direction of the men gathered around the grill. “Hm, looks like Gibbs is probably giving Tony some pointers on the grill.” Ziva raised her eyebrow, then looked back at Rivka with a smile on her lips.

“He speaks highly of you. Gibbs, I mean.” Rivka smiled back at Ziva. “Gibbs could pass as your father in another life. Tony, you, he talked about all the time. McGee also. He said you three are like his family.” Rivka spoke gently, giggles along with Ziva watching Tony and Gibbs ribbing over the grill.

“We have taught each other a lot of things. Working with him, I've grown into a much better person. If it wasn't for Gibbs, I would have ended up like... Eli.” Ziva looked down at the ground for a moment, then looked back up. “Tony also. Oh, especially Tony. He was – and still is – my rock.”

Rivka took Ziva's hands and held them. “For that I am deeply grateful. It pleases me ever more so that I have not lost my daughter,” she said in Hebrew.

“I'm still coming to grips with the fact that you've been alive all these years, all because of the selfish desires of one man.” Ziva shook her head slightly, then composed herself. “But all that should stay in the past. We move forward, with a new hope.” Ziva smiled, then turned her head almost absentmindedly towards the gate. Just then, she saw the McGees approaching the gate.

“Hey Ziva! Here we are,” McGee called over the gate to Ziva.

“Hold your ponies, I am coming,” Ziva got to the gate and opened it with a welcoming wave of her arm. Delilah entered first, being pushed by McGee. The twins followed closely at their sides.

“ 'Horses', it's 'hold your horses'.” McGee smiled briefly, then frowned slightly. “I just got a text from Palmer. Family emergency, something about Breena's father being in the hospital. But Jimmy did say he'd try to call Tony to wish him happy Birthday,” McGee shrugged slightly as they turned and walked towards their chairs under the screened tent next to the deck. The twins raced off to play with Tali in the playground area.

“Oh, wow. Sorry to hear that. Hope it works out for him.” Ziva turned to look at Tony with Gibbs next to the grill. “Shall we go over there and wrack Tony's mind?” Ziva said with a giggle, pointing to Tony.

“Ah yeah I have some ideas what to wrack his mind, let's see if it works, Ziva” McGee laughs along with Ziva as they walked toward Tony.

As McGee walked up the deck, Gibbs walked over to McGee and gave him a handshake before walking to the table to sit by Rivka, watching the kids to play. As Tony turned to greet McGee with a brotherly hug, he saw something that made him smile.

“I didn't figure you for a Yankees fan. Still, a good change from what you usually wear at work, right?” McGee grinned.

“Ah this?” Tony pointed to his ball cap. “Yeah, My Dad sent me this for my birthday, it was few weeks ago, I think his age is slowing him down even his memory is questionable there at times.” Tony looked slightly pained. “Ziva and I took Tali to see him last week. “It was hard, especially for Ziva. He used to love to spend time with Tali. But lately, he seemed... distant at times when talking with Tali.”

Gibbs spoke up. “Think it's time to see the doctor.”

Tony looked even more pained. “That's the thing. We tried to talk him into seeing a doctor. You know how he is, his stubborn streak.” Tony mimicked Senior's voice. “Nope! I'm perfectly fine, why should I need to go see a doctor? You're worrying too much.” He sighed dejectedly, turning back to the grill.

“He's also said some... odd things... once or twice when we were there.” Ziva scratched at an eyebrow. “Things that do not fit within the conversation.”

“Sounds serious. What else can you guys do about your Dad?” McGee asked with a concerned look.

“Dunno yet. One thing for certain. His – and our – lives are about to drastically change because of this.” He sighed and threw his hands up in the air. “If it gets worse by next month we'll have to do something.”

McGee blinked. “Like what?”

Tony sighed. “I don't know, maybe try to convince him to live in a retirement home or something. Oh, he might grumble about the no traveling and conning people out of money part. But it got to stop.”

“Ah, might be the best thing for him.” McGee nodded, looking at Tony and Ziva.

“Hey McGee, you mentioned something about an idea that you wanted to talk to Tony about?” Ziva asked.

McGee's expression changed, as if his brain encountered an error. He muttered more to himself than at Ziva. “I don't seem to recall...” He stopped mid-sentence, as if his internal computer crashed. His mouth moved, trying to form words. Ziva chuckled at him.

Tony suddenly burst into laughter when he suddenly realized that Ziva just wracked McGee's mind. “Ah, McForgetful, looks like you just got yourself wracked in your mind,” Tony ribbed at McGee. McGee and Ziva just smiled back, looking at Tony. Tony laughed for a moment, then stopped. “He behind me?”

Whack! His head rocked forward. The back of his head stung slightly from the familiar Gibbs head slap.

“The meat. You gonna leave us with carbon to eat instead of steaks and hot dogs?” Gibbs spoke in a mock-serious tone, then let out a chuckle. “Always with the jokes, those two.” He turned to Rivka.

Everyone burst out into laughter. McGee turned to face Tony. “Happy 7 times 7 birthday. Up to you to figure it out now. Just like Ziva got me, now you can have fun with your mind being wracked. ” McGee guffawed as he passed by Tony on his way to the table with Delilah and kids.

“Huh, 7 times 7?” Tony pondered, looking at Ziva.

“You shall see when it comes soon enough,” Ziva smiled with a wink, patting Tony's shoulder.

After everyone was finished with their dinner, McGee returned with a large birthday cake. When he got to the table, Rivka and Ziva helped lower the cake onto the table. Everyone ooh'ed and aww'ed at the sight of the cake, bedecked with candles. Everyone except Tali.

“Ima! Abba! There is fires on candles!” Tali's eyes grew wide in fear.

Tony rushed over to hold her gently. “Tali, it is ok, it is only candles, it will not burn us down.”

“Ima!” Tali tried to squirm out of Tony's arms and run back into the house, but Ziva got to her in time before she would run off.

“Tali, come here, do you remember your birthday pancakes? It got candle on it, it is only to make a wish, it will not hurt us, I promise you that, my darling” Ziva hugged Tali, shushing and comforting her. After Tali had sufficiently calmed down enough, Ziva held Tali out just enough so she could look into her face. “Tali, you can sit wherever you want. Over there by me, or by Papa Gibbs. Savta, even, when your Daddy makes his birthday wish, ok?”

Tali sniffled, then looked up and around at them. After a moment, she whispered, “Okay, I’ll go sit there.” Tali got up to sit on her chair by McGee.

“Hey Tony, what do you think of this cake here?” McGee pointed his finger at the cake, looking at Tony with a grin.

  
Tony looked down at the cake. He burst out in laughter over what was on the cake. It had the usual “Happy Birthday Tony”, but the design was something else. A Corvette speeding across the cake, the smoke trails billowing out in a '7x7' shape between “Happy Birthday” and “Tony”.

“Makes perfect sense now. Seven times seven makes 49, and that’s how young I am now. No wonder I'm getting to be a dinosaur,” Tony cackled at Ziva and McGee. “You young ‘uns got a ways to go, yet!”

“Says you. Forty years old and I'm catching up to you.” McGee chuckled.

“Even with me being 38, he still stands by my side.” Ziva smiled with a wink.

“And I'm six!” Tali piped up.

McGee and Ziva burst into laughter. They simultaneously reached out and gave Tony a gentle head slap in back. Gibbs chuckled, then followed through with his own head slap.

“Oof, with those head slaps. Guess that's something I'll have to get used to. Forty-nine years old and still getting reality checks,” Tony said to Gibbs, putting on a mock-pained look, causing everyone to break out in laughter.

After everyone sang happy birthday, Tony made his birthday wish and then blew out the candles. After they had their cake, they all said their good nights to Tony, Ziva and Tali before going home for the night.

They then got Tali cleaned up and ready for bed, then got her settled down with a Disney movie on the television. They then sat on the sofa next to each other. Ziva sighed as she curled up next to Tony, exhaustion creeping into her body. It felt comforting for her to sit in Tony's warm masculine embrace.

“Good day, but wow.” Ziva chuckled lightly.

Tony said, “Ha, yes. Wonderful day today. Certainly helped take my mind off of other things.”

Tony and Ziva cuddled with each other, making occasional small talk. After some time, they noticed that Tali had fallen asleep in her chair, while the movie was still going.

“Look at her. So cute. She loves that movie. How many times has she seen it already?” Tony chuckled lightly.

“I've lost count.” Ziva smiled and nodded in agreement. She took his hand and gently placed it on her pregnant belly. “Here, feel the baby.” Her belly moved under his hand as the baby moved inside her.

Tony gasped. “Oh my, that is cool. Shall I say hi to him?” Tony bent over to plant a sweet kiss on Ziva's belly, before talking to the baby. “Hey boy, two more months to go until you will be here with us. Daddy loves you,” Tony tilted his head onto her belly, trying to hear the baby.

Ziva gasped. “Tony, you just got him kicking, I hope he can let me rest tonight.” Ziva gave a soft chuckle at Tony when he gave her some ticklish spots around her belly.

“Well, he did try to kick my eardrum out just now, that's awesome.” Tony slowly raised his head up from her belly and rubbed his ear, chuckling at her, smiling from ear to ear. He gently brushed Ziva's hair away from her face, before giving her full on kiss.

Ziva put a finger on his lips. “Mmm, I love you Tony. Let's put Tali to bed. Why don't we cuddle in bed afterwards, and who knows what might happen in there” Ziva said with a sweet flirty tone, as she held Tony's hand, tilting her head, smiles.

Tony nodded, “I love you, my sweetcheeks, yes, we shall go and cuddle some more, I shall meet you at the bedroom, I shall close this up for the night,” Tony held Ziva's hands as he got up to help her get up. He then gently cradled Tali as he picked her up, and took her to her bedroom to tuck her in for the night.

As soon as Ziva turned off the room lights, she started walking up the stairs to the bedrooms, she heard Tony's phone ringing. She went back down to grab his phone that he left on the table.

“Oh, at this late hour, I wonder who it would be”, Ziva thought as she turned the display on. The name popped up on the display. Gibbs. She answered the phone. “Yes?”

“Ziver, tried to get ahold of you, you didn't answer. So I called Tony, got you. Something came up,” Gibbs said.

A myriad of different thoughts flashed into her mind. Work-related? She could hardly breathe as she listened to what Gibbs said on the phone. As she stood at the bottom of the stairway, she hardly noticed Tony coming back down.

“What is it, Ziva?” Tony walked to her slowly. She looked up suddenly at his voice, then handed the phone to him. “Gibbs.”

Tony looked at Ziva. She looked back with a somber expression. He put the phone to his ear. “What's up, Gibbs?” Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to hear. The words hit him like the whole of New York crashing down onto his head. He slowly sat down onto the bottom step of the stairs, dropping the phone.

“Tony, what is it, are you ok?” Ziva stooped down besides Tony.

Tony struggled to breathe. “It's my dad...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


	8. Old Family, New Family

**August 2020**

In the living room, Tony and Ziva sat on the couch, spending the morning with each other before Tony had to take off for New York with Gibbs to tend to Tony's father's affairs and finalizing the details for Senior's transfer to a nearby assisted-living facility while Tali sat on her little chair watching one of her favorite Disney movies. Tony was considering his next steps that needed to be done to make the transfer as smooth as possible.

“Man, it's been only a week, and already...” Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. “At least we did find a good place close by here in Alexandria.”

Ziva reached over and put a hand on Tony's cheek. “You have us behind you to help you with the whole thing.”

Tony smiled. “Thanks. Was a real eye-opener, having Senior be found wandering around in the wee hours of the morning muttering to himself about some business deal he needed to take care of....”

Ziva sighed. She took both of Tony's hands into hers. “I am just glad he is okay. It's very fortunate that someone found him wandering around in the city, and that the police called Gibbs.” Ziva nodded with a relief. She kissed him on the cheek. “Tony, I know you need to go take care of Senior. I'll miss you when you go. It's not the same without you...”

“It is only few days or so, I hope once everything works out with paperwork and transferring my Dad to that assisted-living place so his needs can be better met. Well, ever since he got diagnosed with early stage dementia, on top of his liver issues, he's been telling me he wanted to be close to us. Sure would help a lot.” Tony got up from the couch, followed by Ziva. “Also, Tali'll get to spend some time with her Pop Pops.”

Ziva chuckled softly. “What better way to help keep Senior going than to have Tali come visit?”

Tony nodded. “Even though she adores her Papa Gibbs, it's good for her to spend time with her Pop Pops also. I know Senior wasn't the best grandpa but what matters is he tries. Worth some good memories for Tali, right?”

“Yes I agree about that. I think Senior would really enjoy her company, keep his spirits up some.” Ziva turned to face Tony.

“Oh yeah, I was really worried about my Dad for a minute there. But now that he's moving closer, I feel better. Easier for us to keep tabs on him now.”

Just then, Ziva's phone rang on the table. Ziva smiled at Tony, then reached over to pick her phone up off the table. As she opened the screen, Rivka's name appeared. She answered the call while Tony walked over to get his backpack ready.

“Good morning, Rivka,” she said warmly into the phone. “How's your morning?”

Tony tuned out the conversation as he turned over his thoughts about what had happened over the last couple of weeks, as he got his backpack in order for the trip. He then sat down on the floor by Tali.

Ziva hung the phone up and looked up to see Tony sitting on the floor by Tali. “That was Rivka. Sounds like Rivka will be riding with Jessica and Thomas on their way. I told her it is okay if they came. They might stay here with me and Tali while you are gone with Gibbs for few days, that sounds good with you?”

“That sounds awesome. Would certainly help take a load off your mind,” Tony said, eyes brightening.

“While we're on the subject, do you want to let Tali know? I think she will have fun with her Savta being here. It would be interesting for her to meet Thomas and Jessica.”

“Oh yeah I think Tali will have so much fun” Tony nodded in agreement. “Looking forward to meeting your half sister and brother?” Tony asked Ziva.

“I am excited to meet them, I am glad they had few weeks off from their schooling just to be with us. Sweet of them to do that, putting a pause to their daily life so they could come and visit.” Ziva took a seat on the couch, Tony following.

Tony smiled at Ziva, giving Ziva a hug. “I'm glad all is good.”

Ziva hugged Tony and kissed him. She then looked in Tali's direction. “Tali, come sit with us on the couch.”

Tali looked back in the direction of Tony and Ziva, then got up and went to sat between Ziva and Tony on the couch.

“Tali, we want to talk to you about this plan. Your Daddy will be going away to help your Pop Pops. Papa Gibbs is going with him to help out.”

“Oh for how long?” Tali wondered.

“It depends, it might be a few days.” Ziva looked into Tali's eyes and smiled. “But you and I won't be alone, because your Savta will be coming here to spend some time with us. Does that sounds good?” Ziva held Tali's hands.

Tony added, “Tali, if you do real good and help your Ima around the house, we might see about getting something good for you. I'll be back before you know it,” Tony turned Tali around toward him with a gentle hug, smiles at Ziva.

“Okay, that sounds good” Tali perks up when she realized her father had asked her to be good, and help her Ima and Savta.

Tony picked Tali up into the air, flying Tali around the room, then landed Tali into the couch, then gave Tali a great hug before giving Ziva a good hug and a full on kiss. “I am gonna miss you for few days but I think it will be fast before we know it. Everything will be ok. I love you, my sweetcheeks, always remember you and Tali are never alone,” Tony said in Hebrew to Ziva, hugging her with a kiss.

“Oh Tony, I love you so much too, I think we will be ok, and we will keep in touch, I will call you tonight,” Tony said to Ziva. Tony picked up his backpack and went out of the house, stopping on the porch. Ziva and Tali followed Tony onto the porch to watch him off. As he stepped off the porch, he turned back for one last look, as Ziva and Tali stood on the porch. Ziva blew a kiss toward, Tali copying her. Tony smiled at them, returning a blow-kiss and waving bye before getting in the car and starting it up. As soon Tony pulled away from the driveway, Tali and Ziva walked in the house.

Ziva walked around the house, then she walked over to her recliner and sat down heavily, slightly winded, trying to take it easy. Tali climbed up into her lap, tilting her head onto Ziva's shoulder. She whispered, “Mommy, I hope Daddy won’t be away for too long time”

“My Tali, me too, I don't want your Daddy to be away for a long time too. But I think that before we know it, he'll be back, my sweetie,” Ziva looked down at Tali, hugging her with a smile.

“Mommy, when will the baby be here?” Tali looked up to Ziva, then put her little hand on her Ima's very pregnant belly.

“One more month, that means next month, and he will be here few weeks after Papa Gibbs's birthday. I can't wait to have him here too. I think you'll have so much fun helping me with your baby brother. You'll love it.”

“Oh yeah, I can't wait to hold him. What's his name?” Tali looked up with a smile, tilting her head on Ziva's arm.

Ziva looked down and smiled at Tali. “A few ideas, nothing definite yet. We're waiting for the right time, but you'll be the first to know.”

Tali let out a small squeal of excitement at the thought of being the first person to know about the baby's name. Just then, the doorbell rang. Tali jumped down and started zooming to the door, but was brought up short by Ziva's voice.

“Tali, no running, you know the rules.” Ziva got up from the recliner, grunting slightly with the effort. “Let's see who is at the door, now, shall we?” Tali had returned to Ziva's side to help her get up from the chair. They both walked to the door, holding hands.

As Ziva opened the door, she saw Rivka with two other young figures. Tali's face brightened as she looked up smiling, “Savta, you came!” she reached out to hug Savta, as Ziva and twins looked at Tali, smiling in awe when Tali had huge smile seeing her Savta.

“Hello Rivka” Ziva greeted with a smile looking down at Rivka giving Tali a hug.

“Hi Ziva, this is Jessica, and Thomas, your sister and brother, so Jessica, Thomas, this is Ziva, your big sister,” Rivka looked at her 3 children, smiling at them.

“Hi Jessica, Thomas, it is really nice meeting you both. Thank you both for coming along with Rivka. Why don't you all come in?” Ziva hugged them as they entered the house.

“Hi Ziva, I am glad we get to meet at last. I am so sorry for not getting the chance to meet you until now. School life, you know. Finally managed to get some time off to be with family,” Jessica smiled as she brushed her hair away from her eyes.

“Not a problem. School life sure does take up a lot of time. I am so glad you came,” Ziva spoke softly, hugging Jessica.

“Yeah,” Jessica smiled walking in the house, as Tali stood by Ziva looking up at Jessica, wondering who she is.

“At last here I am, like Jessica said, school life sure is a time drain. Takes you away from your social life. On top of working at an ice cream parlor. It's really nice meeting you,” Thomas smiled with a little nervous tone.

“Oh, ice cream parlor, you said?,” Ziva smiled.

Tali's face brightened into a smile and she jumped up and down squealing. “Ice cream! Mmmm!”

They all burst out in laughter as Tali started prancing around repeating “ice cream” over and over. Ziva chuckled. “Just like Tony, always the ice cream addict.”

Rivka was laughing as she walked in the door. She was tickled pink with how Tali had reacted at the ice cream comment. She hugged Ziva as she stepped across the doorstep.

As soon as they all sat down in the living room, Tali sidled up to stand by Ziva, and looked at Jessica and Thomas, smiling shyly.

“My sweet Tali, this is Jessica,” Ziva smiled and pointed to Jessica. “This is Thomas. They are your uncle Thomas and Aunt Jessica.” Ziva shifted her finger to Thomas, speaking in Hebrew to Tali.

They both greeted Tali. “Good to meet you, too, Tali.”

“Hi Aunt Jessica, Uncle Thomas,” Tali replied with a shy smile, in Hebrew.

“Oh!” Jessica muttered with a smile. “In Hebrew. Such a beautiful language.”

“Jess, remember when we were growing up, our mother would speak in Hebrew, or sing in Hebrew, sometimes cussing in Hebrew” Thomas pointed things out to Jessica.

“Oh yeah, it's a good thing we have a working knowledge of Hebrew. We would like to learn some more, though.” Jessica flicked a finger in the air.

“Oh yeah, we all will have that at times. Every chance I get, I keep the language alive. I am trying to encourage Tali to not forget Hebrew. She knows quite a few words in Hebrew, actually. Her favorite song happens to be in Hebrew.” Ziva smiled as she looked at Rivka, Jessica and Thomas. She then patted Tali's shoulder. “Is that right, you know some Hebrew? Wanna sing the bird song?”

“Bird song!? Oh yeah, my favorite,” Tali perked up, breaking out in a big toothy grin.

“Alright, ready to sing? Let's sing together.” Ziva got Tali to sit between her and Rivka.

Tali begun to sing along with Ziva, as Jessica, Thomas, and Rivka joined in to sing the bird song in Hebrew. As soon as the song ended, everyone clapped along with Tali, Ziva hugged Tali, beaming in joy. “You did real good, Tali”.

“Oh Ziva, that is very impressive! She did wonderful. I taught Jessica and Thomas that same bird song when they were around Tali's age. I would sing those songs to them every night ever since they were born. This song kept me going; it helped me to not forget you and your sister.” Rivka pointed her finger in air, smiling at Ziva.

As Ziva smiled and looked at Rivka, Tali tilted her head up to Ziva and whispered, “Can I go play?”

Ziva looked down, nodded at Tali, “Oh yeah you can go play,” Ziva smiled as she patted Tali's shoulder.

As Tali pattered off to her playroom, Ziva sighed and looked at Rivka, gathering her thoughts, questions filling her head. They flooded her thoughts: what were they like, growing up? How did their lives differ from hers? Thoughts that she dared not entertain until now, because of how crazy things had been with their lives until now.

“Ziva, what's on your mind?” Rivka patted Ziva's shoulder, with a smile.

Ziva smiled at her. “How crazy things had been up until now. Now I can maybe catch up,” Ziva said. She looked up to Rivka, sighing. “So many things happening at once. Last few months has been so busy for us. Today seems to be one of those rare days where I can catch a breath.”

“I can imagine. With Tony's father, your baby coming up, meeting us,” Rivka chuckled. She looked down for a moment, then returned Ziva's gaze.

Ziva nodded, looking at Rivka, “Every time I look at you, I now think, wow, I still have an Ima that is still alive. Amazing what you've gone through. It really makes my day knowing you are actually alive and kicking, sitting by me.” Ziva's eyes glistened. All the emotions, all the feelings about her family, her past, she had repressed until now. “And to know that I have a brother and sister, it is mind blowing.”

Thomas and Jessica smiled as the two conversed. They were happy that Rivka was able to reunite with Ziva. They had seen the transformation in her demeanor. “Mom always talked about you and your sister growing up. I've always wondered what you looked like,” Jessica spoke up.

“That's right. Sometimes when my dad was not home, she'd be humming in Hebrew, and I'd hear the name Ziva or Tali from time to time,” Thomas added.

The words went straight to Ziva's heart, and a tear fell from her eye. “It's funny how things work out. I'm expecting, and all of a sudden you show up in my life. A wonderful blessing, I would say.”

Rivka walked up close to Ziva and gave her an embrace, which Ziva returned.

A few mornings later, Ziva woke up to the smell of the breakfast and coffee brewing, and distant sounds of Tali talking and playing. She got out of bed and freshened herself up for the day. As soon Ziva came downstairs to the hallway between the living room and kitchen, she peered into the dining room, then the living room. As she walked in the living room, she noticed Jessica and Thomas keeping Tali company. She turned towards the smells and sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, Rivka looked up from cooking up some breakfast and flashed a smile to Ziva.

“Hi darling, good morning my sweet Ziva.” Ziva snapped out of her deep thoughts, as Rivka smiled at Ziva. Just then, she had a flashback, as a young girl watching her Ima cooking some breakfast. Ziva smiled inwardly at the memory.

“Good morning, I did not realize how tired I was, the smell of your cooking woke me up, and the smell of coffee...” Ziva responded, smiles at Rivka, as she sat on the stool.

“That is alright, I do understand. When I was pregnant with you kids, I slept. A lot. Don't feel bad. Rest as much as you need. We're here for you and Tali.” Rivka rubbed Ziva's back for a moment, then went back to her cooking.

Ziva nodded. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“I am just happy to be here, I am here as your Ima, it is what Ima is for, my darling Ziva.” Rivka spoke in Hebrew with Ziva, stroking Ziva's hair away from her shoulder, looking at her.

Ziva held back her tears as she heard what Rivka had said to her, “Ima” had rang in her thoughts as she helped Rivka with the food. “Ri... I meant to say that I am truly grateful to have you here. I had thought about you - wondered about you - for a long time when I was pregnant with Tali. And now with this boy, I no longer have to wonder. Thank you for being here, Ima.” Ziva spoke in Hebrew, then she hugged Rivka, tears starting to flow.

Tali walked into the room, just in time to hear Ziva saying “Ima” to Rivka, she was taken aback by it. She went to Ziva, who quickly wiped away her tears.

“Ima?” Tali held on Ziva's arm, as Ziva sat down after the hug she had with Rivka.

“Ah, since you are here, come sit by me, my sweet Tali, I have some thing to tell you, I need you to try to understand something,” Ziva picked Tali up and sat her on the stool by her.

Ziva turned around, looking at Rivka then Tali, “Alright, here it is, Tali, your Savta is my Ima. Just like I am your Ima. I will always be your Ima, no matter what. I love you my Tali” Ziva spoke softly, hugged Tali with a smile, looking at Rivka.

“But Johnny and Morgan call Aunt Deedee 'mommy'?” Tali looked up at Ziva with a puzzled look.

Ziva looked down at Tali with a smile on her face. “Yes, they do. Here, you can call me Ima or Mommy, either one. I'm fine with either.” Ziva thought to herself, but I want her to speak in Hebrew all the time.

“I like Ima, I like Mommy, I love you my Ima” Tali spoke up with a grin, hugging her.

“Oh my Tali, I love you so much too,” Ziva hugged Tali, as they both looked at Rivka, smiling.

After everyone enjoyed their breakfast, Ziva and Rivka was at the kitchen, Ziva glanced over the window, noticed Thomas sitting on the chair outside on the deck, Rivka was helping cleaning the kitchen and Jessica was tending Tali, so Ziva thought she would go outside to see what Thomas was up to. Ziva walked out of French door into the deck, stood by Thomas, “Can I sit here by you?” Ziva looked down, asking Thomas, gently smiles.

“Hi Ziva, sure thing,” Thomas adjusted the chair to help Ziva sit down easily.

“I thought I would come out here to see if you were alright, I notice you are being quiet, everything alright?” Ziva asked Thomas

“Oh yeah, I think it's just a little too much estrogen for my liking,” Thomas nodded with a soft chuckle.

“Ah I see.” Ziva chuckled. “I think Tony is coming home today so maybe that will help restore the balance?” Ziva patted Thomas's shoulder.

“Alright, I would like to meet Tony,” Thomas nodded in agreement with Ziva.

“You will like him, but be aware of his wicked sense of humor. He's good at wracking our mind at times, not to mention that Tali knows how to wrack her father's mind” Ziva chuckles softly, looking at Thomas, leaving Thomas wondering.

Before Thomas could say something, Ziva's phone rang. She grabbed her phone and opened the screen, silencing its ring. The screen read Tony's name.

“How's things?” She spoke into the phone.

“Hi my sweetcheeks, I am on my way home, I have my Dad with me, Gibbs is coming over later.” Tony's voice filtered through the phone to her ear.

“Alright that sounds good. My Ima is still here, along with Jessica and Thomas. They seem to be having a good time here,” Ziva responded. She gave Rivka a quick glance and a smile.

“Sounds good, I am sure Gibbs would be thrilled to see Rivka. I am telling you, I think Gibbs has the hots for Rivka. He would talk about her all the time,” Tony ribbed with a guffaw over the phone.

Ziva rolled her eyes, then looked at Thomas, mouthing the words _“Here he goes again.”_ She brought the phone back up to her mouth. “See you soon, I miss you so much, love you, my Tony,” she said, chuckling at him.

Tony chuckled with Ziva. “Alright let's not tell Tali that I'm coming home, and surprise her when I get home?” Tony asked Ziva on phone.

“Sounds good. She had been doing real good, had so much fun here with her Savta being here with us.” Ziva nodded. “So see you soon.”

“I bet, alright see you soon, I am close.”

“Ok, I will keep Tali busy until you come in, bye”

“Sounds good, my sweetcheeks, it won’t be long bye-bye”

As soon Tony walked in the door in the living room hallway, Tali perked up, ran up to her daddy, “Daddy is home!” Tony grabbed Tali, flying her into the air, Ziva giggled watching Tony making Tali burst out in peals of laughter.

“Ah now, Tali” Tony held Tali into his arms, after flying her, pausing her to see who is coming in, “Tali, look who is here?”

Tali perked up, wide-eyed with excitement. “Pop Pops! You came over!” She squealed.

As soon as Tony put her down, she ran up to her Pop Pops hugging him, made her Pop Pops happy enough to hug her.

Ziva was standing by Tony, giving him a hug, then looked at Senior, she smiled at Senior, “Always good to see you,” Ziva went to give Senior a huge hug.

“Dad asked me to bring him here, he wants to visit with us, Gibbs is coming over soon,” Tony half-whispered, half-talked to Ziva, smiling.

“Ah that's fine, Tony.” She shifted her gaze to Senior. “It's always good to see you, Senior.” Ziva gave Senior a warm hug.

“It is always good to see you my darling too,” Senior gave Ziva huge grin as he looked at Ziva, patting her pregnant belly, “one more month right?”

“Yep, one more month, we hardly can’t wait and you will see him soon.” Ziva smiled.

“Dad, one more month and you're a grandfather again. Before you know it, that time's going to be here,” Tony patted his father's shoulder.

Ziva giggled at Tony, walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family.

At the kitchen, Tony and Ziva got to talk alone for some moment while everyone was in living room,

“I am considering to ask Gibbs to grab some steaks on his way in. We can do the cookout for dinner, just us whole family for a change?” Tony stood by Ziva, closer to hug her gently.

“Ah Gibbs’ steaks, that sounds good with what we already have, I made pasta salad yesterday, we can do that, you better call Gibbs before too late or you get a head slap from him.” Ziva giggled, then planted a kiss on his lips.

Tony nodded and got his phone out and thumbed through the phone's memory until he reached Gibbs' number and hit Call. He was fortunate to catch Gibbs before he was leaving his house. Gibbs told Tony that he can get some steaks for him, and wanted him to get the grill going while they waited.

After Tony hung up, he said, “All good, he's gonna come over with the steaks. I'll warm up the grill now.”

“Before you do that, follow me.” Ziva took Tony along with her to the pergola, where Jessica and Thomas were sitting. “Jessica, Thomas, this is Tony. Tony, Jessica and Thomas. Rivka's children.” She turned to walk back into the house, and as she passed Tony, she lowered her voice. “You be good to them when I am in the house preparing the food.” Ziva chuckled as she walked away.

Thomas leaned over to Jessica's ear. “I'm told to watch out for his sense of humor,” Thomas whispered, not realizing that Tony had caught his furtive move.

Tony chuckled. “It seems that my reputation precedes me. What did Ziva tell you guys about me?” Tony sat down in a chair across from them.

“Well, hmm...” Thomas glanced at Jessica as if he wanted her to save him.

“Tony, it is nice meeting you, and I heard a lot of things about you, all of it good.” Jessica nodded at Tony, quickly glancing at Thomas. The look on his face was as if Thomas was unsure about what Tony might do or say next.

“Nice to meet you Tony. I was just told about your sense of humor.” Thomas chuckled and held his hand out, which Tony shook.

“Oh is that so? She tell you about the mind wrack?” Tony chuckled. Suddenly, he had a thought, and turned around toward and looked in the direction of the house. He said, “Ziva?” as he noticed Ziva standing by the door and waving at Tony and laughing at him.

“Ziva, the mind wrack? Really?” Tony half-shouted at Ziva from the deck, a smile slowly forming on his face.

“What could I say?” Ziva smiled, then started to chuckle.

Pop. Tony's head suddenly rocked forward and he felt that familiar sting on the rear of his head. “Oof! Totally did not expect that. Hi, Gibbs.”

Ziva burst in laughter when Gibbs landed a head slap on Tony.

“Grill, Tony?” Gibbs smiled with bags in the air.

Tony raised an eyebrow and raised a finger. “Yeah, I got it handled.” Tony chuckled before going to the grill.

Ziva walked up to Tony, laughing at him, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek at his grill area, then turned to greet Gibbs.

Under the pergola in back yard, everyone was gathered to have dinner, while everyone were having conversations, with a lot of laughter. As everyone was finished with their dinner, everyone cleaned up the mess then kicked back at the deck to enjoy the warm evening. As she sat in her chair, Ziva looked around the backyard scene that unfolded before her. Everyone was having a good time: Tali was on the swing set, Jessica helping her on the swing; Thomas was chatting with Tony, Senior and Gibbs. Rivka walked up and sat by Ziva.

“It is very beautiful evening, some clouds to keep us cool, it is so wonderful to have all of us, family time.” Rivka's words brought her out of her thoughts.

Ziva nodded. “Oh yes, the heat's been murder on me. Thank the Lord for the clouds. And for family coming back together.”

“Amen to that,” Rivka smiled.

“At last, we are a family, as a family forever, plenty of fresh memories left for all of us to cherish and remember. Thank you Ima for being with me, I love you, Ima” Ziva spoke softly in Hebrew.

Rivka looked at Ziva, grasped Ziva's hand, “I love you my darling Ziva, my daughter” Rivka said in Hebrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages


	9. Labor of Love

First week of September 2020

Ziva stirred awake, feeling for Tony but not finding him next to her in the bed. She lay there for a couple of moments, listening, thinking to herself, _For once, I finally slept good_. She slowly sat up, letting out a small grunt from the effort, then got up and walked toward the bathroom, pulling Tony's button down shirt off the bedpost and pulling it on, buttoning up just the top two buttons. Once in the bathroom, she got her comfortable shorts and pulled them on, then as she looked into the mirror, put her hair up in a ponytail. Exiting the master suite, she then walked down the hallway, peering into Tali's bedroom, not seeing Tali there. She slowly realized that the house was quiet... too quiet. She walked downstairs, slowly taking the steps down and listening for any activity and hearing none. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment to catch her breath, then walked through the first floor into the kitchen. _Tony must have taken Tali in to school_ , she realized. She looked around the kitchen, contemplating her next moves, then her eyes landed on the kitchen table. She noticed a small vase with a few roses in it, and a note in front of it. She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head as she looked at the note, recognizing Tony's handwriting. The note read:

_'My SweetCheecks,_

_Tali picked these flowers out from the backyard and wanted to say 'I love you' before she left.'_

Below this line was a figure signifying the “I love you” hand sign. She read further.

_Breakfast's in the microwave for you. I have to head in to Gibbs after I drop off Tali. Gibbs called, asked me to come in to help him and McGee, but I'll keep in touch with you when I can. Love you always and forever,_

_Tony_ '

Ziva smiled at the roses and the note. She walked over to the microwave and opened the door. As the door opened, she smiled even more. French toast. She pulled out the plate and walked over to the table and started to eat, feeling warm inside, loved by her family.

After finishing her breakfast, Ziva waddled to the living room and gathered up her laptop and her phone and walked over to her easy chair. Setting the laptop and phone on the desk beside some case folders, she sat down heavily into her computer chair, then plucked her reading glasses from on top of the case folders and put them on. She swiveled her chair around and opened the folder and her laptop and started working.

Around noon, Ziva sighed. She was getting tired; she'd been working for some time, interrupted periodically by her sudden urges to go to the bathroom. She sat up and picked up her phone and opened the text messaging app to Tony's name.

“Cases proceeding decently well with paperwork. You?” She hit the Send button. There was a long pause.

“Awesome. E-mails sent? Papers faxed yet?” Tony had sent back.

She adjusted her position slightly in her chair, feeling a twinge of back pain. She sent, “Getting ready to send them out.” She waited a few moments. No response. “All good on your side?” She sighed and turned to her e-mails and started sending the emails off. She cocked one ear toward the phone, listening for the ding. She sent another text. And another. Then a third text. No response. As she prepared some documents for fax transmission, a sudden surge of emotion washed over her as the silence filled the air. _I feel so lonely_ , she thought as her hand reached out for the phone and hit the speed dial for Tony's number. The phone rang in her ear, then the familiar voice-mail message started playing, so she quickly hung up the phone as a tear started rolling down her cheek. She held the phone to her chest for a moment, then she got up from her chair shakily and started walking. As she did so, her chair turned just enough to knock a few folders off the desk and onto the floor, scattering the papers all over. She clenched her lips together as another tear fell, and shook her head slightly. She waddled over to her recliner, not even bothering to pick up the papers, and sat down in it. She looked at her phone, considering for a moment who next to call. She scrolled through the names, then landed on Rivka's name. She hit the dial button. As she heard the phone ringing, she took a deep breath.

“Hello?” The sound of her Ima's voice filtered through the speaker.

“Ima? Thought I'd call you.” Ziva swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

The sound of Rivka's voice eased her emotions somewhat. “How're you feeling, Ziva? It's good to hear your voice,” she replied in Hebrew.

Ziva smiled at the warmth in Rivka's voice. “Impatient. Can't wait until he's out already. Looking forward to it.” Ziva continued in Hebrew, sounding upbeat on the phone, all the while wrestling with her emotions underneath.

Rivka laughed. “Any day now. I'm so looking forward to meeting my grandson and sharing in your family's joy,” she continued in Hebrew.

Ziva suddenly winced in pain as another twinge in her back struck. “I've been doing some paperwork, trying to take it easy this morning. Decided to take a break for a bit, was getting tired.” Ziva sighed. “You?”

Rivka replied, “I've been taking an easy day as well. Thinking of you, actually.”

Ziva smiled. “You being there for me when I have my baby – that means a lot to me.”

A pause filled the air. Then Rivka spoke, her voice sounding a bit happier. “Well, how about this, I'll see about coming over tomorrow to visit, if not within a few days. How's that sound, Ziva?”

Ziva chuckled. “Wonderful. I'd love to have you over.”

Meanwhile, at the NCIS building, Tony and McGee were poring over folders and folders of paperwork related to one of the older cases that predated their time but they had gone through previously. They were retracing steps in the case, developing a time line, trying to overlay that with a developing investigation, which had forced the reopening of that case. As Tony and McGee sat at the table looking through the files, Tony straightened up in his chair and stretched. McGee sat up as well, rubbing his eyes.

“Ah those old days.” McGee sighed. “Seems like yesterday it was you, me, and Ziva down here working old cases just like this one,” McGee said, holding up one of the folders.

“Yeah, I remember those days. Just us three down here, by our lonesomes, slogging away.” Tony chuckled, then reached over and flipped McGee's ear. “Not to mention all the fun and games we had with our words and minds,” he ribbed McGee.

“Oh, sure, because you love wracking our minds,” McGee said, raising his eyebrow. “Oh, speaking of, how is Ziva?” McGee looked up at Tony as he straightened his batch of folders.

“Not long now. She's been doing this hypnobirthing thing lately, wants to be ready.” Tony sighed and raised his eyebrows briefly. He paused for a second. “She's been real tired lately. I think she gets these little twinges of pains at times, but won't admit it.”

McGee paused and set his stack of folders down and looked up at Tony. “She's a real trooper, she'll be fine.” He patted Tony on the shoulder and smiled.

Tony nodded. “That she is. Makes me wonder, she's been sleeping an awful lot, but complains she's not been getting good sleep. Dunno what's up with that.”

McGee smiled. “Yup. Happened with Delilah right before the twins were born. I guess it's common with pregnant women.”

Tony looked up at McGee. “Alright, McGeek, tell me this. Is it also normal for me to her to be a little... whiney... over little things? The heat I can understand, but about cleaning the house?”

McGee chuckled. “Well, that's part of being a new father, right? You haven't gone through that with Tali, have you?”

Tony looked slightly pained as he shook his head. “You're right. Never got the chance with Tali.”

McGee looked Tony straight in his eyes. “Worry not. This shall pass. Went through the whole nine yards with Delilah. Trust me, you do not want to set that woman off.” He chuckled at Tony with that last statement. “Do whatever you can to keep her happy, my man.”

As soon as Tony and McGee finished up with the boxes of evidence, they locked up the evidence room and went upstairs to meet with Gibbs and Vance so they could share with them any new insights into the ongoing investigation. Before Tony could say something, Tony's phone dinged. Tony paused, then opened the one folder he had carried upstairs with him.

“Got as much info as we could out of those old case files,” Tony said, waving a paper in the air.

McGee opened his mouth, but was interrupted by another ding from Tony's phone.

Gibbs looked at Tony. He then looked at McGee. “The case. Any new leads you found?”

“Pretty much everything is as before. I haven't seen much that stands out to me.”

Tony walked over to the big screen display and clicked the remote. “Yeah, well, as you can see here with his finances...” As Tony continued with laying out the numbers and transaction history, his phone dinged again.

“You gonna get that?” Gibbs looked at Tony with a slightly stern look on his face.

His phone dinged yet again. Tony reached down as Gibbs landed a Gibbs smack on the back of his head. “Ziver needs you. Go.” Tony looked over at McGee. “Tony, go. We got it,” Gibbs said.

“Huh oh” Tony muttered to himself as he opened his text messages to see multiple texts from Ziva. As he read through the texts, another appeared on the screen. “Are you there? I need you.” He gulped as he looked up, then stuffed his phone in his pocket and gathered up his things. He flashed a smile. “Yeah, it's her.”

McGee laughed softly. “See, I figured it'd be her. At least we got everything done in time.”

“Oh yeah, I didn't realize how much we'd gotten done. Lemme call Ziva?” Tony looked at Gibbs and McGee.

“Call her and check.” Gibbs walked to his desk and sat down, putting his reading glasses on.

Tony headed down to the break room to get away from the office hubbub and dialed Ziva's number. The phone rang a few times, then a click sounded through the speaker as Ziva picked up before the voicemail kicked in.

“Hey, hi Tony,” Ziva said, her voice tinged with emotion.

“Hey my sweetcheeks. Sorry for missing your text messages, I was just delivering an update to Gibbs.”

“That explains it. My emails help you any? You did get them, didn't you?” Ziva asked, while moving her lunch around on her plate before grabbing a bite.

“Yeah, we got the emails. As usual, the McGeekmeister did his magic but couldn't find anything new. Right, McGee?” Tony raised his voice towards McGee as he walked into the break room.

“Hm?” McGee snapped out of his thoughts.

“The e-mails Ziva sent us. Nothing new from them, right?” Tony asked.

“Yup, tracked them all down as far as we could go.” McGee replied.

“Ah, did you hear that?” Tony asked.

“I heard.” Ziva sighed, then pushed her plate away and took a drink. “How soon will you be home? Are you picking Tali up or do I need to?”

There was a short pause. “Ziva, Tali will be out of school in an hour. I'll swing by to pick her up on my way home.”

“Alright, that sounds good. Glad my work is done for the day. Give Gibbs and McGee my love.” Ziva smiled.

“Will do, I love you soon, see you soon my sweetcheeks” Tony hung the phone up and glanced at McGee. He then made a beeline for the elevator, followed by McGee. They headed back to their desks to continue working.

As soon as Ziva finished the phone call, she finished eating her lunch, then she got up to do some light cleaning. After cleaning for a bit, she suddenly felt drained, so she went to her recliner to get off of her feet and get some rest. As she felt herself slowly relax into the recliner, she somehow felt more comfortable with how the recliner cradled her, reminding her of how she was cradled as an infant. As she rested, she slowly drifted off to sleep. After some time, the sounds of a key being inserted into the lock pierced her dreams and her eyes snapped open. She sat up slightly, suddenly alert, and scanned the room. She caught a glimpse of a figure through the window right before the front door opened. As the door opened, Tali came running in excitement, followed shortly by Tony. Tony and Ziva locked eyes for a brief moment before Ziva smiled at Tali.

“Hi, Ima!” Tali squealed happily as she ran towards Ziva and hugged her.

“Oh, my Tali! Sounds like you had a good day at school?” Ziva said as she returned Tali's hug as well as she could, what with her stomach getting in the way somewhat.

“Yep, I made few friends already, I like school,” Tali said, hopping slightly in excitement.

“That is good to hear. Put your backpack here so we can look at it after dinner, sounds good?” Ziva smiled at Tali, indicating the couch where she could put the backpack. “You can go play afterwards, okay?”

Tali nodded. “Okay, Ima.” She got down and smiled at Ziva before putting her backpack on the couch and heading off to her playroom.

As soon as Tali headed to her playroom, Tony smiled at Ziva, leaning over and giving her a big hug and kissing her on top of her head. “I'm sorry, I wanted to leave earlier, but things came up.”

Ziva raised a finger. “Never apologize. I know how it's like. Good thing that those emails were of some help, even if it did not give up any more secrets.” Ziva smiled, then chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, well, FBI was missing some information on one of their old cases, happened to be related to one of our cases so we had to fill them in.” Tony shrugged slightly. “You know how it is over there, one hand not knowing what the other is doing.”

Ziva shook her head. “Fornell dropping his marbles again?”

Tony chuckled. “Dropped his ball again. No, it wasn't him this time. One of their agents seemed to have not bothered looking.”

“Ah.” Ziva looked down at the floor next to her desk. “Pick those up, will you?” She pointed to the folders on the floor.

“Couldn't you?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Ziva looked incredulously at Tony. “Are you nuts? You're asking a very pregnant woman to pick things up off the floor? I'd like to see you try if you ever become pregnant.”

Tony guffawed. “Didn't stop to think about that. My bad.” He reached down and picked up the papers.

Ziva shook her head at Tony. “Any ideas what you want for dinner?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “You wanna order something for dinner, maybe? Been a bit of a day for me.”

“Yeah, tell you what. Why don't you order dinner, and I will tend Tali, see what's in her backpack.” Ziva smiled at Tony

“Sounds good, my sweetcheeks” Tony smiled, giving Ziva a hug with a full on kiss before Tony went off to make a phone call for some delivery while Ziva sat down on the couch to check Tali's bag.

Some time later, after Ziva and Tony tucked Tali in bed for the night, they went up to their bedroom. As Ziva unrolled out her yoga mat, Tony walked into the bathroom, then moments later walked out wearing just his PJ pants. They set up candles and some soft music, then dimmed the lights. He then sat on the yoga mat with Ziva, who was wearing nothing but her sport bra and underwear. She closed her eyes and started going through her hypnobirthing relaxation routines. As she went through the breathing routines, her pains started to ease. The candles and soft music lent a soft, relaxing ambiance to the room. As Tony sat behind Ziva, he studied her as she went through the relaxation exercises. As she practiced her breathing, she felt the intimacy of her and Tony as he sat behind her and rubbed her back. His hands felt invigorating as he gently massaged her back. Ziva leaned back into his chest slightly, feeling his heart beat through her back.

“Hmm, are you doing ok, my sweetcheeks?” Tony asked gently.

“Mmm, it just feels so good to be with you. When I had Tali, I was – I felt so alone. But not this time.” Ziva smiled. “With our baby son, I have you with me.”

Tony looked at Ziva's side profile as she continued her breathing exercises. “It's just, that, wow. Now, we're doing this together. Takes my breath away.” Tony reached down and rubbed her belly gently.

Ziva chuckled slightly. “Yes. Can't wait until he's out, though.” Another twinge in her back. She turned around slowly to face Tony. He looked intently in her face for a couple of moments. He thought he had seen some pain in her eyes for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked.

“It's just my back.” Ziva shook her head slightly. _This doesn't feel like before_ , she thought as she smiled at Tony.

“You twist it out of place or anything today?” Tony stroked Ziva's hair away from her face, looking in her eyes.

Ziva smiled as she stroked Tony's scruffy beard. “No, I didn't. Help me up, will you?” She held out her hands as Tony stood up. He grasped her hands and helped her stand up.

“Alright, just checking.” He took Ziva into his arms and she pulled him into her and kissed Tony full on. She then broke her embrace and climbed into bed, followed by Tony. Tony waited until Ziva adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, then then they cuddled each other into spoon position, saying good night to each other.

A few days later, Ziva had just finished her hypnobirthing before cooking some breakfast for the family. Tony kept a close eye on Ziva, trying to split his attention between Ziva and Tali. At the kitchen table, Ziva sat by Tony and Tali. Tony looked at Ziva concernedly, noticing the haggard look on her face.

“Ziva, are you doing ok?”

“Couldn't sleep well last night.” Ziva rubbed her eyes.

“Ima, is the baby coming soon?” Tali perked up.

Ziva looked at Tali and smiled. “Very soon. Any day now, I am not exactly sure when.”

“Ha, well, it would be interesting if the baby want to be born on Gibbs's birthday,” Tony said, chuckling. “Sure would tweak his mind.”

Ziva looked up at Tony. “That's right. I did not realize today is Gibbs's birthday.” Ziva smiled at Tony. “It's totally up to the baby if he wants to be born today. That does not mean his name will change, right?”

“Yeah, no, there's not going to be any change to the name,” Tony replied. “Gibbs wouldn't want us to, anyway.”

“Oh, did we make plans for Gibbs's birthday? I forgot what we were doing again,” Ziva said to Tony.

Tony tilted his head slightly. “Yeah, I need to swing by Alexandria to get some cookout stuff. I'll help you out so we can get ready.” Tony started cleaning up his breakfast dishes.

“Ima, baby's name is surprise?” Tali grinned.

“Yes, the name is a surprise, my darling, we will tell you when it is time, ok?” Ziva glanced down at Tali with a smile.

“I'll be first to know, right?” Tali asked, her smile widening slightly, as if expecting to hear a yes.

Tony and Ziva replied at same time, “Yes, my darling” they looked at each other, giggling. They were going to make it special for Tali.

After everyone was finished having breakfast, Tali rushed off to watch her favorite Disney shows while Tony helped Ziva clean around the house. As they got done with the chores, Tony helped Ziva get settled in her recliner before he left for Alexandria to run some errands. As soon as Tony left, Tali walked into the living room and climbed up on the recliner and did her best to adjust herself in where she would not squeeze Ziva so much in the chair, and cuddled up with Ziva and rested.

In Alexandria, Tony stopped by to pick up Rivka from her condo, then they went to the store to get some things. As Tony pointed his car down the highway towards home, he fell into some deep thought.

Rivka looked over at Tony. “Something on your mind, Tony?”

Tony snapped out of his contemplation. “Ziva, Tali, and the baby... Last few days, Ziva's been real tired, and in pain at times. She'd do this hypnobirthing stuff, and it seems to help her some. Not sure if the baby's going to wait any longer.” Tony shook his head slightly. “Don't get me wrong, Ziva is amazing. She’ll do anything possible to manage whatever pain she might have.”

Rivka looked a little concerned. “Well, that's to be expected, the extreme tiredness. She's providing for two, remember.”

Tony nodded. “I don't think she wants us to worry about her. She even told me that this doesn't feel like before with Tali. Makes me wonder – and I'm a little concerned, to be honest.” Tony looked pained as he tried to focus on the road.

“Hypnobirthing works pretty well. I've done it with Ziva and Tali, no problems giving birth with them. My twins, eh, Jessica had no problem, but Thomas, well I had a breech birth with him and had to have a c-section with him.” Rivka suddenly looked over at Tony, concerned. “Do you think she might be having a breech birth?”

Tony groaned internally. “God, I hope not. She'd be so disappointed, because she wants to do the birth naturally.” He paused for a moment. “The reason I asked you about staying with us for a while is that I think Ziva needs her Ima, more than anything, right now. Especially with the baby coming.”

Rivka smiled. “I'm more than happy to help out. I can see that she'll need some help for the time being.”

Tony looked at Rivka and smiled as he pulled up to a stoplight. “Thank you, it would mean a lot to her.”

Rivka nodded at Tony, smiles at him, then looked out of window, whispering in Hebrew, Tony could hear her, held Rivka's hand, “Ziva will be in good hands, we just be strong for her and Tali, right?”

Rivka nodded, smiles.

When Tony and Rivka walked in the house, they saw Ziva sleeping on her recliner, with Tali on Ziva's lap, also sound sleep. Tony bent over to Ziva's ear, and whispered, “Ziva?”

Ziva stirred awake, being careful not to wake Tali. She groaned slightly. “I did not realize I was so tired.” Just then, Tali also stirred awake.

“That's okay. You needed the rest.” Tony hugged Ziva, kissing her, before looking at Tali and smiling. “Tali your surprise is in the kitchen, go on check it out.”

Ziva looked down at Tali as she hopped down and dashed off to the kitchen. “Mm, I think I'm feeling better now, the nap did help.” She slowly got up out of her recliner.

As soon as Ziva stood up, she heard Tali's excited voice as she exclaimed, “Savta!” Ziva looked at Tony, a smile forming on her lips.

“She called me when I was on the way to Alexandria, she asked me if I could pick her up. Figured, why not, it's Gibbs' birthday as well. Why not cheer you up with a surprise of my own, bringing her here, right?” Tony smiled as he took Ziva's hands and walked along with her.

As Ziva walked into the kitchen, Tali's bubbly voice reached her ears as she babbled on with Rivka in excitement. Rivka was showing the ILY hand sign that signified 'I love you', and Tali was doing her best to copy the sign. Rivka looked up at Ziva and smiled.

Ziva smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Oh Ima, you came. Good to see you again.” Ziva wiped away the tear, then hugged her tight. Rivka felt so grateful to be with her daughter and granddaughter. Ziva and Rivka spent the time together preparing for the cookout in the kitchen while Tony headed out to the backyard to get things set up for the cookout party for Gibbs's birthday. Shortly after Tony went out to get things going, the McGees came over, followed by Jimmy, along with a surprise visitor.

“Well, fancy you becoming a father again, Tony.” Tony turned at the sound of a familiar chuckle. He smiled when he recognized the person.

“Long time no see, Ducky,” Tony said.

“Well, not long enough that we become strangers.” Ducky chuckled before ambling over to a chair.

Jimmy watched Ducky make his way to the chair and sit down. “Yup, I'm happy to be here to enjoy this get-together,” Jimmy said, smiling. Just then, Ziva and Rivka brought out some napkins and tablecloths. Delilah went with Rivka and Ziva to help prepare the food and cake in the kitchen while the men continued cooking the food on the grill. As soon as Gibbs arrived, everyone gave Gibbs the customary birthday hug, before sitting down to at the table.

During the course of the dinner, amidst the flow of conversation around the table, Ziva gasped slightly.

Rivka looked over at her. “Ziva, are you alright?” She reached out and patted her back gently.

Ziva took a deep breath. “A good kick he just gave me. Took my breath away for a moment. I must have a football player in there.” Ziva smiled at Rivka and Tony, doing her best to hide the pain in her face.

“Ima?” Ziva looked down at Tali. She was holding out her hand in the ILY hand sign shape. “I love you.”

Ziva smiled at Tali. “Is that what it means? What you're doing with your hand?”

Tali smiled and said, “Uh-huh. It means 'I love you.' ”

Rivka spoke up softly. “I taught that to her. Joseph had deaf parents. That's where the twins learned how to sign. I thought Tali would like to know that sign for 'I love you'.”

Ziva and Tony smiled. Tali reached out to Ziva's hand and formed her hand into the same shape. “See? That's the sign, Ima,” Tali said, looking up at her and smiling.

“Awww, I love you too, Tali.” Ziva brought Tali closer to her and hugged her.

McGee said, “That's cute, how Tali's picking new stuff up. She's a sponge.”

Rivka and Ziva laughed. Just then, a twinge hit Ziva again, causing her to gasp. She bit back the pain.

Tony's face changed as he noticed Ziva's movements suddenly start becoming a little slower. “Hurt much?”

She punched Tony.

McGee chuckled. “Don't piss her off, now, Tony.”

Tony grunted from Ziva's punch. “Just checkin'.” He rubbed his shoulder.

Gibbs looked at Ziva. “Listen to your body. If it comes, so be it.” Gibbs shifted his gaze to Tony.

“Ziva, maybe this elflet wants to be here sooner?” McGee smiled slightly as he looked at Ziva. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tony looking back at McGee.

“Elflet!? You might want to keep an eye on your own elflets, because they're getting all up in the garden.” Tony smiled at McGee. McGee gasped and looked toward his twins. They were nowhere near the garden. He then turned back and noticed that his cake was missing. He realized that Tony had just wracked his mind. Everyone burst in laughter. Ziva joined in laughter, as well as she could, considering the growing pain she was having.

“Just like old times when you stole the cupcake. I guess that's payback. Got you good there.” Ziva laughed, as McGee looked on with a look on his face that said it all, that he had been owned. Gibbs chuckled at McGee's sudden cake misfortune.

“It's good that I finally get the chance to get away from work and come see you all. Breena wanted to come tonight but couldn't make it. She's taking care of James because he's sick.” He looked over at the children playing. “Good thing that Tori got to come, though, so she could visit with Tali and the McTwins,” Jimmy said, giggling when he said the last word.

McGee looked at Jimmy. “Well, that's good that you were able to get out.”

Gibbs nodded as he took a bite of his cake. “Yup. Good to just get away every once in a while.”

Ziva suddenly looked drained, as if all her energy just evaporated. She sat up and took a deep breath. Another twinge struck her and she gasped. She drew upon her training from Mossad, to push the pain aside. She slowly got up and walked into the house. As she walked into the house, everyone saw her struggling as she was walking while the pain was hitting.

“Is she okay?” Rivka muttered to herself in Hebrew. Only Tony heard and understood her.

“Rivka, Ziva will be okay,” he replied in Hebrew. He looked up at her. “I hope.”

A flash of emotion crossed Rivka's face. “No! This is what Eli taught her. To put up with the pain.” Rivka took a breath. “Eli taught her to tough it out.” A tear rolled down Rivka's cheek.

Tony looked up sharply to Gibbs. “Mossad training? There's such a thing for pain control?” Tony looked puzzled and surprised.

Gibbs got up. “Yes, Mossad training. She knows better than to use this.” He looked over at Tony. “Something doesn't feel right. Check on Ziver.”

Tony looked back toward the house. He saw Tali going inside. “I better go check.” Tony half-ran into the house and went to the living room, where he found Tali in the living room with Ziva.

“Ima, are you okay?” Tali asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I will be ok, my Tali.” Ziva smiled, continuing to walk around slowly, rubbing her belly. “I just need to walk around a bit. Maybe when the baby settles down, I will come out there, okay?”

“Alright, I love you Ima,” Tali said, holding out her hand in the ILY hand shape.

Ziva took a moment to think how to form the same hand shape, then managed to form the proper ILY hand shape and returned it to Tali. “I love you, my Tali. I'll be okay. Now can you go ask your Daddy to come here?” Ziva hugged Tali and placed a kiss on top of her forehead. She then looked up to see Tony.

Tali looked up where Ziva was looking. “Ima wants you. I go play?”

“Yes, you can go play with the other kids,” Tony smiled to Tali, and watched her scamper off to play.

Tony walked over to Ziva and gave her a hug. “If you need anything, let us know. If you -” Ziva suddenly went limp in Tony's arm and he had to suddenly bear all of her weight and slowly bring her down to the floor.

“Ziva? Are you okay?” Tony shook her gently to try to revive her. No response. “Ziva! Ziva! Wake up!” Tony shouted. No response.

McGee and Gibbs were watching the kids play, when Tony screamed for help. His words galvanized them into action and they all ran into the house. They found Tony trying to revive Ziva. Jimmy jumped into action, running for his jump bag. Ducky checked her for her vitals, then started treating her for shock. Moments later, Jimmy returned with the jump bag and got out the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

After a few moments, Jimmy said “Wow, her blood pressure's through the roof. She needs to go, now.”

Ducky pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He split his attention between the operator and Jimmy, guiding Jimmy with regard to what medical treatment he needed to do. Jimmy did a workup, checking Ziva's belly, seeing where the baby was.

Suddenly Jimmy looked concerned. “Ducky, I don't think the baby's in the right position.” Jimmy looked up at Ducky. Tony and McGee looked at each other, then at Jimmy.

Ducky looked at Jimmy. “So, are you saying the baby is in a breech position?”

“That's what it's looking like.” Jimmy nodded.

Gibbs spoke up. “Stay on top of her. I'll keep an eye out for the ambulance.” He walked out the front door.

Ducky held the phone away from his ear. “We got help coming now. Shouldn't be long now.” The sounds of an ambulance drawing closer reached their ears.

Tali walked up by Rivka, who then turned around and took her back to her playroom, to play with the other kids and spend some time with Rivka.

As soon the medics arrived, they examined Ziva. “Pre-eclampsia, looks like.” One of them spoke up, and went to work putting an IV line in her arm while the other got the oxygen going.

“Go be with Tali. She needs you.” Tony looked around to see Gibbs. He realized Gibbs was right, so he headed off to the playroom and found Tali there, with Rivka. He sat on the chair, setting Tali on his lap. Rivka discreetly stepped out of the room to give Tony and Tali some space, as she went to check on Ziva. He gently wiped the tears from Tali's face.

“Tali, your Ima need to go hospital, to make sure she is okay. While she's there, you'll stay with Savta.” Tony paused to regain his composure. “Now, I wanna ask you a favor. Can you be strong for Ima and say a prayer for her and your baby brother?”

Tali looked up at Tony, her cheeks wet from tears. “Then Ima come home with the baby?”

“Yes, I will make sure of it. We'll be back in no time flat.” He smiled at Tali.

“Tony, they are getting ready to put Ziva in the ambulance.” McGee poked his head through the doorway. “They say you can ride up front. I'll follow with Gibbs.” Rivka walked around McGee to sit by Tali. Tony got up.

“Alright, Tali, I'll be back. If you need anything, let Savta know. I'll be back in no time.” Tony lifted Tali up and held her in his arms, hugging her, before putting her back down. He hugged Rivka, saying, “Ziva will be in good hands.” He ran out to the ambulance, as they were loading Ziva up into the back of the ambulance.

“Up front?” Tony pointed toward the ambulance.

One of the paramedics looked up. “You Tony? Yeah – up front.”

Tony nodded, and rushed to the passenger side and got in. The paramedics finished loading up and Gibbs closed the back doors and banged a couple times on the door, and the ambulance drove away.

At the hospital waiting room, Gibbs, McGee walked in to find Tony was pacing the floor.

“The moment we got here, they whisked Ziva into the trauma bay and kicked me out here and told me to wait.” Tony nervously ran his hands through his hair. “Look at me. I'm all tore up.” Tony took a deep breath.

Gibbs grabbed him by one arm. “Hey. She'll be okay.”

Before Tony could reply, the doctor walked into the waiting room. “Mr. DiNozzo?”

Tony suddenly walked over to the doctor. “Yes, that's me, how's she doing?”

“Ziva is stable right now. We had to perform an emergency Caesarean section because we weren't sure that she was going to make it.” The doctor sighed, then continued on. “I'm happy, though, to tell you that both mother and baby are doing fine and are resting.”

'So is it okay if I see her now?” Tony asked.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “She's been through a lot, and she needs a lot of rest.” He briefly consulted his charts, then closed them. “But, I think it'll still be good for you to see her.”

Gibbs looked at Tony and held out his arm. “Go see her.”

Tony smiled, then headed down the hall a few steps, then stopped and turned to face Gibbs. “Happy birthday, Papa Gibbs.” He turned back and continued walking down the hall, chuckling.

Gibbs chuckled. “Yup, happy birthday indeed,” he muttered to himself.

McGee smiled. “It's funny how things work out, isn't it?”

Gibbs chuckled and sat down and shook his head.

When Tony reached Ziva's room, he stopped outside the doorway for a few seconds to collect his thoughts and regain his composure. He ran his hand though his hair, then sighed before slowly walking into the room. As he walked in, he heard her snoring softly. He chuckled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


	10. New Life

**(Sometime in September 2020)**

At the hospital room, Ziva slowly opened her eyes to see Tony was resting in the chair next to the hospital bed, his head buried in his arms on the arm of the chair closest to Ziva's bed. She smiled slightly, and lifted her hand until she softly ran her fingers through Tony's hair. Tony stirred and gasped gently, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then focused his eyes on Ziva and reached up and took her hand, holding it towards his chest.

“Tony...” Ziva said in a soft but slightly scratchy voice. She coughed a couple times as her voice caught and rasped. She pulled herself a bit more upright as she begun to wake up completely, wincing suddenly at a fresh outburst of pain in her abdomen.

“Oh my sweetcheeks, it is so good to see your eyes again,” Tony smiled, holding back a tear. He brought Ziva's hand to his lips, kissing it. “What a scare you gave us.”

Just then, the nurse came in to take Ziva's vitals and check on her incision. “Everything looks good. Considering everything that she's been through, I'm actually pleased that things are looking very good.” She scribbled her reports into the charts. “I'll let the doctor know how she's doing,” she said with a smile before walking out of the room.

Tony nodded at the nurse, then looked back at Ziva, smiling at her. He could not stop looking at Ziva, deeply grateful that she had pulled through the last couple of days. After a few moments, he asked, “How are you feeling? My sweetcheeks?”

“Mmmm.” Ziva blinked several times, trying to will herself to wake up, despite the lingering effects of the anesthesia. “How long was I out?” She looked down, wondering why her stomach felt strangely light. “My baby!” She sat further upright, wincing again at the pain.

Tony quickly got up and helped Ziva lie back down. “Ziva, you were out for a couple, three days. You passed out, had to call the ambulance, high blood pressure.” Tony sighed and took a breath. “We had to rush you to the hospital.”

Ziva shook her head. “Three days?” She groaned. She turned towards the window, whose curtains were partially open, showing the city night lights. “What time is it?”

Tony yawned and looked at the clock. “A bit before one in the morning.”

“The baby? How is he?” Ziva was more alert, more of the anesthesia cobwebs cleared away from her mind.

Tony nodded, leaned over to Ziva's bed, taking her hand and holding it. “Well, two things. You had, what's the word, pre-eclampsia, that's what caused your blood pressure to spike and you to pass out.” He then softly put his hand on her belly. “On top of that, the baby was in breech position, which is why the emergency C-section happened. So glad we made it in time. I could not live without you.”

Ziva nodded and swallowed. “And the baby's okay, right?”

Tony smiled softly. “Yes, he's just fine. I'm glad that AJ's a trooper. Y'know, he's got your eyes. His hair, just a mass of dark hair.”

Ziva's face broke out in a radiant smile when she heard what Tony had told her about their baby. “Th-three days? Will he - how was he without me, will he...” Ziva suddenly wondered about how the baby would take to her, if the baby would recognize her.

Tony must have foreseen how Ziva would react about that, for he said, “Actually, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Every time he'd get hungry, he'd have this particular cry that the nurse could recognize, so she'd take him and set him down on your chest. Something about helping AJ to feel calm, feel your touch, the nurse said.” Tony sat back in his chair a bit, still smiling.

“Makes sense why I was dreaming about the baby, being on my chest, all swaddled up, nursing. Tali was happy, on the swing set, in the dream.” Ziva smiled up at Tony. “And you. You were just standing there smiling. _Happy_.”

“Yeah, the moment the nurse laid him down, he'd latch on and go right to sleep, snug as a bug. I'd sit and watch, hold him in place. Here, I'll show you.” He pulled out his phone and opened a picture of the baby peacefully sleeping on Ziva's chest, with Tony's and her hand both holding the baby. “Right after birth he was in decent shape, but perked right up once we started putting him on your chest.”

Ziva gasped and smiled at the sight of the picture. She reached out and stroked Tony's stubble, smiling. “So sweet.” After a moment of gazing at the photo, she gasped suddenly. Just a small gasp. “Tony, I'm leaking.”

Tony sat bolt upright. “You're leaking? What's leaking?”

Ziva tilted her head slightly, looking at Tony incredulously. “Come here please Tony?”

“Yes?” Tony leaned closer to Ziva. Ziva suddenly reached up and laid a solid head slap on the back of his head. “Don't make me call the nurse and ask for those paperclips. Look down. Do you see what is leaking?” Tony's head automatically followed the direction that Ziva intended him to look. Two small circles on the front of her hospital gown were slowly growing in size.

“Oh those, my bad.” Tony got up out of his chair and ping-ponged a couple of times between the bedroom door and the bathroom, as if undecided whether he should get a towel or call the nurse.

Just then, the nurse came back to check on Ziva. “How're you feeling?”

“Very full. Uncomfortable.” Ziva sat up a bit further. “I'm leaking.”

The nurse nodded and smiled. “You ready to feed the baby?”

Ziva smiled and nodded. “More than ready.” She reached out her arms, as if to receive her baby.

The nurse giggled. “Awesome, I can tell you're ready. Let me take your vitals, then I'll go bring your baby.” She smiled, then took her vitals, jotting them down in the charts. She left the room, returning moments later with a bassinette. The sounds of a cooing baby reached Ziva's ears, and she leaked a bit more.

Tony slowly walked up to the bassinette, looking at the baby, smiling. “Hi it is me, Daddy,” Tony said, in a cooing tone, as he leaned over and gently picked him up. “Look, a surprise! There's your Ima!” Tony walked over slowly to Ziva and bent over her, talking to AJ the whole way before gently placing the baby on Ziva's chest.

Ziva followed the baby, smiling at how sweet Tony would talk to the baby. “You're a pro at this already. Look at you, how you hold the baby just so.”

Tony smiled softly at Ziva. “Yeah, we'll see how he reacts to your voice now. I think he's wanting to hear you.” Tony chuckled softly as he adjusted his position in the chair as he helped Ziva hold the baby as he tried to latch on. Ziva reached up to his face and gently rubbed his cheek, as Tony slowly moved his hands away just enough so that Ziva could cradle the baby. The nurse stood by, watching. As AJ cooed, Ziva started singing the Hebrew bird song softly to the baby. After a couple of moments, he latched on and cooed contentedly as he nursed. Ziva smiled and sighed in relief, then continued singing the lullaby.

“Aww, he loves that song. You sing it better than I can. Out like a light in no time flat with you. Me, takes for- _ever_ ,” Tony chucked with a sigh of relief.

The nurse smiled, satisfied that baby and mother were both doing fine, and left the room. Tony sat by Ziva on the bed, holding around Ziva, looking on the baby, kissing top of Ziva's head.

“It sure feels so good to be with you, and our baby, I am just so glad I did not lose you both. Funny thing. You remember us talking about how ironic it would have been if he was born on Gibbs's birthday?” Tony slowly turned his head to look at Ziva, chuckling.

“No, don't tell me that happened.” Ziva looked up at Tony, laughing.

Tony nodded his head. “Born right around 7:45 in the evening. I even made sure I wished him happy birthday.” He snickered, trying not to wake the baby.

Ziva chuckled. “Must be something for him to remember, alright.”

Tony's expression changed. “Ziva, Tali misses you. Real bad. She took it rough, but your Ima's doing awesome. She's been able to somehow find ways to cheer her up, and one of them is...”

“Oh I bet you that my Ima and Gibbs help bring the cheer with some ice cream, right?”

“Yeah, Gibbs even taught her how to make ice cream.” Tony looked a little baffled. “I didn't even know he had one of those old crank-style ice cream makers down there. Somewhere, behind his third toolbox around the back side of that boat in his basement.”

Ziva chuckled as she gently set the baby on her shoulder to burp him. “So awesome. That will be good memories for Tali, for sure.”

“Your Ima's kids stopped by for a short visit yesterday, didn't stay long.” Tony shrugged. “They got to spend a little bit of time with Tali.”

Ziva nodded. “That's good.” Suddenly, the baby spit up, and Ziva set him on her lap and cleaned off his face, using the blanket that she had draped over her shoulder prior to burping the baby. She suddenly yawned. “I think I am all sudden feeling tired, just in time that AJ is in a food coma now, thanks to my milk.” Ziva chuckled, looking up at Tony.

Tony chuckled, “Out like a light. Do you want me to put AJ in his crib thing, bassinette, whatever you call it, so you can have a bit of shut eye?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” As Tony stood up, Ziva slowly held the baby out just far enough out for Tony to be able to reach around and cradle the baby as he picked AJ up. “He looks so adorable, Tony, sleeping in your arms.” Ziva smiled and blew a kiss to the baby. Tony walked over and gently placed the sleeping baby into the bassinette.

After the nurse came to take AJ back to the nursery so Ziva and Tony can rest, Tony moved his chair closer to Ziva's bed and rested his head and arm on the bed, allowing Ziva to drape her arm over his shoulders. He snuck his cellphone out of his pocket and sent a text message to McGee. It read: “All good. M & B okay.” He then slipped his phone back into his pocket and drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, Tony woke up. Noticing Ziva sleeping peacefully, he carefully got up, and quietly walked out of the room, and headed toward the nursery to see AJ. As Tony stood there in front of the nursery window, he watched the baby sleeping peacefully, deep in thought. So grateful to have Ziva and AJ still, he thought to himself. Pop. A head slap snapped him out of his contemplation. His head turned sharply, and McGee and Gibbs filled his view.

“Didn't you read my text?” Gibbs chuckled.

McGee chuckled. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Tony smiled, then turned around. “You know, those bassinettes, they remind me so much of boats. I can't wait to teach him how to somehow stuff a boat in my basement, one day.”

Gibbs chuckled. “The trick is getting the boat out in one piece.”

“Now that I have never figured out for the life of me. How _do_ you do it, anyways?” Tony looked at Gibbs.

McGee and Gibbs laughed. “You gotta figure that out on your own, bud,” Gibbs said.

Tony guffawed, but not too loudly. “You know how, and you won't tell me? What's this about, McGee?”

McGee raised an eyebrow. “I guess it's like the master teaching the apprentice.”

Gibbs stood in front of Tony. “Look at it as a puzzle. Life's a puzzle. Up to you to put the pieces together.”

“Ah Tony, I think the nurse is taking the baby, look.” McGee glanced over to Tony.

The nurse wheeled the baby out of the nursery, then a moment later another nurse poked her heads through the double doors. “Mr. DiNozzo? Ziva is awake and was asking for the baby.”

“Oh, thanks.” Tony glanced momentarily at Gibbs, then looked back at the nurse. “I'm going over there.” He then glanced over to Gibbs and McGee, “You can come with, but wait outside the room and I'll ask Ziva when I get there. I'll let you know when she says it's okay to come in.”

“Not a problem. We can wait until everything's clear.” Gibbs tilted his head.

Tony nodded and headed off to Ziva's room, following the same path that the nurse took the baby on.

Back at the room, Tony leaned over Ziva's bed, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Ziva adjusted the baby's position and tilted her head. “Where have you gone to?”

“I woke up a short while ago, went down to the nursery to see AJ. He looked cute, laying there, sleeping peacefully. Moved his arms and legs around a bit, dreaming. Guess who came by.” Tony smiled. His head still felt the slight sting from Gibbs' head slap, and so he rubbed it.

Ziva smirked. “Let me guess. Gibbs.”

Tony dropped his hand. “How would you know that?”

“I swear, the back of your head must be calloused from Gibbs smacking you there all the time.” Ziva shook her head, smiling.

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, well, d'you think it'd be okay if they came in and visited?”

“Well I would prefer some time alone to feed the baby before the visitors. Then I can freshen up afterwards.” Ziva smiled.

“Alright, well, I already gave them the heads up, to expect a wait until you were good and ready.” Tony nodded and sat in his chair, twisted just enough to watch Ziva and the baby together. He fished out his phone and sent McGee a text: “Wait a few.” He then stuffed it in his pocket and watched as the baby nursed.

As soon as Ziva finished nursing the baby, Tony put the baby in the bassinette and then helped Ziva sit up. As Tony attended to the baby, the nurse helped Ziva to the bathroom so she could get freshened up. Washing away the sleep from her eyes, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Other than a dull pain in her abdomen, Ziva felt better than she expected. As she returned to her bed and got into it, there was a knock on the door. Ziva held up a finger and quickly adjusted the covers over her. After she did so, she nodded to Tony. Tony walked over and opened the door to let McGee and Gibbs come into the doorway.

“Hey Gibbs, McGee, how sweet of you to come.” Ziva smiled.

Gibbs smiled. “Good to see you up and about. Baby's doing good, I see.” He glanced over at the baby.

McGee raised an eyebrow. “Now, is he a peaceful Elflet? Chaotic good, lawful neutral?”

Tony chuckled. “Naw, I'll raise him to be chaotic whatever.”

“But, you can't have a chaotic whatever in D&D, Tony, you know that.” McGee exclaimed in a quiet mock-outburst.

Both their heads rocked forward from a double head-slap. “You boys done with your Elf-lord stuff?” Gibbs said.

Ziva chuckled. “You two can go get a cup of coffee, or whatever. Just - Tony, give me the baby, please, before you go?” Ziva held out her arms.

Tony chuckled and picked up the baby, and carried him to Ziva, who took the baby into her arms. “Here you go, my love.” He said, softly, before standing back up.

“You guys got a name for him?” McGee looked up at Tony, grinning. “Don't tell me, it's 'Elflet'?” McGee snickered at Tony.

Tony grabbed both of McGee's shoulders and gently pulled McGee into his shoulders, clapping him on the back. “You will know soon enough. Not before.” Tony held up a raised finger, smiling.

“Looking forward to it.” McGee nodded with a smile.

Tony looked at Gibbs, “You can take a seat over there, if you want.”

Gibbs smiled. “Sure thing. Wouldn't mind seeing the baby.”

Ziva smiled as Gibbs sat in the chair next to her and turned to look at the baby as he slept in her arms.

McGee smiled as he looked up at Tony. “Shall we look for level-up items for Elflet over here?”

Ziva shot McGee and Tony a dirty look. “You and your ribbing. The baby's trying to sleep, do you mind?”

Gibbs looked at them, slightly annoyed. “Go. Coffee.”

Tony and McGee nodded and stepped out of the room.

As soon as they stepped out of the room, Ziva patted Gibbs arm.

“Gibbs, I thought I would like to talk with you.” Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened her eyes again. “I did not... realize how much I had been trying to stay strong. This pregnancy felt... different.”

Gibbs read the look on her face. “Ziver, I do understand. Putting the pain to the side? It becomes... ingrained. Sometimes you miss important things.”

Ziva looked down. “Mossad. I guess it was automatic for me to keep going despite the pain. I want to apologize, but know I shouldn't, because what happened was completely out of my control.”

Gibbs put his hand on her arm. “You be strong for your kids. Not Mossad. Not Eli.”

“Yes.” She looked down at her baby. “Since he was born on your birthday, it seems fitting that you would be his adopted grandfather. It would be an honor to have you be a good role model for him.”

Gibbs smiled. “I know Shannon and Kelly would want that very much, to have another family adopt me.” Gibbs nodded at Ziva as he bent over to see the baby.

As soon as Tony and McGee returned back from having some lunch, Gibbs stood up. “Coffee for you, boss?” McGee held out a cup for Gibbs.

“Yup. Off to work.” Gibbs leaned over and gave Ziva a quick hug, then grabbed the cup of coffee from McGee. He stepped out of the room.

McGee gave Ziva a wave and Tony a fist-bump. “You take care now, and let me know how things are going.”

Next morning, Ziva was eating her breakfast after nursing the baby. Nearby, in the bassinet, the baby lay on his stomach, sleeping. As she reached down to take a bite of her toast, her ears perked at a familiar sound coming through the doorway from down the hallway. Her hand stopped mid-air, as she looked toward the door, listening carefully. She smiled as she recognized the bright, bubbly voice, laughing as if ribbing another person. Just then, the baby started to stir and coo at the sound of the voices. She quickly put her toast down and moved her food aside and reached down to pick the baby up. The baby quieted at her touch and cradling.

“And here we are,” she heard Tony's voice. Tony, Rivka, and Tali entered the doorway of the room, their faces brightening into smiles.

“Ima!” Tali ran over to the side of the bed, and looked into the bassinet. “I missed you,” Tali said as she looked up at Ziva and smiled. Tony quickly caught up with Tali, and gently lifted her up for a better view of Ziva and the baby.

Ziva smiled at Tali. “Good to see you, Tali.” She ran her hand through Tali's hair. “Meet your baby brother, say hi to him.” Ziva gently stroked the baby's cheek as Tali looked back down at the baby.

Tali gently put her hand on the baby's back and leaned over and whispered, “Hi, baby, I'm your sister.”

Ziva nodded with a smile, bringing Tali closer for a hug, then looking up at both Tony and Rivka. “Good to see you too, Ima.” She took hold of Rivka's hand and held it warmly.

“Oh my, Tony thought we would come over to surprise you, my darling.” Rivka leaned over Ziva and hugged her gently, being careful not to squish the baby, before turning to look at the baby.

Tony smiled at Ziva. “Yeah, I figured, why not. Gonna get to go home today?” He then gently set Tali on the edge of the bed so she could sit by Ziva and lean on her shoulder and look at the baby.

“Would be nice. I haven't heard yet. I am so ready to be back in our bed.” Ziva chuckled gently.

Momentarily after Rivka and Tony sat down, the doctor walked in and pulled the chart from the chart holder on the foot of her bed and perused the reports.

“Everything feeling okay? Baby doing fine?” The doctor looked up from the charts.

Ziva smiled. “Wonderful. Still slightly sore but manageable.” She held the baby up. “Not a problem from this guy, considering how active he was in me.” She chuckled lightly.

The doctor chuckled. “Looks like everything's going well. I think we can clear you to go home. Just keep in mind, no heavy activity for, let's say a week or so.” The doctor pointed vaguely towards her abdomen. “Gotta let that incision heal.”

Ziva nodded. “Right.” She smiled and looked down at the baby. “Thanks.”

“Well, alright, let's get you dressed up, and we'll have the nurse come in with the discharge information you need, and we'll wheel you out, that sound good?” The doctor smiled.

Ziva pushed herself up a bit further in the bed with one hand, to adjust herself more comfortably. “Sounds awesome.” She looked over to Tony and Rivka, who were beaming in joy.

The doctor nodded and left the room. After Tali got down off the bed and watched, Ziva put the baby in the bassinette and sat up. Rivka walked up toward her and gave her a bag. “Here, I made this bag up for you and the baby.” Rivka smiled.

Ziva took the bag and opened it, gasping when she saw the blanket and sleeper, both folded up neatly inside. She took both out of the bag, and set the blanket aside as she dressed the baby up in the sleeper. Once the baby was dressed, she gently picked him up and wrapped him in his blanket, as if swaddling the baby. Tony watched on, smiling.

“I'll head out and get the car ready.” Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled and nodded. Tony turned and walked out of the room just as the nurse walked in, pushing a wheelchair into the room.

As soon as the DiNozzo family and Rivka pulled into the driveway, Tony turned off the engine and quickly jumped out of the car and ran around to Ziva's side to open the door. Tali got out of her side along with Rivka. Ziva was the last to exit the car, holding the baby in the carrier. She handed the carrier to Tony, as she collected the baby things into the bag. Rivka helped with Tali, while Tony set the carrier down on the porch long enough to unlock and open the entryway, then picked the carrier up and carried the baby into the house.

Ziva looked around the living room, noticed the house had been cleaned and smell good, impressed how Rivka and Tali had kept the house clean while she was gone for few days. “The house smells clean.” Ziva smiled, looking around the living room, walking slowly toward her recliner.

“Yeah we, Rivka and I, got the house all clean, and our Tali was a big help, wasn't she?” Tony set the baby carrier on the couch next to Ziva's recliner, then patted Tali on her head. Rivka took a seat on the couch next to the baby.

Tali walked up closer to the baby. “Ima, I sit by the baby?”

“Yes you can. Let Savta help you,” Ziva said, looking down at Tali as she sat down in her recliner. “You're a big sister now.”

“Okay!” Tali piped up with a smile on her face as she got up on the couch and as carefully as she can, sat next to the baby.

Sometime later, Gibbs stopped by to visit. “Good to be home, right?” Gibbs smiled.

Ziva looked up at Gibbs as she held the baby, rocking gently. “Yes. Certainly feels much better than in the hospital.” She smiled and gently patted the baby's back as she continued to rock.

Gibbs nodded. “Good to see baby's doing good. Tali's a good sister to the baby, I see.” He reached out and tousled Tali's hair.

Tony chuckled. “She's already filling in the role nicely.”

Gibbs looked up at Tony. “How're you?”

“I'm doing fine, now. Ask me again in ten years.” Tony chuckled. He knew he was going to be in for sleepless nights down the road.

Gibbs and Rivka chuckled. “Only way out is through,” Gibbs said, patting Tony on the shoulder. “You're going to have some fun being a father again.”

Rivka spoke up. “Oh, look, the baby's awake.”

Ziva looked down. The baby's eyes were tracking her every move, absorbing what was going on around him. He cooed. “Hi, baby,” she said in a singsong voice, smiling.

“Tony, got something to show you.” Gibbs said. He grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him away.

Rivka walked up closer to Ziva. “My darling Ziva, how are you feeling so far?”

“I am doing ok. Not too much pain. Nothing a nice hot bath can't handle.” She smiled at Rivka. “Nice that I have a bassinette handy here. Is there one upstairs?”

Rivka nodded. “Yes, Gibbs and Tony made both it and the crib. A surprise for you.” Just then, Gibbs and Tony walked through the hallway carrying wooden crib pieces upstairs. Tony stopped by the living room doorway to show one of the pieces to Ziva.

“Wait until it's all together, you'll love it.” Tony held up the piece up.

Ziva smiled. “Looking forward to seeing them.”

As soon as Tony walked off upstairs, following Gibbs, Rivka turned back to Ziva and spoke up in Hebrew. “Well, it looks like you are set.” She looked in the direction of the stairs, then back at Ziva. “I think I'm going home tonight.” She leaned over and whispered to Ziva. “I'm sure Gibbs misses my company.”

Ziva looked at her Ima with a slightly incredulous look on her face. “Are you... _dating_ him?” She continued in Hebrew.

Rivka laughed. “He's just a friend. But he's such a saint, that man.”

Ziva shook her head and smiled. “He seems to have that effect on women. Still, nice to see him happy.”

“Yes.” Rivka looked down, then back up at Ziva, still smiling. “No matter what, he's always there for you. And me.” Rivka put a hand on Ziva's cheek. “Good men like him are very hard to find.”

“That's how I feel about Tony.” Ziva smiled. “Truly one of a kind. My soulmate.”

The baby cooed. Ziva looked down at the baby. “Ima, the baby's happy,” Tali piped up.

Ziva chuckled. “Yes, Tali, the baby's happy to be home, right?”

Tali smiled and gently put a hand on the baby's back as she looked on at the baby. “Yes. Baby will like his room.”

Rivka said, “You'll like how the room looks now.”

Ziva nodded. “Here, Ima, could you hold the baby?” She held the baby out for Rivka to take. “Let me get Tali settled in for the night.”

Rivka said, “Not a problem.” She took the baby and settled back in the couch as Ziva got up from her recliner.

“His blanket and his binky, in case he needs them.” Ziva handed the binky to Rivka then draped the blanket onto her lap. She then turned and walked with Tali upstairs so she could get Tali settled in for the night.

After she got Tali freshened up for the night, they both came back downstairs. As she walked downstairs, she heard Rivka singing softly in Hebrew to the baby. As she reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded her way into the living room, Tali gasped. “Ima, is that the bird song?”

Ziva looked down at Tali. “Sure sounds like it.”

Tali quickly covered the few steps to the couch and sat down and listened to the singing, and joined in with the singing the best she could.

Ziva nodded to Rivka. “Just saw Tony and Gibbs, they're almost done.” She looked down at the baby. “The bassinette in there, so cute. Just like a boat.”

Rivka laughed. “That Gibbs. I saw him bringing it by the other day when he was helping Tony clean up.”

“Yes, the woodwork – awesome. That man could build anything out of wood.” Ziva smiled.

A few hours later, after Gibbs and Rivka had left for the night, Tony sat down on the couch and sighed as Ziva rocked the baby to sleep. “Home. Finally,” Tony let out a deep sigh.

Ziva chuckled. “What an interesting past few days.”

“Oh my sweetcheeks, I'm pinching myself here. Here we are, an actual family now. This baby's our blessing for us to have. I look forward to many years ahead for our family to grow together.”

Ziva nodded. “Considering the way everything's gone, yeah. Here's to many more years of happiness.” She reached out and held Tony's hand.

A few days later, Tony drove his family to a private ceremony, a bris. Only Rivka, Gibbs and Senior were invited. After the ceremony, everyone headed over to the DiNozzo residence. Shortly thereafter, Jessica and Thomas showed up, followed shortly by the McGees and the Palmers. Ducky brought up the rear of the entourage that had come through the entranceway. After the lunchtime meal had been prepared and set out on the table and everyone had sat down, Tony stood up. He asked Ziva to stand up with him, holding AJ in her arms. As Tali and Rivka and the rest looked on, Tony raised his glass. “I'd like to make an announcement.”

Gibbs called out. “Speech, speech!”

Tony chuckled, slightly taken aback by Gibbs. “Alright, it is awesome to be standing here in front of every one of you, and I wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the support you have given us.” He held out a hand towards Ziva and the baby. “I expect great things from this boy.”

Everyone clapped at Tony for a good speech Tony gave everyone, then Ziva gave the baby to Tony, as she stood up to give everyone a speech.

“Everyone, I would like to add what Tony had to say. I also wanted to share something special with everyone.” Ziva turned around to Tony and the baby, then back to the people seated around the table. “I personally wanted to say thanks to those who helped me through my ordeal that night. Were it not for you... I'm just am thankful for you all.” Ziva smiled at everyone.

Tali tugged on Ziva's sleeve. “Ima, baby get his name now?” Tali whispered into Ziva's ear. “You tell everybody baby's name is…” “Surprise?” Tali smiled up at Ziva.

Ziva chuckled. “Yes, the baby's name is a surprise.” She leaned over and whispered the baby's name in her ear. “Don't say anything, it's a surprise.” Ziva smiled, holding a finger to her lip.

Tali let out a tiny squeal of excitement, anticipating the moment that everyone else would hear the name. The baby cooed happily in Ziva's arms, as she handed the baby over to Tony. As everyone oohed and aww-ed at the baby, Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Tony raised his eyebrow, smiling. Ziva gave him a slight nod and a wink. He gave Ziva a hug, then kissed her on the cheek. Tony then slowly walked around the table until he stood next to Senior. As Senior looked up, he smiled. “What's up, son?”

“Dad, I would like you to meet your grandson, Anthony Daniel DiNozzo the Third. AJ for short. Ziva and I had agreed that our son would bear your namesake.” Everyone clapped as Tony gently laid the baby in Senior's arms.

Senior looked up in happy tears, as he brought the baby closer to his chest. “Oh my son. I'm touched. He's adorable.” He looked down at AJ. He shook his head slightly and smiled, looking back up at Tony. “He's got her eyes. And my name.”

McGee spoke up. “Well, at least I know now he's not going to be named Elflet.”

Tony chuckled. “In your dreams, McGeek.”

Ducky and Jimmy laughed together. “Well, I wouldn't change it for anything.” Ducky said.

Jimmy shook his head. “Nope. AJ came out just fine.”

After the baby name had been announced, everyone dug into the food. Afterwards, everyone cleaned up the dining room table, then sat at the living room while the children gone to play in playroom, while everyone took their turns to meet AJ.

A couple hours later, once everyone had gone home, Ziva put the baby in the bassinet and sat down in her recliner. Tony flopped himself down on the couch, and Tali pulled up her little chair and sat in front of the TV, but still close enough to Ziva where she could reach out and touch her.

“Oh my sweetcheeks, what a day. I think we did good so far, what you think?” Tony looked at Ziva, smiles as he put his arm around Ziva, tilting his head toward her.

“I think we had a good day. Certainly enjoyed the company” Ziva smiled at Tony. She reached over and picked the baby up and rocked him.

Tali turned around toward Tony and Ziva, climbed up to sit beside Ziva then she looked at the baby. “Hi Anthony. I'm your big sister, Tali.” Tali very gently laid a hand on the top of his head and gently stroked his hair back. “I call you AJ.” She leaned over and kissed the baby.

“Yes, that's right.” Ziva smiled at Tali. “AJ's a nice nickname, don't you say, Tony?” She looked up at Tony.

Tony chuckled slightly. “Didn't think of that, that's perfect, Tali.” He leaned over and kissed Tali on top of her head.

“Can we sing bird song with AJ?” Tali looks up to Ziva and Tony, titling her head at Ziva's arm, patting the baby.

“Oh that is very good idea, when we are done with bird song, we shall go bed, since it is almost our bed time, sound good?” Ziva titled her head at Tali's head, looking at Tony, smiles.

Tali perked up in a joy, got her blanket on her while sitting between Ziva and Tony, while Ziva and Tony sang the bird song with Tali while Tali joined in to sing the bird song to AJ in Hebrew. As soon the song ended, Tony and Tali ribbed each other until Tali begged her Daddy to fly her upstairs. Ziva laughed as Tony scooped Tali up and flew her through the air, her squeals of excitement mingling with Tony's whooshing sound effects as he flew her into her bedroom. She followed behind, gently rocking the baby as she walked towards Tali's bedroom.

After they had tucked Tali into bed and had a small prayer with Tali, they said their goodnights to Tali, then headed to their bedroom. Ziva gently laid the baby down in the bassinet, then got dressed for bed. While she was doing that, Tony headed back downstairs for a couple of minutes, then returned.

“Ah yes. Everything's good. Now we can rest.” He noticed that Ziva had gotten the baby out of the bassinette and was cradling him in her arms, while she was leaning against the headboard. He carefully got on the bed and leaned against Ziva, looking at the baby.

“Mmm.” Ziva briefly looked up at Tony, then returned her gaze to the baby. “He started getting a little fussy. Hungry.”

Tony nodded as he watched the baby nurse. After a few minutes, the baby drifted off to sleep. Ziva then burped the baby, then laid him down in his bassinette.

Tony chuckled quietly. “Hungry little man, wasn't he?” He leaned over to kiss Ziva.

Ziva nodded and smiled. “Looks like he'll sleep fine now, he's got a fully stomach.” Ziva turned her attention to Ton. She wanted his touch, his embrace. They cuddled with each other and then drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Tony's eyes clicked open as he heard the baby start crying. Ziva turned over and prodded him. “Tony, the baby please.”

“Great.” Tony rolled out of bed and got the baby out of the bassinette and gave AJ to Ziva, who said, “Change him, I'll feed him.” He nodded, walked to the changing table to change the baby, then laid the baby next to Ziva so she could nurse him, then laid down to watch. His eyes were shut thirty seconds later. Next thing he knew, he was being prodded awake again.

“Tony, put the baby back please?” Ziva put the baby into Tony's arms, jolting him awake again.

Tony sighed. “Okay, hon.” He sat up and put the baby back in the bassinette, then fell back asleep.

“Thanks.” Ziva rolled over. After a moment, she spoke up again. “Love you, my Tony.”

Tony smiled. “Love you, my sweetcheeks.” No response but snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


	11. Family Routines

**Late October, Early November 2020**

On a chilly evening, Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. As AJ slept in his crib in the living room within sight of Tony and Ziva, Ziva cut up the vegetables for some salad while Tony put together the layers of lasagna then slid it into the oven.

“Ima?” Ziva looked down to see Tali standing behind her. “Do you an' Daddy like Halloween?”

Ziva paused for a moment, considering the question. “There are parts of it that I like.” She smiled slightly at Tali.

“She's right.” Tony nodded softly, smiling. “There's the good things about Halloween that make it fun.”

“Like what, Daddy?”

“Like what?” Tony tilted his head, causing Tali to giggle at him. “You wanna know the best part of Halloween is? To sit by a nice warm fire pit, cook up some hot dogs over the fire, then have some s'mores. Oh, and you cannot forget the hot cocoa.” Tony closed his eyes and smiled as if savoring the taste of the food.

Ziva chuckled at them. She knew deep down that Tony had a considerable dislike for anything directly associated with Halloween. She knew he would completely skirt the whole costume, trick or treat thing.

Tony looked up. “What?”

Ziva shook her head at Tony slightly, with a mock “Are you serious?” look on her face, then turned to Tali. “One other good thing. There's a Pumpkin Patch going on nearby where your Papa Gibbs lives.” Ziva smiled. “He was telling me about it this morning. Maybe we'll go there to check it out, what do you think?”

Tali's face brightened into a smile. “Oh yeah, Miss Parker at school was telling us about the pumpkin patch, they have hay rides...” Ziva looked up briefly at Tony as Tali rambled on in excitement, and he returned the brief glance. “... an' we're havin' a party this Friday too!”

Ziva said, “That sounds awesome.” Ziva smiled at Tali, then turned to Tony. “Tony? What do you think?”

Tony chuckles softly, “I think we can do that on Friday. After your little Halloween party at school, we can swing by the Pumpkin Patch, sounds good?” Tony looked down at Tali, smiling as he patted her shoulder.

“Don't forget, we don't have to work on this Friday, so it works out perfectly,” Ziva smiled at Tony, patting his hand.

“Yeah!” Tali jumped up and down in excitement, then ran off to play in her playroom as they continued to prepare dinner.

Early on Friday, Tony stirred awake at the sounds of Tali's excited voice blabbering away down the hall, interspersed with Ziva's voice. Yawning, Tony pulled the covers off and sat up in his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then got up and walked over to Tali's bedroom. Ziva looked up at him.

“Good morning, sleepy-head.” Ziva smiled. “AJ woke me up.”

Almost before Ziva finished her sentence, Tali piped up. “Daddy!” She got up and ran over to hug Tony. To Tony, it looked like a Winnie the Pooh running over to him.

Tony chuckled. “What's this? You get your costume on early?”

Ziva shook her head slowly and smiled. “She put it on herself while I was taking care of AJ.”

“Ahh. Makes sense.” Tony chuckled, then looked over at the bed. AJ lay peacefully asleep, wearing a sleeper costume that looked like Simba, the Lion King.

Ziva followed his gaze, then looked back with a smile. “Tali insisted on helping me dress AJ to be Simba.”

Tali jumped up and down in excitement. “Daddy! Look what Ima did! I helped.”

Tony's face broke out in a broad smile as he walked into the room and stopped by Ziva. He looked at Tali. “I see, you are cute, just like Winnie the Pooh bear.” He patted Tali's bear-masked head.” “AJ sure looks good in that Simba sleeper,” Tony said, directing his remark to Ziva.

“Yeah.” She chuckled slightly. “Tali kind of insisted on helping.”

“Ah, that's cool.” Tony smiled and leaned over to kiss Ziva, hugging her. “I'll let you finish up with the kids while I cook breakfast and get her ready for school.”

“Sounds good.” Ziva looked up at Tony, then looked back down at Tali. “Alright, you are set, and I think you will have a lot of fun at school, my Tali.”

“Yippee” Tali burst into excitement, hugging Ziva as she started tending to AJ on her bed.

Later that afternoon, Tony and Ziva drove by Tali's school to pick her up. As they were walking her out to the car, Tali was rambling on in excitement about the party and the upcoming Pumpkin Patch trip. As she climbed up into her seat, she helped Ziva hold the seat belt on the baby car seat aside as Ziva put AJ in his car seat.

“Don't forget me, Daddy!” Tali pointed to the seat belt as she adjusted herself on her booster seat.

Tony chuckled as if he did indeed forget. “You're right. I'll get that.” He reached over and buckled Tali in. Tony and Ziva then got in and they started driving. In the backseat, Tali kept on rambling on in her excited six-year-old voice. She pulled out a bag of candy from her backpack and held it high to show her Ima.

“Daddy, Ima, look at all the candy I got!” Tali squealed in happiness.

Tony took a quick glance in the rear-view mirror, seeing Tali hold up the bag of candy. “Whoa, nice!” Tony glanced over to Ziva. He said quietly to her. “What you think Ziva? Check 'em out when we get home?”

Ziva nodded slightly to Tony, then looked back to Tali. “Tali, put the bag back in your backpack, please. We'll check them when we get home, okay?”

“Okay, Ima.” Her excitement faded, then she put the bag of candy back in her backpack. But she didn't totally obey the request. She tried her best to quietly sneak a piece of candy out of the bag. She managed to snare a piece of candy and get her hand out just in time before the bag floated up and out of her sight into the front part of the car. She looked up to see Ziva looking at her and Tony holding the bag as it receded away from her. The entire time that Tony was taking the bag away, he kept his focus on the road ahead of him.

Ziva gave Tali that special Mom look. “Tali, could you please give me that piece of candy you took? I'd like to see it please?” The furrows on her brow raised slightly.

Tali let out a slight grunt of displeasure as she handed the piece of candy over. “But why?”

Ziva looked at the candy she took from Tali. The package on it did not look right, so she threw it away. She then checked the bag some more and found a fruit snack and gave that to her instead. She turned around and looked at her. “You can have one fruit snack for now. Maybe more after dinner, we'll see.” She really wanted to go through the candy to make sure nothing unsafe was in there.

Tali smiled and nodded as she took the fruit snack from her Ima. She then looked up at the image of Tony in the rear view mirror. “Daddy, Ima, you can have a piece, too.”

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, giggling softly. “Why, thank you, Tali,” Ziva said as they both took a piece of candy.

Once Tony, Ziva and their children arrived at the pumpkin patch together, they strolled around looking at the pumpkins in the patch near their car. As they looked around the pumpkin patch, they spotted the tractor for the hayride off in the distance, approaching the area that they were at. Tony smiled at Ziva, “Ziva, look, a hayride. Wanna go on that?”

Ziva adjusted AJ in the sling she was wearing, so he was more comfortable. 'We can do that, Tali? Do you want go on there?” Ziva looked at Tony then look down at Tali.

“Yippee” Hayride!” Tali squealed in excitement.

Tony, Ziva and their children went on the hayride, having a blast as the tractor trundled all around the property. After they left the hayride, Tony and Ziva walked around the pumpkin patch, exploring with Tali walking alongside Tony, AJ riding contentedly in the sling, eyes open, taking in the sights. They came upon a nice-looking pile of pumpkins shortly thereafter. They all picked out a pumpkin for themselves, so they can have each of their own to carve and decorate later at home.

Days later, on Thursday morning, Tony woke up and quietly got out of bed, being careful not to disturb Ziva out of her sleep. He quietly picked AJ up, then woke Tali up and took them with him to the kitchen.

“Wanna help me cook breakfast?” Tony smiled at Tali as he put AJ down in his baby swing and moved it around so he could see AJ.

Tali smiled. “Yes!” She pulled a chair up to the kitchen island.

Tony chuckled as he got the bowl, whisk, and some eggs. “Right on. Now, we can start with the eggs. I'll help you whisk them up with little of milk, a little bit of vanilla.” He held up a can of cinnamon powder. “And a little bit of this. Cinnamon, can't forget this.”

“Daddy, yeah! This is fun, making French toast for Ima, we surprise her for her birthday.” Tali tilted her head and smiled as she watched Tony crack the eggs into the bowl and start whisking them.

“Yep, and your Ima will be surprised that you helped with the whole thing, she will be very proud of you as much I do, you are doing awesome” Tony smiled at Tali.

“Yippee!” Tali nodded while stirring the whisk with Tony's help.

Just then, AJ started fussing and cooing. Tony looked up to see him waving his arms and feet around in the air in the baby swing.

“Shoot. Tali, don't do anything yet. Let me give AJ to your Ima. I'll be right back.” Tony held up a finger, then turned around and picked AJ up from the baby swing and took him to the bedroom where Ziva was sleeping.

As Tony walked into the room, AJ fussed a bit, causing Ziva to stir awake. She sat up in bed and smiled.

“Hi. Good morning, and happy birthday, my lovely sweetcheeks.” Tony smiled and held AJ up a bit. “Tali and I are cooking breakfast. Had AJ with me so I could keep an eye on him. I think he needs you. Hungry little man. Maybe needs changed also.”

“Oh, hi, Tony.” She sat up further and brushed her hair aside. “Give him to me, I'll take care of him.” She reached out her arms to take AJ. “Tali doing good in the kitchen?”

Tony tilted his head and smiled. “She's becoming the chef. With my help, of course.” He winked his eye at her. “I better go back to Tali.” Tony walked over to hand AJ over to Ziva before kissing her on her forehead. He then stood back up and walked out of the room.

Ziva looked down at AJ and chuckled. AJ was cooing and giggling as soon as Ziva took him. “Oh, looks like it is just you and me, right?” AJ squealed in delight. “Okay, let's get you all cleaned up before having your breakfast, sounds good?” Ziva picked AJ up, smiling at him before cradling him in her arms. She hummed to AJ as she walked to the bathroom.

After Ziva got AJ and herself freshened up, they went down to the kitchen to see Tony placing food on the table.

“Just in time, my sweetcheeks,” Tony said as he looked up when Ziva walked in, his face brightening into a broad smile.

“Happy birthday, Ima!” Tali ran up to her, wanting to give her Ima a hug.

“Whoa, just a sec,” Ziva said, moving to put the baby in the swing. She then stood up and hugged Tali.

As Ziva sat down, Tony and Tali sat down along with her to the food set on table.

“I helped Daddy with French toast,” Tali piped up as Tony and Ziva took a couple slices for themselves. Ziva looked at Tali and smiled at her as she continued rambling on about helping her Daddy with fixing breakfast.

“Thought we'd surprise you.” Tony's soft voice caused her face to turn toward him. “Some fruit to go along with your French toast over there, also.” Tony smiled at Ziva, taking her hand and holding it in his across the table.

Ziva smiled as she looked at her family, pondering how sweet they were, to be together for the first time in forever.

That evening, Gibbs and Rivka had come over with seasoned steaks for Tony to put on the grill, while Ziva made cheesy scalloped potatoes and Rivka made salad. The McGees brought sweet rolls and steamed vegetables, straight from Delilah's garden. There was food aplenty, and a birthday cake that Tony had ordered and brought over earlier in the day.

After everyone has had their fill of dinner and birthday cake, they retreated to the living room and sat down in a circle.

Rivka slid closer to Ziva on the couch. “Oh Ziva, I just realized. First birthday that I'm here with you on your birthday.” She sighed, then smiled. “Parts of it still doesn't feel real to me. You have grown into a beautiful woman, a wonderful daughter, and a good mother. Happy birthday, my darling,” Rivka said in Hebrew, as an undercurrent of conversation flowed in the background.

“Thank you. I feel the same, I am so thrilled to have you here, Ima. It's always good to see you.” Ziva look up to Rivka, smiling.

Just then, Tony walked up and sat by Ziva on the other side. “Here, got you something.” He held out an envelope.

“Oh Tony, let's see,” Ziva said, her face brightening into a smile. She looked down as she opened the envelope. She gasped in surprise at the sight of two plane tickets. “Oh my, California?” Ziva looked at the tickets, then looked up at a grinning Tony.

Before Ziva could say anything further, Tony smiled and looked at Ziva. “Alright, remember I took Tali to school a few days back? Well, after that I went to this travel agency, and happened to get a really good deal on a weekend trip for just you and me, my sweetcheeks,” Tony grinned with a raised eyebrow.

“But the kids?” Ziva raised an eyebrow at Tony and tilted her head.

“Yeah, well, I'm kinda working on that still.” Tony chuckled. His laugh had a slight nervous tone to it.

Ziva looked around at Tony and shook her head incredulously. “You must have done it all backwards, didn't you? Buy the tickets first, then find a sitter next?”

“We got twelve hours left to find a sitter, right?” Tony smiled.

“Rule 28, Tony.” Gibbs chuckled as he raised a finger in the air. “Or do I need to give you another one?”

“Rule 28? oh...” before Tony could say something, his head rocked forward as the back of his head felt two stings as Ziva and McGee landed a headslap on the back of his head.

“Always ask for help,” McGee and Ziva said at the same time, looking at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time. They then looked back at Tony, who had a slightly pained look on his face and was rubbing the back of his head.

“Oof! Okay, guess I earned that one.” Tony shook his head slightly.

Gibbs chuckled.

Rivka turned and smiled at Ziva. “Ziva, please know that we are here to help in any way you need. We are your family, and we will make the time for your kids if you need some help.” She took Ziva's hand. “If you want to get away for any reason, let us know.” Rivka tilted her head toward Ziva, smiling.

“Ziver, I tell you what, we'll watch the kids here, and I'll have McGee come over every so often. Sound good?” Gibbs looked at Tony, before looking back at McGee, chuckling at how Tony had jumped the gun a little on his planning.

Next day, later in the day, Rivka and Gibbs arrived at the DiNozzo residence. Tali got excited to see them and ran to hug them as they entered the foyer. She had forgotten about being sad earlier when Ziva and Tony had told her about the trip they were taking. At the living room, Ziva sat down by Rivka and Gibbs while Tony stood by Ziva,

“Here's a list of emergency contacts. Feeding instructions here also,” Ziva said as she handed over a couple sheets of paper to Rivka. “Milk's in the fridge, just warm up when ready.”

“Sounds good, the kids will be fine, my darling.” Rivka said. “Enjoy your time away, and have a good time on the trip.”

“Ok Ima, Gibbs, sounds good. If the kids give you a hard time, or you need a break, you've got the McGees. Thank you so much for being here, Ima.” Ziva tilted her head toward her Ima, smiling. After a short pause, she looked up and said, “I'm sorry I don't yet have a van for the kids. Tony's SUV gets a little crowded sometimes.”

Rivka smiled at Ziva, giving her a hug. “We will manage the best we can.”

After Tony and Ziva arrived at LAX, they headed off to one of the rental car places, where Tony had picked out a red convertible, the same model they had rented before on a past mission, but several years newer.

“Tony, this looks so familiar?” Ziva looked at the red car parking front of her, looking at Tony, smiles.

“Yeah, I asked around. This year model's a much better one, anyway. Still, I thought, why not?” Tony chuckled softly as he walked around and opened the passenger door for Ziva.

Ziva chuckled at Tony, hopped in the car, smiling as she put sunglasses and seat belts on. He loaded the luggage into the car, then hopped into the car and drove off.

As soon Tony got closer to the destination, he pulled over and looked at Ziva. “We're close. Now, I've gotta blindfold you for another surprise. Hopefully you see this as the icing on the cake.”

Ziva gasped, a slight bout of anxiety welling up inside of her.

Tony interjected. “Ziva, remember the last mission we did? The rooftop lookout Paris room?”

“Ah that's right. I do remember.” Ziva nodded.

As soon Tony and Ziva got closer to where they need to go to, Tony spoke up. “My Sweetcheeks, time to take blindfold off, and see where we are.”

Ziva smiled and removed her blindfold, and gasped in awe when she recognized the hotel. Her head swung over to Tony. “Even the same hotel we stayed at on that mission.”

“Yeah, well, I thought why not make it right this time?” Tony smiled. “After all, we did have a little fun here.”

“You mean aside from us running around like headless chickens?” Ziva chuckled.

Tony guffawed. “Run around like chickens with their heads chopped off, you mean.” Tony patted her on the shoulder.

“Whatever. Just you wait. I'll think of something good to get you back,” Ziva chuckled at Tony.

As soon as Tony and Ziva arrived to the hotel room, they dropped their stuff off there before Tony took Ziva out for dinner at a nice restaurant near the hotel. Afterwards, Tony and Ziva went for a stroll on the beach to enjoy the sunset.

“You are truly lovely, I have been wanting to do this with you, just us walking down the beach, just enjoy the sunset, just us, my sweetcheeks” Tony looking down to Ziva, as he and Ziva smiled before giving each other full on kiss.

As they kissed, Ziva stroked Tony's scruffy beard. Pulling back for a moment, she said, “I love you, my Tony.” Ziva leaned her head onto Tony's arm, holding him as she looked at the sunset, Tony tilted his head on top of Ziva's head, hugging her while looking at the sunset.

After they had returned to the hotel, the sky had turned an indigo color as the last colors of the sunset had faded away. They went to the indoor swimming pool and hot tub, which had a view of the city skyline. They could also see the ocean and a lighthouse blinking on a cliff some distance from the hotel.

Ziva got into the pool and started swimming laps. Tony went around the side of the pool and put their towels on the lounges nearby. He then stood at the side of the pool, watching her swim her laps. After she completed a few laps, she came up for air in the middle of the pool and looked over at Tony.

“It really feel so good to do some laps. C'mon in, the water's fine.” Ziva giggled as she swam closer to where Tony was standing.

“Oh yeah, I was watching.” Tony smiled. “You look lovely in those bikinis. But you know, I was imagining you naked doing laps.” Tony slid into the water next to Ziva and pulled her toward him.

“Ooohh, naked in the swimming pool? This is lovely with all glassed windows, view of ocean, but will people come in?” Ziva raised her eyebrow, and scanned the room.

“Nah, it's ours for the time being. Reserved this room for your birthday, just wanted to surprise you. If it happens, it happens, right?” Tony chuckled as he hugged Ziva and kissed her cheek. Ziva allowed herself to mold herself to Tony's body as she hugged him back.

Ziva chuckled along with Tony. She smiled at Tony, realizing what Tony had done to make this special event for her: the rental car, the hotel, dinner followed by a sunset walk. As she held Tony closer to herself as he hugged her against the swimming pool wall, she felt the beginnings of arousal in Tony before they broke their embrace.

Tony paused to look down at Ziva, smiled before giving her full on kiss. As he was expressing his passion that had gone unexpressed for two months, he reached around and started to fumble with the clasp on her bikini top.

“No, not here.” Ziva cupped her hand over her breasts. “Our room. More comfortable.”

Tony moved his hands away from her bikini top. “Sounds good.” He smiled and got out and helped her out. They both got their towels and headed to their room to continue their lovemaking for the night.

On the last day of their weekend getaway, Tony and Ziva stopped at the Hard Rock Cafe near LAX for some burgers and fries.

Ziva picked up an onion ring. “Much better this time around than last,” she said.

Tony sipped some iced tea. “Yup. By the time we get back home, we will be back in reality, right?” Tony said to Ziva, smiling before taking a bite of his burger.

“Yeah but this trip sure was much needed. We'd been busy since AJ was born.” Ziva sighed and smiled. “Some time to ourselves, for once.”

“Yeah, I agree, my sweetcheeks” Tony nodded with a smile.

“There is Thanksgiving coming up, and Christmas also.” Ziva winked her eye at Tony. “Maybe think about us getting married before Christmas?” Ziva hinted at Tony.

“Soon – yes.” Tony nodded. “I want my Dad to be here with us for the holidays. Think the kids would enjoy his company?” Tony tilted his head, then looked at Ziva, with a smile.

“Sounds good, we can make plans with everything when we get back home...” Ziva said to Tony with a smile.

Very early the next morning, after arriving at Ziva and Tony's house after a lengthy flight delay, Tony and Ziva pulled up their driveway and stopped short, noticing something different. Next to Tony's SUV, sat a new mini-van. As they got out of Gibbs' car, the front door opened to reveal Gibbs. He walked out to meet Tony and Ziva.

“Welcome back, Ziver, Tony.” Gibbs smiled and tilted his head at them. They noticed Gibbs was in a good mood.

Ziva smiled at Gibbs, “I noticed the mini-van. Who's here?” Ziva looked up to Gibbs then saw Rivka coming out of the house, waving at her and Tony.

Gibbs chuckled. “Ziver, this mini-van...” Gibbs paused for a moment until Rivka stood by Gibbs, looking at Ziva. Gibbs just gave Tony a look, pondering, “It's yours. Your Ima and I had been talking. Wanted to get you something for your birthday.”

“Oh Abba...Gibbs, that's so sweet.” Ziva burst in happy tears, hugging her father figure that she had always longed for.

Gibbs hugged Ziva back, giving Rivka a look. Rivka smiled back at Gibbs.

Rivka hugged Ziva warmly then stroked Ziva's hair away from her face, smiling at her. “Welcome home my darling”

Ziva nodded with a smile. “The kids?”

“Sleeping. Made some breakfast knowing you guys would be hungry when you came in,” Rivka said to Ziva.

Ziva smiled at Rivka, nodded her head then walked into the house. Everyone else followed her into the house. Ziva looked at AJ in the baby swinger. Satisfied that he was fine, Ziva went upstairs to sneak a look in Tali's bedroom, watching Tali sleeping peacefully for a few seconds. Ziva stood there, undecided whether or not to wake her. She leaned over quietly, stroked her hair away from her face, and kissed Tali's cheek gently. Tali stirred at the kiss.

“Ima! You are home!” Tali perked up with a big smile, hugging Ziva. Tony came in the room with AJ in his arms, greeting Tali with open arm as Ziva looked at him, smiling.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other as Tali rambled on in excitement, recounting all the things they had done with Rivka and Gibbs while they were gone.

“Back to reality, huh?” Tony muttered toward Ziva.

Ziva chuckled. “You know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


	12. Fully A Family

**(End of November, December 2020)**

Ziva's eyes blinked open against the morning sunlight filtering through the bedroom window. She turned her head and looked at the clock. Six o'clock. She turned onto her back for a moment. She looked over at Tony and smiled. She threw back the covers and got out of bed, causing Tony to stir awake.

“Unh.” Tony stretched himself and yawned.

“Good morning, my love.” Ziva smiled. “I'll head downstairs to make coffee.” She turned and left the room.

“Sounds splendid,” Tony called out toward her retreating figure.

A few minutes later, Ziva was making some coffee for her and Tony when Tony ambled into the kitchen. He looked around, then looked back at Ziva. “The kids?”

Ziva chuckled. “Let them sleep. Too early for them to get up right now, anyway.”

Tony swiveled around in the chair he was sitting on, looking at Ziva while she was pouring out the cups of coffee. “Ziva, I think we will have a good day, don't you?” He smiled. “After all, we've got company coming, right?”

“Oh yes, I think it'll be great.” Ziva paused for a moment, then looked at Tony. “My first Thanksgiving, at home with my family.” She smiled. “Yes, you, the kids, my ima. Then add Gibbs, the McGees, and the Palmers, and let's not forget Pops. Ducky is coming over with his famous dish,” Ziva walked over to Tony, bringing the cups of coffee with her and setting them down on the table in front of them. 

“Never the same without you, my sweetcheeks.” Tony tilted his head and smiled. “Always an adventure with you, and loving every minute of it.” 

Ziva took a sip of her coffee and pondered for a moment. “I can't remember the last time I had a Thanksgiving or any other dinner with a family – my blood family.” She then looked into Tony's eyes. “Now I have a family to enjoy Thanksgiving with.”

“I am always thankful for that you are here with me and our children, my dear sweetcheeks.” Tony set his coffee mug down, leaned over to hold Ziva's hand and kissed her on her lips, then looked at her. 

Ziva smiled after returning the kiss. “I have a good feeling that our holidays will be full of smiles.”

“Full of cheer.” Tony smiled at her. “Yeah, I think so, too.”

“Time for us to get things going. I can't wait to make dinner with my Ima. My last memory of cooking with her was when I was 10, when my Ima was teaching me and my sister Tali how to make Challah.” Ziva stopped herself and thought for a moment, then smiled. “Now, don't you think little Tali would enjoy helping me make challah?” 

Tony stood up, walked to Ziva, gently enveloping her in his hug. “I think that would be a wonderful idea, my sweetcheeks.” Tony smiled, planting a kiss on Ziva's forehead.

  
Ziva turned around and looked up at Tony, smiling at him, stroking Tony's cheek. Suddenly, she was startled by Tali climbing up on the stool. She had not heard her enter the room.

“Ima!” Tali piped up. She then took hold of Ziva's arm and tilted her head onto it.

Ziva smiled at Tali. “Good morning. Didn't hear you come in.”

Just then, something caught Tony's peripheral vision which caused him to glance out the window. He saw the headlights of a car pulling up in the driveway and recognized who it was. Moments later, Gibbs got out of the car, followed by Rivka and Senior.

Ziva followed Tony's glance toward the window. “Looks like they're here.” She turned back to Tony and smiled. “Let's get the ball rolling.”

Tali sat up. “Ima? Who's here?”

Ziva turned to Tali and kissed her forehead and smiled. “My Tali, Papa Gibbs, Papa Pops and Savta are here.”

“Yippeeeee!” Tali jumped down off the stool and ran off to the living room. 

Ziva chuckled as Tali ran off toward the door. Tony grinned as he looked at Ziva and did a fist-pump. “Oh yes, just in time to put the bird in the smoker!” Tony hurried after Tali to open the door to greet Gibbs, Senior, and Rivka. Ziva started after them, but was stopped short by another sound – that of AJ crying.

“Be right back.” Ziva turned and went up to tend to AJ. 

Some time later in the day, the McGees, the Palmers, Rivka, Senior, Gibbs, Ducky were seated around the dining table; Jessica and Thomas were also present. They had arrived some time after Gibbs and Rivka. Tony and Ziva were seated at one end of the table, on a corner. AJ was sitting in his swinger between them, while Tali was between Ziva and Rivka. Tony and Ziva looked at each other quietly as they smiled.

Suddenly, Tali gasped. “Ima, Daddy, it is snowing! Look!” She pointed out the window.

Ziva looked down at Tali, briefly puzzled. She then looked up at the window. “Oh wow, it's snowing! What a surprise.” Ziva glanced at Tony, then back at Tali, smiling.

“Ima, can we go play in snow after we done eating?” Tali perked up.

“We'll see. First, time for your Daddy to say the blessing,” Ziva leaned over to Tali, smiling. 

Tony stood up, holding Ziva and Tali's hands. Everyone stood up with him and held each other's hands in a circle. Tony then said the blessings for the Thanksgiving feast, then everyone sat down and served themselves their food. Once everyone had started eating, Tony turned to Ziva and held her hand, looking at her. “Would you like to be the first to say whatever you are thankful for, my sweetcheeks?”

Ziva looked at Tony and nodded, then while holding Tony's hand, gazed around the room, looking at each person in turn, ending with Tali and AJ. “I am not sure where to start but first thing I do know is that, I am really thankful for the support and love that we get from my blood family and my other family in heart.” Ziva wiped a happy tear from her eyes and smiled as she tilted her head onto Tony's shoulder.

Tony put his arm around around Ziva, hugged her, kissed on her forehead, then he looked at Tali. “Tali, would you like to say what you are thankful for?”

“Yippee!” after short pause by looking at her Ima and Daddy while thinking, “I am thankful for Ima, Daddy, AJ, Papa Gibbs, Papa Pops, Savta, Uncle Tim, Aunt Dee...” Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled as Tali continued reeling off the names. “...Morgan, Johnny, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Breena, Tori, James, Uncle Thomas, Aunt Jessica, Ducky...” A short pause followed, then Tali got up and walked around the table.

“What are you doing, Tali?” Ziva asked.

Tali ignored Ziva for a moment and whispered into Tony's ear. “ _ Daddy, when will you ask Ima to marry you? _ ” Tali stood back and grinned at Tony. Tony burst out in laughter after a moment when he realized that he'd been totally caught off-guard by that question. He tried to hide his surprised expression, but failed miserably. 

Ziva chuckled at Tony. “What now? What'd she say?”

Tony chuckled again as he looked at Ziva. “She's funny.” Tony took a sip of his drink and set his glass down and turned back to Tali. “Come here, let me tell you a little secret.” Tony pulled Tali closer to him and dropped his voice to a whisper as he leaned over to her ear. “ _ Tali, it's coming soon. You'll see. It's a surprise for your Ima _ .”

Tali perked up into a big toothy grin that caused Ziva to burst out in laughter. It certainly made her day to see Tali and her bubbly personality rise to the surface, lighting up the room.

As everyone else took their turns saying their thanksgiving messages, Tony took the time to ponder things, scanning the room, looking at everyone, half-listening to the conversation.

Finally, it was Tony's turn. He raised his drink for a moment, then set it back down. “Alright, I am very thankful that I have my Ziva back in my life, and my arms, and that I have a family with her. I am thankful for all of your support, love and being there for me, Ziva and our children no matter what, I am thankful to be here with my future wife, my children, my family, by blood and heart, you all matter to us, I love you all.”

After everyone was finished with their feast, everyone decided to kick back in living room. Most of the people had left on account of the snow; the McGees, Rivka, and Gibbs stayed behind. Tony stood at the window, watching the snow falling outside. McGee went to stand by Tony to look out the window. Ziva joined in with them as she put her arms around Tony and McGee.

“You boys. Do you remember that really slow day, when we cracked that case with some time to spare?” She raised an eyebrow. “We got a good hour or so outside the building before Gibbs and Vance even noticed and had to hunt us down behind the Navy Yard?” Ziva titled her head, chuckling as Tony and McGee looked at her. 

Tony chuckles as he nodded, “Oh yeah. A good end to that forever case, what I called it. Perfect timing, us getting done right when the snow started falling like it's going out of fashion.”

“Yeah, I remember that day. Apparently we overstayed our welcome and got in trouble because we were “outside too long”, whatever that means.” McGee chuckled as he looked at Ziva then Tony. 

“Well we didn't exactly get in trouble, McGee, don't forget. _Someone_ had a little problem with us having too much fun while she had to slave away on the case. And of course Gibbs had to listen to someone whining at him.” Tony pointed a finger to McGee, nodded. 

“Oh yes, the prima donna. Always gotta be whatever she wants, she gets.” McGee nodded, looking at Tony. 

“Yeah I remember.” Ziva glanced at McGee, then back at Tony. “Did you know Abby whined to me that evening after you guys went home?” Ziva shrugged her shoulders. “Always making it sound like she's slaving away in her 'dungeon' while we're slacking off,” Ziva said, emphasizing the word with finger-quotes.

“What matters was that we three had fun. I'm sure Gibbs knew that, right?” McGee looked at Ziva and Tony. He paused for a moment, as if he sensed a presence behind him. “Gibbs behind us?”

Tony said, “Don't ask me.”

Ziva scoffed. “Oh you two. Yes, he's behind us. I do not need to look behind me to know that there is someone behind me.” Pop. Ziva's head rocked forward. She gasped and looked at Gibbs, rubbing the back of her head in mock-pain from the head-slap that Gibbs landed.

Tony started to say something but was interrupted by a pop on the back of his head and his head rocking forward. “Oof!”

McGee looked over to Tony and Ziva and opened his mouth. But no word came forth from his lips as his head, too, rocked forward from a pop on the back of his head.

Gibbs chuckled. “Go. I'm gonna toss you three musketeers out of the house if you don't move it. Enjoy the snow. Rivka and I'll stay with the kids.” Gibbs titled his head, sips his coffee. Rivka laughed at the exchange.

“But -” Ziva started.

Gibbs shook his head. “Not the place for it. Not here. Abby stays out there.” He guided the three toward the door. “Go let off some steam out there. Have fun.”

Tony nodded. “Righty-o.” He smiled and looked outside the window. “Wow, look at the snow. We sure got dumped on, take a look out there.” He pointed out the window.

McGee raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like we might be having the storm of the century coming up.”

Tony looked at McGee. His look prompted Gibbs and the others to laugh at him. “Did you cast this weather spell on us, Elf-Lord?”

Ziva laughed and pushed the two toward the door.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee dressed up against the snowy weather, and went out and played, while Gibbs and Rivka watched the kids and watched outside the windows and chuckled at the trio having fun in the snow.

After a fun-packed hour or so, they headed toward the house, but before Tony and Ziva went in the house, Tony stopped and took Ziva's hand, and drew her got closer to him. As everyone watched through the window, Tony knelt down before Ziva and looked up at her. He held her hand, and out of the corner of his eye, saw the others watching through the window. He glanced at the window and saw Tali's head peeking up above the window sill. She was able to see everything, after all.

“My sweetcheeks, I know I've asked you before. But, here in this beautiful, lovely snow, I want to do it right this time. No interruptions.” Tony looked at the window, at Tali. “And with our family present. So, I ask you again, milady, will you marry me?” Tony smiled, looking at Ziva's lovely face. 

Ziva's face broke out in a radiant smile. “In a heartbeat, yes! I would love to be your wife forever, you are the best soulmate I ever have, and a great father to our kids.”

Tony perked up in huge smile, stood up to give Ziva a full on kiss. As he hugged Ziva, he held up a thumb and winked at Tali and smiled. Tali jumped up and down in joy, squealing in delight. Tony and Ziva smiled and hugged each other and kissed. As they released each other from the hug, they heard the sound of everyone clapping, then they felt something cold and white smacking them into their arms. They looked down at their arms, then up at McGee, who had thrown the snowballs at them.

“You gonna get a room yet?” McGee chuckled at them. 

They went back to playing in the snow a bit more until Gibbs called them to come in for dessert as he gave them a hug in the snow, as he smiled at them.

Tiva

The day before the wedding day, Tony, Ziva, and Tali was having breakfast while AJ had fell asleep in Ziva's arms after being nursed. Butterflies were fluttering around in Ziva and Tony's stomachs, because they were anticipating the fact that they were going to get married, that it was going to happen for real, the very next day, fulfilling one of the main goals they had for 2020.

Tony set his fork down, having just finished his food, and glanced at Ziva. He watched as Ziva adjusted AJ in a more comfortable position in her arms after having fed the baby. “AJ looks like he's in a food coma right there,” Tony said softly as he chuckled and stroked AJ's head gently.

Ziva laughed at Tony gently. “Yeah. He's sleeping, finally. Must have been a rough night for him.” She looked back down at AJ. He was sleeping peacefully. “Probably the growing phase he is going through right now.”

Tony gathered up the dishes. “Yeah, that would make sense.”

Ziva nodded in agreement, “Oh by the way, your dad called. He sounded so excited about us getting married.”

Tony looked up. “Oh. When did he call?”

Ziva looked at Tony. “Last night, while you fell asleep with the kids on the couch.”

“Oh, yeah, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep with them.” Tony chuckled. “What'd he have to say?”

Ziva got up to put the baby in the swinger, then sat down by Tony, “Yeah, you were worn out. I just let you and the kids rest.” She chuckled softly. “He's looking forward to seeing you tonight.”

“Tonight?” Tony was briefly puzzled, then suddenly remembered. “Oh yeah, that party over at the McGee's. So I take care of AJ tonight? Or you taking him?”

Ziva turned to Tony after cleaning up the table as she walked around the table. “Of course, the plan is for us to have a girls' night here, while we kick you boys out to the McGees' place. I am thinking, can you handle AJ tonight, take him with you tonight?”

“Sounds good, AJ can join the boys' club. But what if he needs his Ima?” Tony pondered.

Ziva nodded with a soft giggle, “ He'll be fine with you. You'll have everything you need with you.”

Later in the day when it was about 5pm, Ziva helped Tony get ready to leave by packing the diaper bag while Tony packed his backpack. He then got AJ ready to leave, putting him in the baby carrier. He grabbed his backpack and the carrier and walked into the living room, and then placed the carrier on floor and went to Ziva, smiling at her.

“Twenty-four hours. Can hardly believe it, can hardly wait. Really looking forward to tying the knot for real.” Tony hugged Ziva, then gave her a full on kiss. 

Suddenly, Tali piped up while she was standing between the couple. “Daddy! Can I have a hug please?” Tali reached out for her Daddy's arm.

Ziva and Tony chuckled and looked down at Tali. Tony gave Tali a hug, along with Ziva. “Why of course, you can. Here's your big hug!” Tony said. “Now, Daddy's going to a boys' party for the night while you get to have fun with the girls. That sound like fun?” Tony smiled and tapped a finger gently on the tip of her nose.

“Oh yeah, Ok, I love you, bye bye Daddy” Tali jumped up and down in excitement of having girls night with her ima, smiling at her Daddy. Moments after Tony giving Ziva and Tali goodbye hugs, then Ziva and Tali gave AJ goodbye hugs and blow kiss then Tony took the carrier with him, as he left. 

As soon Tony and AJ arrived at the McGees', Delilah and Morgan headed out to stay with Ziva for the night. Gibbs came by after dropping off Rivka and Jessica with Ziva before heading over. Thomas and Senior tagged along with Gibbs. Jimmy and James, Jr rounded out the boys' club while Breena and Tori headed over to the girls' night out party.

Once the party had begun at both places, Ziva and her lady friends were having so much fun with conversation and board games and Disney movies for the girls, having a regular slumber party, with some Chinese takeout mixed in there. At the McGees, pizza was the main course of meal, along with some drinks. The men played poker while the boys were playing video games in the den. Throughout all this, AJ alternated between sleeping peacefully and chortling happily at the scenery.

After the night had fallen, Tony stood up and looked at AJ sleeping peacefully in his playpen. Hearing the others wind down for the night, he looked up and out the window, noticing that the moon was shining brightly into the room. Tony walked closer to the window and looked outside, noticing the fullness of the moon as it rose through the sky. He walked over to the French doors, and as he opened it a bit, felt the crisp night breeze on his face. He closed the door quietly and pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for Ziva.

At the DiNozzo residence, Ziva had just checked on Tali, who lay fast asleep in front of the TV, which still had a movie running. The other girls also lay asleep on the floor of the playroom. Just then, she heard her phone ringing in the distance. She quickly strode to the living room, where Rivka was relaxng on the couch, doing some knitting. Ziva sat on her recliner next to Rivka and picked up her phone and looked at the screen. She smiled and answered the call.

“Hey hi Tony. How's the party going?” Ziva asked.

She could hear Tony chuckle through the airwaves. “Oh, you know, had a blast. Had a chance to have a little talk with my dad.” There was a pause. “How's Tali and the girls?”

“Zonked out from watching the movies.” Ziva chuckled.

“Conked out, you mean.” Tony said. “What kind of movies?”

Ziva chuckled and shook her head. “Always her favorite movie. Falls asleep straightaway at the end.”

“Yup, sounds like you all had a good time. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know that Gibbs and my Dad did make it. But they went home to Gibbs's house for the night, he's been tired a lot lately. Come to think of it, he's been slowing down a lot lately.” Tony sighed.

Ziva tilted her head and lifted her eyebrow. “Glad Gibbs came and that Pops was able to make it. Hope he's feeling well tomorrow.” Ziva switched gears. “Sounds like you had a good time though. The kids are sleeping in the playroom, doing good.” Ziva glanced around the room. “Everybody's doing fine here.”

“Wonderful. Got a full moon, looks like.” Tony muttered into the phone.

“It's beautiful.” Ziva sighed. “With those clouds going in front, breathtaking.” 

“Ah yes.” Tony sighed. “One more night as two individuals. Last night. Looking forward to becoming a Mrs. DiNozzo?”

Ziva let out a short chuckle. Rivka giggled slightly; she had heard what Tony said. Ziva glanced over at Rivka and smiled. “Mmm, yes. Looking forward to be Mrs. DiNozzo. No more Miss David.” Ziva chuckled softly. “Out the window it goes.” She said, gazing thoughtfully at the full moon.

“Oh yes, I can't wait to have you in my arms tomorrow night as my wife. With you – and the children – I feel... complete, my sweetcheeks.” Ziva heard Tony's voice filtering through the speaker. 

“Oh yes, my Tony, I look forward to having a good journey of many years together. Full of enrichment.”

Ziva could hear Tony nodding his head and sighing. “And of course grow old and watch the kids grow is certainly far more rewarding than anything, right?” Tony chuckled. “Especially with those Elflets trying to induct our kids into the Order.”

Ziva laughed. “Certainly a different world they live in than us, and you can blame that on McGee.”

“You better hope the kids don't learn any arcane spells to, you know, disapparate us into another plane or turn us into teacups.” Tony chuckled. Just then, he heard AJ start fussing, as if he was hungry.

“I heard that.” Tony spun his head around and saw McGee walking across the room. “Your youngest Elflet is calling for you.”

Ziva said, “Who was that?”

Tony turned his head back to the phone. “McGeek walked into the room, and I gotta go take care of AJ. He's up, sounds like.”

Ziva glanced up at the clock and chuckled. “About the right time for another feeding. Don't forget to warm the bottle.”

“Righty-o. I'll tell the Elf-Lord you said hi. Good night, and love you, my sweetcheeks.” Tony smiled.

“Oh yeah, I shall go back to talking with my Ima. Now's my chance before bedtime.” She smiled. “Good night my Tony, I love you.”

“Sounds good, I love you too, my sweetcheeks.” Tony hung up the phone, then walked over and picked AJ up into his arm.

“You looking forward to it?” McGee asked.

“Huh?” Tony paused mid-stride, then went on. He was still reflecting back on the conversation with Ziva. “Oh, yeah, really excited.” He set AJ down on the floor on the changing blanket and changed his diaper.

“How's Ziva?” McGee raised an eyebrow and watched as Tony finished changing AJ and walked over to warm up the milk.

Tony looked up at McGee as the bottle of milk warmed in the pan of hot water, which was not too hot, just hot enough to warm the milk. “Doing great. Looking forward to losing the David name.” He chuckled.

Ziva hung up the phone and held it to her chest. She looked over at her Ima and smiled.

“You've got a good man.” Rivka smiled and nodded. “I can see the true love you share. That is a one of a kind thing to see.” She reached out and grasped both of Ziva's hands in hers. “Don't you lose this soulmate of yours. It brings me great joy to see this love.”

“Oh Ima, oh yeah, I am glad I found my soulmate. He;'s so good to me and the children.” Ziva smiled. “I have been through hell and back many times, and the one constant that I've had, he was always there for me. If I ever got lost, he always came looking for me.” A tear fell from Ziva's eye. “No other man ever came close to matching that. That is why I love him so much, Ima.” Ziva smiled. 

“He will make a splendid son-in-law. I can tell already.” Rivka smiled and tilted her head. She dropped her gaze to Ziva's hands. “Those rings. They're lovely.” 

Ziva looked down at the rings on her finger and smiled. “This ring here,” Ziva showed a ring to Rivka. “It's got our birthstones set in it, and on the inside, an engraving.” She took the ring off and showed the engraving, which said  _ Tiva forever.  _ She put the ring back on. “This  is a promise ring.”

“Very beautiful,” Rivka said.

Ziva showed the other ring. It had an elegant look to it, with an older style cut on the stone set in the ring. “This engagement ring came from Tony's mother. Her mother gave it to her when she got married to Senior.” Ziva smiled. “He held onto that ring for many years, until he found a Mrs. Right Woman. Me.”

Rivka exclaimed. “That's such a beautiful ring. Oldest ring I've seen in my life.”

Ziva smiled and nodded. “And as traditions go, when AJ's ready for a soulmate, the ring goes to him.”

“Ah, a DiNozzo heirloom. Very lovely.” Rivka smiled, then paused for a moment. She reached around her neck and took off her necklace, then took off her earrings and handed them to Ziva. “Ziva, I would like you to have these. They were given to me by my grandmother when I was marrying Eli. She had to fill in for my Ima. I only knew my grandmother, never knew my Ima.” Rivka sighed after speaking Hebrew with Ziva. 

She looked down at the earrings and necklace, touched by the gesture. “They are lovely. Thank you, Ima.” Ziva reached over and gave Rivka a hug. “Your love and support is deeply appreciated. I cherish moments like these.”

It had only seemed like she had laid down to sleep and closed her eyes when heard the sound of Tali's voice rambling on, the monologue sprinkled with her Savta's conversation. She looked at the clock. Just a few minutes after six. She looked back at the couch, where Tali was talking with Rivka. Just then, Tali looked up.

“Ima! You're awake!” Tali perked up. She made her way over to Ziva. 

“Good morning, my Tali.” Ziva sat further up in her recliner and put the footrest down. She reached out and brought Tali up to sit on her lap. She looked into Tali's smiling face. 

“Ima, Aunt Dee is making pancakes” Tali pointed to the kitchen. She was looking forward to breakfast. 

“Oh that sounds yummy.” Ziva smiled. “You can go ahead and eat. I'm not hungry.” But she _was_ hungry, but knew she couldn't eat, for she needed to fast before the wedding.

“But will you eat later, Ima?” Tali asked.

Ziva looked at Tali and smiled. “Not right now. But, yes, later, after fasting.”

Tali tilted her head and her face changed to a puzzled but curious look. “Fasting?”

“Fasting meaning no food until after an event. In this case, our wedding.” Ziva smiled and patted Tali's head. “When you are older, you will understand better.” 

Tali considered this for a moment. “Alright. Something special to do?”

Ziva nodded. “Yes, it's something special for us.” She changed the subject. “Looks like your food's ready. Better go eat.”

Tali smiled. “Okay!” She scampered off to the kitchen table in front of her pancakes.

In front of the pavilion where the wedding was to be held later in the day, Tony got out of the car and looked around, breathing in the crisp air, looking up at the blue sky, then at the cars already in the parking lot against the snowy backdrop.

“A good turnout, eh?” Tony snapped out of his thoughts and looked at McGee.

“Yeah. Looks like everybody's here.” Tony looked around a bit nervously.

McGee clapped him on the shoulder. “Hey. You'll get through it. It's your special day.”

Tony sighed and straightened his suit and turned toward the pavilion. “Let's make it happen.” He reached back into the car and picked AJ up from his car seat and carried him as he walked toward to the pavilion.

Moments after he entered, Ziva and her entourage entered the parking lot and got out and entered the building to make final preparations for the wedding. She wanted to ensure that everything was in place, her hair made up just right.

As Ziva and Tony were going through their final preparations, Gibbs, Rivka, and Senior arrived, trailed by Tali. They exchanged pleasantries with the other guests, and then they took seats and waited.

After a few minutes, amidst the low-level murmur of conversation in the room, the rabbi walked up to stand behind the Torah that stood on an altar.

The rabbi then called out. “May I call Anthony DiNozzo, Junior and Ziva David to the Torah for the Aufruf?”

As Tony and Ziva entered from opposite sides and walked toward the Torah, gasps and murmurs of awe was heard throughout the guests; Ziva looked absolutely stunning in her bright white wedding dress with veil. Tony walked up in his black suit, looking very sharp. They took their places in front of the Torah and faced the rabbi. He recited the  _ aliyah _ blessings, then after a moment, did the  _ misheberach _ blessing. As he completed the blessings, he rolled up the Torah. “We may now proceed to the gazebo,” the rabbi said. The rabbi picked up another document, a  _ ketubah _ , or marriage contract. He then walked toward the gazebo, followed by Tony and Ziva. As they exited, the guests threw candy as a good-luck charm.

At the halfway point toward the gazebo, the rabbi stopped and turned around to face Tony and Ziva. “Here, in accordance to tradition, the couple is to sign this document that sets forth the conditions of marriage, the responsibilities herein of the groom and bride. May I have the bride and groom sign their names?”

Tony took the pen and handed it to Ziva, who signed her name. “Here, I so affix my name to the document,” Ziva said. She then handed the pen to Tony.

Tony looked at Ziva and smiled, then looked down at the document and signed his name. He looked up at the rabbi. “Here, I so affix my name to the document.” He then looked Ziva square in her eyes, and reached up and brought the veil down over her face.

The rabbi then looked at the crowd. May I have two witnesses also come forward to sign the document?” McGee and Delilah stepped forward and signed their full legal names on the document under Tony and Ziva's names, completing the  _ bedeken _ . 

The rabbi then addressed the crowd. “May I have the parents of the bride and groom escort them under the  _ chuppah _ ?”

Gibbs and Rivka walked up to stand with Ziva, while Senior walked up beside Tony. They all walked behind the rabbi toward the  _ chuppah _ in the gazebo.

Senior leaned over to Tony and whispered in his ear. “Your mother would have been very proud of you, son. I'm proud.” He looked at Ziva, then at Tony. “Hang onto that beautiful woman. Don't lose her, Junior.” Senior smiled then turned around to face the crowd.

Tony smiled, whispered to his father, “Thank you Dad” as he nodded.

Ziva walked in between Gibbs and Rivka down the aisle toward the  _ chuppah _ . Ziva locked eyes momentarily with Tony and smiled slightly. As she entered the  _ chuppah, _ she slowly circled around Tony seven times, humming softly. As Tony and the others looked on, he oddly felt at peace as he looked at Ziva while she circled around him. He glanced over at Tali, who was smiling broadly. AJ chortled from his perch in Senior's arms.

The rabbi took his position in the middle of the  _ chuppah _ . “Would the father of the bride like to say a word?” 

Gibbs turned and looked at Ziva. “Ziver, what can I say. Even though I'm not your blood father, I'm still honored that you would allow me to be a part of your family. I give you my blessing. Be with the man you love. Shannon and Kelly would approve this if they were here.”

It was then Rivka's turn. As she held back her happy tears, she spoke in Hebrew while Jessica translated for the audience's benefit. “My Ziva, I am so delighted to be here to witness my baby Ziva getting married today. I am so proud of you. After all these years of not knowing, I am ecstatic that you've got a great man that would make you feel whole – and your children. Yes, I give my blessings for you to be Tony's wife.” She reached out and hugged Ziva.

The rabbi then faced Tony and Ziva. “Are we ready to exchange our vows?” He smiled.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. Then they looked up at the rabbi, smiles on their faces. “Yes, we're ready,” Tony said.

The rabbi smiled and looked at Tony. “Have you the ring to present to the bride?”

Tony looked at Senior. Senior walked up to Tony, holding AJ in his arms, and in one hand was holding onto the ring, as if AJ was to be the one actually giving the ring to Tony. Tony was touched by this scene, knowing that it would be something special that his father and son AJ had a part in. Tony took the ring from Senior and AJ and turned to Ziva and took her hand and placed the ring over her finger. “On this finger I place this wedding band to signify my love for you.”

“Do you, Tony DiNozzo, take this bride to be yours for now and eternity, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, so help you God?” The rabbi asked Tony.

“I do,” Tony said, sliding the ring on the rest of the way.

The rabbi turned to Ziva. “Does the bride have the ring?”

Ziva smiled and nodded, happy tears leaking from the corner of her eye. She looked down to Tali.

Tali took a couple steps towards Ziva. She held out the ring. “Here is for Daddy!” Tali's face perked up into a huge smile. Everyone aww'ed and chuckled softly at Tali and how cute she was.

As Tali walked back to stand by Rivka, Ziva looked at Tony. “Tony, I am thankful for the day we met years ago. I look forward to spending many years with you as your wife and the mother of our children. I love you my Tony,” Ziva smiled gently as she placed the ring on Tony's finger. “On this finger, I place this wedding band, to signify my love for you.”

“Do you, Ziva David, take Tony DiNozzo to be your husband, now and for eternity, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in wealth and poorness, so help you God?” the rabbi asked Ziva.

“I do,” Ziva said, sliding the ring the rest of the way onto Tony's finger.

The rabbi smiled. “May the bride and groom face the audience?” Ziva and Tony turned to face the audience. “Now for the  _ sheva b'rachot.”  _ He then recited the seven blessings crucial to the marriage: family, peace, joy, love, faith, companionship, and blessings. The rabbi then directed them to exit the gazebo.

As everybody got ready to leave, Gibbs stepped out before Tony and Ziva and walked halfway up the sidewalk to place a white cloth bag holding a glass inside it on the sidewalk. Ziva and Tony then stepped out of the gazebo and went down the steps stopped before the white bag. Ziva and Tony looked at each other real quick.

“On three?” Tony whispered.

Ziva nodded.

They both looked down at the bag and held hands. Tony whispered out a three-count, and they both stepped hard on the bag, crushing the glass inside. As their feet broke the glass, everyone clapped and shouted out, “Mazel Tov!” 

Tony and Ziva was then guided away to a small room by the rabbi for their yichud. No one else was in the room. As the door closed behind them, Tony leaned closer to Ziva. Ziva pressed herself toward Tony, and eyes locked to each other.

Tony sighed contentedly and smiled. “Oh Ziva, we did it! We are officially married now. My, your beauty takes my breath away.” Tony's heart pounded as he hugged Ziva.

Ziva smiled at Tony, “Oh yeah, we did it. Finding a soulmate was one of my dreams, and now this dream is real, true. And so, here we are, husband and wife now.” She planted a small kiss on his lips, then said, “I love you, Tony.” She then kissed Tony full on his mouth, and he returned the kiss, hugging her and cuddling her.

When their eight minutes was up, Ziva and Tony emerged from the room, and was guided into the pavilion by the rabbi to have a reception and dinner with family and friends. Everyone was served with buffet style meal, then had wedding cake, as soon everyone was finishing eating, the music had started as it was Hora and Mezinke.

Tony leaned over closer to Ziva, “Oh, our favorite song. Shall we dance before the crowd, my sweetcheeks?”

Ziva gasped as she heard the song start playing. It sparked a flashback of the first date she had with Tony when they went out to dance and loved that romantic song. Ziva smiled as she looked at Tony. “I would love to have the first dance with my soulmate.” Ziva turned to Tony and smiled softly.

Tony reached out his hand to Ziva's hand. “Let's dance.” Tony said to Ziva, helping her up and walking over to the dance floor.

Partway through the dance, Ziva said, “Mm. Perfect song to celebrate our beginning.”

Tony opened his eyes; he'd had his eyes closed, following the tune, automatically moving through the dance motions. “Beyond wonderful, this. Graceful entry into our journey as husband and wife.” He drew her closer as he danced with her. “And may it continue for many years more.”

Ziva took one hand and did the ILY handsign and placed it on his heart. “Forever and always.” She smiled and closed her eyes and leaned her head onto his shoulder and continued to dance.

Tony nodded slightly and held her hand on his chest as they danced.

As their music ended, the DJ asked Ziva and Tony to dance with their parents. Tony danced with Rivka, and Ziva with Senior.

As Rivka danced with Tony, she leaned over and whispered into his ear. “Welcome to the family. I am so happy that you're the right man for my daughter. Please take real good care of Ziva and the babies,” Rivka smiled as she patted Tony's shoulder.

Tony smiled as he moved with her dancing. “Always. I got her back.”

As Ziva danced with Senior, he said, “Never seen Tony so happy.” He smiled as he danced with Ziva. “You light his life up.”

Ziva smiled. “As he does my life.”

Senior nodded, then stumbled slightly. Ziva steadied him and looked into his face with a questioning look.

“Don't mind me. I may be an oldie, but this is not going to stop me from enjoying this day, seeing you become my darling daughter in law.” He squeezed her shoulders and nodded. “I'm more than delighted to make it official, welcome you in the DiNozzo family.”

Ziva smiled and said, “Thanks. I've always loved him – and you – as who you were. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.”

Senior sighed. “I truly wish Lisa were here to see this.” Senior continued on, seeing Ziva's puzzled look at the mention of the name Lisa. “His mother. I think she watching down on us from above.” Senior suddenly put his hand on his leg and grimaced in pain.

“Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?” Ziva looked at Senior concernedly. Tony was at her side before she realized it. 

But Senior was not wanting to cut the dance short so soon. Ziva patted his arm as they slowly guided Senior toward a wheeled chair that Tony had found in the corner of the pavilion. “Here, sit in this chair.”

Tony looked around at Senior. “Are you alright, Dad?”

“Oh Junior. My leg just cramped up.” He looked up. “I don't want the dance to end.”

Tony smiled. “Then the dance won't end.” He stepped around the chair and pushed him toward Ziva.

Senior looked up briefly at Tony, then realized what he was doing. Tony rolled Senior around on dance floor, guided by Ziva. Everyone burst out in quiet laughter and cheered Senior on. Basking in the positive commentary about Senior being creative and not letting his health stop him.

“Vroom-vroom,” Tony said quietly, chuckling. Senior laughed at him as they danced to the music. As the music ended, they could see that Senior was looking a little winded, so Tony and Ziva placed Senior at the table by Rivka and her twins. Kneeling by Senior, Ziva said, “There we are. Feeling better now?”

“Oh yeah, that was a blast, thank you my darling.” Senior patted Ziva's hand and smiled. 

“You're welcome. Thank you for your lovely words. I'm sure that Tony's mother would have been overjoyed.” Ziva stood up.

Senior grasped Ziva's arm before she leave, “Uh, you could ask Gibbs to dance with you?”

Ziva smiled at Senior, then looked at Tony. Just then, Gibbs walked up to them. He looked at Senior and smiled before looking at Ziva. “Cant miss this dance with you, Ziver.”

Ziva held out her hand for Gibbs to take, then walked out to the dance floor with Gibbs. “Certainly, I will have this dance with you.”

Gibbs smiled. “Would have loved to do this with Kelly.” He shook his head slightly. “Could sense her telling me to have the dance for her.”

“Oh Gibbs, I will be more than honored to do the dance with you in her memory, Papa Gibbs.” Ziva smiled. She could see Gibbs' grief for his daughter, that he had hidden for so long. 

Then, everyone danced together for a few songs. After dancing for a bit, everyone formed a circle, with Tony and Ziva in the middle. Apparently from thin air, two chairs materialized in front of them, placed by people in the crowd. They sat on the chairs, and the circle of people lifted up the chairs with them in it. As people raised up a cheer towards Tony and Ziva, Tali ran around excitement with the other children.

Ziva and Tony was laughing and waving their white cloths. As they glanced at each other, they took a second to signal to each other with the “ILY” handsign that signified “I love you”

“I love you, Ima! Daddy! This is the best thing!” Both Tony and Ziva looked down to see Tali sign the I love you hand sign. They returned the handsign to Tali. 

After the party had ended, Tony and Ziva exited the room first. As they emerged from the building, they noticed that their car had been brought around front. Tony burst out laughing at what he saw on the car.

“Oh, how sweet!” Ziva gushed. She had noticed some wedding decorations and artwork on the car. She looked at the artwork. Seven hearts had been drawn out. She recognized the drawing to be Tali's handiwork.

Just then, they heard the growing volume of people exiting the building and cheering them on. Gibbs and Rivka walked up toward them.

Rivka said, “Here, let me put AJ in the back.” She went to put AJ in the car seat while Tali climbed into the back seat beside AJ.

“Here. Enjoy it.” Tony felt a flat object being placed in his hand. He looked down at the envelope, then back up at Gibbs. “Don't open it until you get home.”

Tony chuckled as he opened the door for Ziva and said, “You're the best, Gibbs.”

Ziva nodded as she got into the car. “Thank you for everything, from the bottom of my heart.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Go. Have a good time.” He waved them off.

Tiva

As soon as they arrived at the hotel room in Paris, Tony dropped the carryon bags on the floor beside the bathroom. Ziva entered and locked the door behind her and sighed.

“Ugh, the delay at the airport.”

Tony nodded. “I know, right? At least we're here.” Tony started taking his clothes off and then sprawled himself out on the bed.

Ziva smiled tiredly and shook her head. She took her clothes off as well and flopped onto the bed next to him and fell asleep exhausted.  
  


Next day, Tony and Ziva went out to explore around in Paris. After hitting up some other spots, they went up the Eiffel Tower, to the very top of the tower. As they stood on the balcony, they looked out and marveled at the magnificent view of Paris surrounding them. Tony and Ziva held each other closely as they kept looking at each other, giving each other a full on kiss.

Ziva sighed. “Such an amazing view. Just so happened to be a nice day here.”

“Yeah. Usually you can't see much. Not today.” Tony nodded.

Ziva glanced up at Tony, then looked out toward the Arc de Triompe. She nodded her head in its direction. “You know, people who made great impacts on world history have passed through that monument.” She looked up at Tony. “Both good and bad.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, last time we went through there, Rule 12 applied.” He kissed her on her forehead. “Not today. Somehow, it felt right, going through the Arc de Triompe and now standing right here on the Eiffel.” Tony smiled.

Ziva chuckled. “No more worrying about that rule now.”

“I'm on top of the world. With you, Ziva DiNozzo. I love you so much.” Tony stroked Ziva's cheeks, before giving Ziva another kiss on her lip. 

Ziva smiled gently. “This is so perfect. No rules, no restrictions. Together forever and always, right?” Ziva said as happy tears started to leak out. She smiled at Tony. “

“You make me feel... alive. Your touch feels wonderful.” Tony smiled and drew her closer in his embrace.

“Mm. We will always have Paris, wherever we are.” Ziva smiles as she turned toward the view while Tony held her, putting his head on Ziva's head, smiles as he looked at the view. 

Later that night before they left for their flight, they went back to their hotel room with the intent to spend their remaining hours there, just being together with each other. They took off their clothes and flopped onto the bed and entwined each other in their arms and embraced each other.

“Mm. Feels different this time.” Ziva smiled. She felt especially close to Tony in this moment.

Tony shifted his gaze to Ziva. “How so?”

“No bugs.” Ziva chuckled.

“Hm? Bugs?” Tony asked. Then he stopped himself, remembering his previous life. “Oh, right. No mission either, now.”

Ziva suddenly rolled over on top of Tony. “You have the right to remain silent. Any false move can and will be moved against you.”

Tony burst out in laughter. “Am I being placed under arrest?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Ziva leaned closer to his face. “No. But you are being placed under... questioning.” She ground herself into him.

Tony opened his mouth in mock-surprise. “Oh,  _ that _ kind of interrogation?” He reached up and grabbed Ziva around the shoulders and rolled over until he was on top of her.

Ziva chuckled and pulled Tony closer to her, drawing him into a full-on kiss.

After a couple hours of spending some quality time with each other, exploring the depths of their love for each other, they headed to the jacuzzi tub to get freshened up before they left for the flight.

As he sat down on the steps to the jacuzzi tub, his back twinged on him. He gingerly sat down the rest of the way. “Oh my sweetcheeks. That soak was wonderful, wasn't it?”

Ziva sat down beside him, bringing her hair up in a bun. “Nice ending to our honeymoon, right?”

Tony reached around her and pulled her closer to him when she finished putting her hair up. “I wouldn't say  nice, I'd say perfect.” He sighed and got up, quickly at first, but brought up short by the twinge in his back. He finished standing up more slowly, then said, “Guess it's about that time, right?”

“Oh, it would be so nice if we could stay forever,” Ziva said, chuckling.

Tony looked at her and smiled. “Hey. We'll always have Paris. In here.” He tapped his chest, then pressed his hand on hers, above her heart. He then helped her up and kissed her.

Ziva returned the kiss as she stood. “What do you say we call home? On Facetime?”

Tony's eyes brightened up in a smile. “Sounds like a good idea, tell the kids hi.”

Ziva smiled and nodded and set up the iPad.

Tiva

After they had landed in Washington, DC later the next evening, Tony and Ziva got in their SUV, and headed home. Ziva pulled out her phone and dialed Gibbs.

Rivka was in the kitchen cleaning up after their dinner, but making sure there was extra food ready for Ziva and Tony. Tali was seated at the dining table next to AJ in his swinger. As Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, his phone rang. He pulled his phone out. “Gibbs.”

“Almost home,” Ziva said. “Let's surprise the kids.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Righty-o. Gonna be soon, then?”

Ziva nodded. “Just five minutes away now. Turning right.”

Gibbs hung up the phone. Rivka looked at Gibbs. Gibbs grinned slightly and finished his coffee, then got up and walked to the kitchen to put the coffee in the sink.

Just then, they heard the front door open. Everybody looked towards the front door to see Tony and Ziva walk in.

Tali squealed in delight and ran toward Ziva and Tony, landing in a hug in Ziva's arms. “Ima!”

“Oh my, Tali! Looks like you've have grown a inch already. What did Savta and Papa Gibbs feed you?” Ziva chuckled as she hugged Tali.

Tali giggled. “Lots of good food, an' I helped Savta an' Papa!” Tali smiled ear to ear.

“And how was AJ?” Ziva smiled.

Tali hopped up and down. “AJ been a good boy, right?” She patted AJ on the head lightly. “He growed up too, see?” She said, pointing to AJ.

“Ah that is awesome!” Ziva looked down at Tali, smiling. 

Tony smiled, looking down to Tali, “It is good to hear that you are a such good helper. Can I have a hug?”

Tali went over and squeezed Tony in a hug. Tony grimaced in pain because his back was still out. Tali hadn't noticed the grimace of pain. “Daddy!”

Tony said, “You have a good time, Tali?”

“Uh-huh.” Tali looked up at her Daddy. “Daddy, can you fly me, please?” 

Tony gulped; Ziva stifled a snigger. Tony looked at Ziva and mouthed,  _ Help me here, _ then he looked down at Tali. “Maybe not this time. Next time?”

Ziva gasped and snapped her fingers. “Tali, I have a better idea. What if we got that chair over there,” she said, pointing toward the dining chair with wheels, “and fly with you on it?”

Tali laughed and ran off to get the chair and bring it back to Tony. “Fly me, Daddy?”

Tony looked at Ziva. “Why, certainly. I never thought of this. Great idea.” He spun the chair around to where he could hold the back of the chair, then Tali climbed into the chair.

Rivka and Gibbs chuckled at the exchange.

Tony quickly walked and pushed the chair down the hallway, making zooming sounds as he pushed the chair around the dining room table and spun it around a bit but not enough to dizzy Tali. Tali squealed in delight, then laughed when Tony stopped with her seated at the table.

“Well, enjoy your trip?” Gibbs asked Tony.

Tony sat in his chair, slowly. His back was reminding him of his presence. “Splendid.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Must have had a lot of fun over there.” He chuckled.

“Oh, be nice!” Rivka laughed and smacked Gibbs on the shoulder as she went to the kitchen to retrieve the two plates already made up for Tony and Ziva.

Ziva chuckled. “Maybe a little too much fun.”

Rivka returned with the two plates and set them in front of them. “Well, what can I say? Paris is the city of romance, after all.” She turned and smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled.

After Gibbs and Rivka had left after visiting with the DiNozzos for a short time after Tony and Ziva had finished eating, they cleaned up for the night and put the kids down for the night. Then they retreated to their bedroom. As they dressed for bed, Tony stretched and sighed. “Paris, always and forever, right?”

Ziva chuckled and turned to face Tony. “Our little safe place. In our hearts.”

Tony pulled her closer to him. “I love you, my sweetcheeks.”

Ziva gently placed her hand on Tony's chest. Tony noticed that her hand was shaped differently on his chest, so he looked down. It was in the ILY handsign shape. “Good night my Tony,”

He returned the ILY handsign on her chest. “I love you, too, Ziva.”

She smiled and snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes and sighed. Tony closed his eyes and smiled. After a couple of moments, Ziva muttered, “Your turn with AJ next.”

Tony's eyes snapped open. “Honey?”

He got snoring in reply. He chuckled to himself, and then adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, which caused Ziva to shift herself to spoon with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


	13. Its Wonderful Life

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Please make sure you have your tissue in hand; there will be tear-jerker moments later in this chapter.**

**(Around Christmas 2020)**

The day before Christmas Eve, Ziva and Tony had decided to take their children to the Mall in Alexandria. There, they went to see Santa for the photo op, then afterwards headed over to the big treehouse playground so Tali could run off to play while Ziva tended to AJ at the same time she kept an eye on Tali.

“Hon, I wanna head over to Fun Town, maybe see if I can find something for Tali.” Tony looked at Ziva as she set AJ's diaper bag down on the chair next to her.

Ziva looked up. “Oh, sure, go ahead. I'll shop when you come back.”

Tony smiled. “Righty-o. I won't be long.” He turned and headed off into the depths of the mall.

As Tali played, Ziva watched on, finishing with adjusting AJ's clothing and his stroller seat, she pondered over what needed to be done the next day. She went over her mental list of things to get while at the mall: something nice for Tony, something useful and cute for Tali and AJ.

“I'm baaaack.” Ziva snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Tony.

“Oh!” Ziva smiled. “Got what you wanted Santa to get Tali?”

Tony whispered and smiled. “I guess he knows exactly what she wanted. Look at this,” Tony said, holding the top of the bag open so Ziva could peek inside. In it, she saw art paper and a case of watercolor paints and crayons. He closed the bag when she was done.

Ziva raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Very nice, she really loves to draw.” She tilted her head. “Shall I go and do some shopping?”

Tony smiled. “Oh, sure, go ahead, I'll hold down the fort here.”

While Ziva went shopping around in the mall, Tony on the bench next to the playground splitting his attention between Tali, on the playground, and AJ in his stroller.

Meanwhile, Ziva checked out a few stores. She was able to find some things for the kids and a nice gift for Tony that she wanted to get him. Satisfied with her purchases, she returned to the playground area and sat by Tony.

“All done.” Ziva smiled.

Tony looked at her with a grin, trying to grab a quick peek inside her shopping bags but trying not to be obvious. “Looks like you found some good things. I see some books?”

Ziva glanced towards the playground then turned her head back toward Tony, chuckling at him. “Yep. Got some books for the kids, too.” She looked Tony a little more intently into his eyes. “I would like the kids to feel the weight of a good book, smell the ink on the paper. None of those technological devices carry the same charm.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, well, every kid and their brother's got a tablet and cellphone these days. Nice to have that kind of balance, right?”

Ziva nodded. “It's nice to have that balance than being dependent on those devices all the time. You know?”

Tony nodded his head, “It makes perfect sense to balance all of that out in our lives. I totally agree.” Tony smiled at Ziva while reaching his arm around and rubbing her back.

“Yep, should we see your father before we head home? He had been calling us few times already.” Ziva showed her phone to Tony. There were several missed calls from Senior. “I think he is lonely and he misses us.” Ziva tilted her head onto Tony's shoulder.

Tony smiled. “Not a bad idea. I don't suppose it would hurt. Give the old man some holiday cheer.”

Ziva smiled. “Sounds good. Let's get Tali and go by there.”

After they left the mall, Tony, Ziva and their children drove over to Senior's apartment. Tony rang the doorbell while they waited. A few seconds later, no answer, so he rang the doorbell again. Moments later, he heard footsteps toward the front door.

“Tony! Ziva!” Senior's face brightened into a smile when he opened the door and saw them. “Why, come in!” He turned around and walked towards the living room.

“Just thought we'd drop by and see how you were doing, Dad.” Tony smiled and walked after Senior, Ziva and Tali in tow. He shifted the baby carrier to the other hand.

Senior turned around and said, “Oh, son. I'm doing fine. Well, as well as you'd expect, anyways.” He smiled and turned towards his easy chair.

But Tony had noticed how Senior had been walking slower than usual, his unkempt appearance. “Dad, you sure you've been doing okay?” He set the carrier down and went next to Senior to help him sit on the couch. Tony sat next to him, while Ziva picked the carrier up and brought AJ with her to tend to him in the other room.

“Some days I am doing great. Some days I feel so tired. Sometimes I don't remember what day it is, you know?” Senior managed to speak to Tony as he looked up to Tony.

“Ah yeah...” Tony replied, then paused for a few moments, looking up in thought. Then Tony looked back at his father. “You know Christmas is right around the corner. Do you remember your favorite thing to do during the holidays?” Tony asked his father.

“Oh, Christmas is almost here already. Can't have Christmas without _'It's A Wonderful Life',_ you know that.” Senior smiled. “Such a classic Christmas movie. You know, your mother and I loved this movie while you were growing up.”

“That's right, Dad.” Tony nodded, the flood of memories coming back to him.

Ziva returned and put AJ back in the carrier and covered him with his blanket. Tali helped Ziva by gently placing the binky in AJ's mouth so he could suck on it and fall asleep.

Ziva looked up at Senior, then at Tony. “So I think I have an idea here.” She put a finger up in the air. “What about this, I can call Gibbs to see if it's okay for us to stop by and see him and my Ima?”

Tony's eyes brightened into a smile. “That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I could get a chance to shop with Dad while you visit with him.”

“Wonderful.” Ziva pulled out her phone.

Tony said, “Hopefully we can get out of the house for a while, get some fresh air, right, Dad?”

Senior perked up. “I'd love that. Been getting kinda lonesome the past couple days.”

Ziva hung up. “Gibbs is looking forward to seeing us.”

Tony said, “Hey Dad, why don't you pack a bag, come stay with us a couple nights after visiting with Gibbs?”

“Really? You wouldn't mind?” Senior looked up at Tony, surprise on his face.

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, then back to Senior. Tony smiled. “Hey, Christmas and all that. I figured, why not enjoy Christmas with us?”

Senior smiled. “That sounds wonderful.” He got up slowly and hobbled toward his bedroom, where he got his backpack all packed up and ready to go.

At Gibbs' house, Tony turned to Senior. “I won't be long. Gotta help Ziva with the baby.”

As Tony opened his door, Tali unbuckled her seat belt, excited about seeing her Savta. As he opened Tali's door, Tali bounded out and ran ahead of Ziva and Tony and into Rivka's welcoming arms for a hug. Tony entered last, carrying AJ in the baby carrier.

“Savta!” She squeezed Rivka in a big hug, and Rivka returned the hug.

“Oh! It's so good to see you again, my little Tali.” Rivka smiled at Tali.

“Savta, where is Papa?” Tali grinned, looking up at her Savta.

Rivka smiles at Tali, then glanced up at Ziva. “Your Papa's downstairs doing some woodworking.”

Tali gasped in delight, “Woodworking? You mean building stuff out of wood?”

Rivka said, “Yup. He's building something really nice down there.”

“Can I go down and watch?” Tali asked her Ima.

Rivka looked at Ziva as Ziva answered. “Tali, you can go downstairs and watch. But you know the rules, don't touch things unless he says okay. Sounds good?” Ziva looked down at Tali, patted her shoulder, smiles.

Rivka chuckles softy, stroked Tali's cheek, “Be careful with the steps going down also. Ask if he wants your help also. He might let you.”

Tali perked up as she nodded at her Ima and Savta, then she took off through the kitchen toward the basement.

“Car's still running. Pops is waiting.” Ziva turned to Rivka. “I'll be right back.”

“See you soon. Shouldn't be too long,” Tony said to Rivka.

Ziva and Tony walked back out to the SUV, holding each other’s hands, and as they got to the bottom of the porch stairs, looked at each other. They stopped and hugged each other and kissed full on their lips. They knew that Senior had to be chuckling at them as he watched from inside the SUV.

Ziva broke the kiss after a few moments. “Are you and Pops going to be okay shopping?”

Tony said, “Oh yeah. Good for him to get out and about for a little bit.” He opened the driver's door and got in the SUV.

Ziva smiled. “Drive safe. I want my man back.”

Once Ziva saw Tony off, she went back inside the house, finding Rivka at the dining room with AJ in his swinger. Ziva sat down next to Rivka at the dining table.

Moments later, Gibbs and Tali entered the dining room, then Gibbs sat by Rivka on the other side of Ziva.

“Hello, you two. Tali sure was keeping me on my toes downstairs...Tali, tell them what you did?” Gibbs looked down at Tali, catching her mid-stride on her way to the couch.

Tali nodded with a grin. “Ima, Savta, Papa taught me how to do the sanding on the wood.”

Ziva gasped with a smile, “That is awesome. Did you have fun?”

Tali jumped up and down, “Yes! I sanded and made it all smooth, like how Papa likes it.”

Gibbs chuckled, “Yep, Tali's being a big help, and having fun. Keeps her busy.” Gibbs smiled, swelling with pride at Tali and smiling at Ziva and Rivka.

Ziva smiled at Gibbs, “Gonna teach her all your secrets about how you get the boat out of your basement yet?” Ziva laughed.

Rivka and Gibbs burst out in laughter. Gibbs shook his head. “Nope. Not there yet. One day. Keep it a mystery for them.”

Ziva laughed and shook her head at Gibbs. She then turned toward Rivka. “So, how are Jessica and Thomas doing?”

Rivka said, “They're doing fine. Thomas... he got accepted into the Corps, Gibbs helped him.” She smiled.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. “Wants to serve his country. Commendable.”

Gibbs nodded softly and smiled, looking at Ziva, “Laying out the groundwork for his future plans. The Marines, then maybe NCIS.” Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. “I think he'll be a fine man.”

Ziva was impressed with Thomas and the way he seemed to be in control of his fate, shaping his life. “Jessica?”

Rivka raised her eyebrow, “Jessica's still in law school. Got a job as an intern in some Boston law firm. Oh, and she's got a boyfriend, she seem to be happy. ”

“Ooh, nice.” Ziva raised an eyebrow yet again. “Sounds like they're on good paths to greatness.”

The next morning on Christmas Eve, Senior and Tony sat on the couch enjoying their bonding time with the kids in living room while Ziva was cleaning up and getting things ready for the Christmas holidays. Sometime in the midst of hustle and bustle, Gibbs and Rivka showed up.

“Brought some food for us to enjoy,” Gibbs said, holding up a couple of shopping bags full of food.

Rivka smiled. “Gonna make some challah as well.”

Ziva smiled. “Ooh, challah. Been such a long time since I've made some.”

Rivka smiled. “Well, then you and Tali can help me make some.”

Gibbs and Tony headed out to the grill to cook up some chicken and steak while Ziva made some vegetable stir-fry and steamed rice. Near the end of the dinner preparation, Ziva and Tali pitched in to help Rivka bake some challah. After the dinner had been cooked, everyone sat down.

“Wonderful job you did on the stir-fry, Ziver.” Gibbs raised a forkful of the stir-fry in the air before taking a bite.

“Thank you.” Ziva smiled. “Figured, why not make it simple?”

Senior piped up. “Boy, I'll never get tired of this steak. Always comes out good tasting.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, that grill really is wonderful to cook with.”

“More challah?” Tali tugged at Ziva's sleeve.

Ziva turned to look at Tali. “Your other food, it's good?”

Tali nodded. She pointed to the chicken legs, almost all the way eaten. “Chicken's yummy. Daddy does real good.”

Ziva chuckled and gave Tali another piece of challah.

After everyone had finished enjoying their dinner, everyone gathered in the sitting room.   
  


Ziva turned to Tali. “Do you want to get ready? It's that time now.”

Tali perked up. “Prayer time?”

Ziva nodded.

“Okay!” she sat next to Ziva in her little chair, beaming in happiness.

“Ready for the prayers?” Ziva asked Tali.

Tali nodded. “An' then we do the bird song after?”

Tony smiled and nodded. “Yes, we can do the bird song also.”

As Gibbs, Tony, and Senior settled in on the couch, Ziva made sure that AJ was okay; he was sound asleep in the swinger by Tony. She then sat by Rivka and motioned Tali to sit next to her.

As Gibbs and the others looked on, Tali and Rivka started reciting the prayers in Hebrew, while Ziva translated into English for Gibbs and Senior.

After the prayer, Tali lifted up her eyes and looked at Tony. “You do the bird song too, Daddy?”

Tony chuckled and got up from the couch and walked over to Tali. “Never miss it for the world.” He sat down next to her.

Tali smiled and then they all sang the bird song together in Hebrew, with Ziva translating snippets of the song into English.

After they finished singing the bird song, Gibbs said, “Well, that was a beautiful song, Tali.” He smiled. “You and your mom sing well together.”

Tali smiled, abashed.

Ziva nodded. “One of her favorite songs, if not the favorite. Always sings it right before she heads off to bed.”

Rivka and Gibbs chuckled. “I've always loved singing that song,” Rivka said. “My favorite lullaby to sing to you.” Rivka looked at Ziva.

Gibbs stretched; Senior yawned. “Looks like one of us is getting tired.” Gibbs looked over at Senior yawning. “Guess it's time for us to hit the road and get some rest.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow. Dad's gonna crash here for the night.”

Gibbs smiled. “Sounds like it's settled.” He got up to leave, and Rivka followed. She hugged Tony and Ziva goodnight, before she turned and headed out the door with Gibbs.

After the kids was tucked in and sleeping, Ziva got herself comfortable, then came back downstairs to find Tony stretched out on his recliner in the living room, his eyes closed in deep thought. She walked to the couch and sat next to Tony and took his hand.

“Are you alright, Tony?” Tony opened his eyes and brought his head forward to face Ziva. “I am worried about Dad. When I was helping him get in bed, he was starting to sound a little confused...” Tony trailed off.

“How so?” Ziva tilted her head, running her fingers through Tony's hair, looking at him.

“He told me he misses my mom. Thinks she's resting for work. He told me to be quiet so she can rest.” Tony looked somewhat puzzled. “Said something about waiting up for my mother. I don't know what to say, she's been dead for years.” Tony sniffled slightly. He had the undeniable sense that the end was coming near for his father, that growing sense that Senior was nearing death's door. He tried to hold back his tears.

Ziva bit her bottom lip as she held back her tears; she, too, had sensed that something was not right with Senior. “Tony, I've noticed it also. Do you think it's the dementia talking? What he's saying about your mother?”

Tony shrugged. “One thing I know, he's not really talked much about her until recently. So, yeah, I think you're right.”

Ziva's voice had a slightly concerned tone to it. “Do you think he should see a doctor soon? He's been moving slower than usual. Tires easily as well.”

“Yeah, I guess I'll see about calling the doctor soon. Tomorrow's Christmas so it'll have to wait.” Tony raised an eyebrow. Tony sniffled, “But what if -”

“Sshh. One day at a time.” Ziva cut Tony off. “Chin up. Keep an eye on Pops and enjoy today.”

Tony straightened himself up and wiped a tear from his eye. “I've got to stay strong for us, the kids.” After a couple moments of silence, Tony suddenly remembered something. “Oh, by the way, my Dad says we should watch some Christmas movies tomorrow with everyone. I told him, sure, we can do that.”

Ziva chuckled. ' _It's A Wonderful Life'_ , right?”

“Yup, he said it's not Christmas without it.” Tony chuckled.

They laughed together and cuddled for a bit on the couch. Tony sighed and rested his head on Ziva's lap for a bit. Ziva sat back and contemplated things as she ran her hands through Tony's hair as he rested. After a few minutes, Ziva looked down at Tony, then leaned over and gently kissed Tony's head. “Tony, are you sleeping?” she whispered into his ear.

Tony opened his eyes. “Just resting my eyelids. Maybe I should rest some more on this pillow?” Tony smiled and squeezed Ziva's legs slightly as if plumping up a pillow.

Ziva chuckled. “You know, those presents aren't going to wrap themselves.”

Tony sighed and sat up. He turned around toward Ziva, smiling at her. He reached out and stroked her face. “Thank you for being there for me. Every step of the way.” He left it unsaid that he really appreciated her being there even as his father was coming to an end.

“Oh yeah, we will get through this together. Everything will work themselves out, my Tony.” Ziva kissed Tony on his lips, then got up. She then grasped both of Tony's hands and helped Tony out of his recliner so they could go and wrap the presents.

Tony and Ziva managed to get all the gifts wrapped up and placed under the tree within an hour and half's span of time. Satisfied that all of the gifts were placed just so under the tree, Ziva cleared away the mess from the gift-wrapping operation that they did, while Tony started the fireplace in the living room.

When she had finished cleaning up, she looked in the direction of the living room. “All done.” She walked over to Tony.

Tony paused in carrying the bourbon and shot-glasses to the coffee table, and looked at Ziva. “Welcome to our little pic-a-nic, my dah-ling.” He spoke in his best Parisian impression.

Ziva chuckled. “Why, Tony. Look at you, blanket all spread out in front of the fireplace, nice warm fire going.” She laid on the blanket next to Tony, being careful not to disturb Tony as he poured out a finger's worth of bourbon into each shot-glass. She took a shot from Tony as he handed it to her.

“Mission accomplished.” He raised his shot glass.

Ziva smiled. “I'll toast to that.” She raised her shot glass and downed the shot at the same time with Tony.

Tony chuckled as they both set their shot glass down. “Looking forward to tomorrow?” He turned to smile at Ziva.

Ziva nodded. She took Tony's shot-glass and put both hers and his down on the coffee table. She then moved closer to Tony and smiled. “Time for us to get some eye-shut.”

Tony snickered slightly. “Shut-eye. Yes, that definitely sounds good.” He suddenly reached up and pulled Ziva down to him into an embrace, causing Ziva to squeal in laughter and fall on top of him. As soon as their eyes fixated upon each other, Tony stroked Ziva's hair away from her face and down its full length. Ziva smiled, and leaned closer to kiss Tony full on the mouth, and Tony returned the kiss.

It had only seemed like she had closed her eyes to rest when she heard the sounds of AJ crying on the baby monitor. She looked at the clock on her phone. 5:03. She carefully got up so as not to wake Tony, and made her way up to AJ's bedroom. She changed his diapers and put some fresh pajamas on him. She then went back downstairs, carrying AJ with her. As soon as Ziva carefully sat on the recliner so as not to awake Tony, who had been sleeping on his side of the couch, recliner fully stretched out. She arranged AJ and the blanket just so, while AJ cooed.

“Looks like he's happy the milk bar is open.” Ziva looked up. Tony had stirred awake and was smiling. He leaned onto her shoulder, taking in the beauty of mother and baby bonding together as AJ nursed.

Ziva looked up at Tony, “Hey good morning my Tony, I am sorry if we woke you up?” Ziva tilted her head, smiles at Tony.

“Oh, no, my sweetcheeks. Heard the baby monitor go off, saw the light up there. Figured he just wants some Mommy time.” Tony chuckled softly.

“Oh yeah, he is a such a good baby. Hardly any problems with him at all.” Ziva looked at the baby, then back at Tony.

Tony smiled. “Hm. Was Tali this easy when she was this young?”

Ziva paused to consider this. “You know, I haven't really thought about it.” She smiled. “I guess that's what being on the run does to you.”

Tony nodded. “Oh, that's right, from whoever wanted you disappeared back then.”

Ziva chuckled. “Glad we were able to put a stop to that – and get a start on this.” She pointed toward AJ. “Our family.”

  
Tony chuckled. He checked his phone. “Oh, it's almost six o'clock. You don't mind if I got things started while you, uh, take care of AJ?” Tony looked back to Ziva after getting out of his recliner.

Ziva nodded softly, “A nice fresh pot of coffee would be nice. I'll put him in the swinger when he's done feeding.” She patted AJ's back gently.

Tony smiled and nodded. “Coffee, the elixir of awakening.” As he walked over to the kitchen, he continued talking to Ziva. “Let Dad and Tali sleep a bit longer.” Tony paused at the doorway to the kitchen and tilted his head toward Ziva and smiled at her, before heading on into the kitchen to start the coffee.

A little later in the morning, Gibbs and Rivka showed up. As the day progressed, Ziva and Rivka were going through the Christmas feast preparations. Tony, Gibbs and Senior were seated on the couch in front of the big-screen TV which had a Christmas movie going. The kids were engrossed in the movie.

“Well, this is nice. A good Christmas get-together, opening gifts, enjoying the company.” Tony stretched back in his recliner and looked at Senior.

Senior smiled. “I wish your mother was here to see this.” He reached out and patted Tony's arm. “Watching old Christmas movies, snow outside the window.” He gestured toward the window.

Tony smiled at Senior. “Even the kids enjoy it. Look at AJ, all happy as a clam.” Tony looked at AJ, who was equally as drawn in to the movie as Tali was.

Gibbs chuckled. “Part of the magic for kids. Cherish the memories.”

Senior looked off to the side and muttered something under his breath.

“Dad?” Tony looked at Senior.

Senior looked back in Tony's direction. He pointed vaguely in the direction he was looking. “I thought I saw...” But he didn't finish what he was saying. “Tony, look. This scene's a good one.” He looked back at the TV.

Tony looked at the TV, then back at Senior. “Dad, are you okay?” He had seen... something... in Senior's eyes, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He looked back at the TV, where the credits started rolling on the screen.

Senior looked back at Tony. “Of course I'm okay, son. That ending in that movie I've always loved.”

Gibbs chuckled at Tony. “Gotta pay attention to him, Tony.” He hoped Tony didn't miss the double meaning behind his remark. He had noticed something off about Senior as well.

Tony looked at Gibbs. “Yeah. Forgot for a moment that the ending of this movie was one of his favorite parts.” He got up to get the remote to switch movies. “Which movie you want next?” He directed the question to Tali.

Tali looked up at Tony. “The Grinch movie!” She smiled.

Senior and Gibbs laughed. Tony said, “Grinch movie it is.” He switched to the movie, chuckling to himself. “Ohhh, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ ,” he imitated the Grinch's voice when he clicked on the title.

Tali squealed in laughter when she heard Tony imitate the Grinch's voice. “Daddy, you're funny.”

Partway through the movie, the McGees arrived, followed by Ducky. A few minutes later, Jessica arrived with Kevin, her boyfriend, and Thomas. They brought with them food and goodies they had made for the feast.

Ziva called out from the kitchen. “Food's ready. Come on up and get it!”

Everyone got up to serve themselves; Ziva had already made up a plate for Tali.

“Here, let me help you, Dad.” Tony helped Senior out of his chair and to the kitchen table, where he seated him at one end of the table.

Senior slowly got up, with Tony's help. “Why, thank you, son, much appreciated.” He hobbled over to the dining room table.

Once everyone sat down at the dining room to have a feast, everyone bowed their head as Tony said the blessings for the meal. After the blessing prayer, everyone dug in and the conversations started flowing across the table.

“So, what'd you get your Elflets, McGeek?” Tony ribbed McGee.

McGee raised an eyebrow. “The Lord of the Rings. No, I kid you.” He laughed at Tony. “Seriously, though, we got 'em some clothes. Johnny got a Lego set, you know, the Star Wars one that just came out.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Nice. And Morgan?”

“She got a nice little purse, and a stuffed unicorn.” McGee tilted his head. _'Magic Walking and Singing Unicorn',_ I think it's called.”

Tony guffawed. “A unicorn? So un-elflet-like.” Pop. His head rocked forward. He looked in the direction of Gibbs.

“Wasn't me.” Gibbs chuckled. “You didn't check your six.”

Tony looked behind him. Ziva looked at him. “You earned that one from me.” Ziva chuckled at Tony. “I happen to find unicorns to be cute.”

McGee chuckled. “Thanks, Ziva.”

Rivka set the plate of challah down after she had taken a piece for herself in addition to the rest of the food on her plate. “Senior, what about you? What was your favorite thing to do for Christmas?”

Tony and Ziva looked at each other; they knew that once Senior got started about Christmas, he wouldn't stop talking about his favorite movie.

Senior nodded, “Well, I've always loved to watch ' _It's a Wonderful Life’_ before we opened the gifts.” He smiled.

“Oh, and we always had to wait to open the gifts. I guess your way of making it more exciting.” Tony smiled.

Senior smiled, and then looked off to the side for a short time, then back to Tony.

Tony glanced at Ducky, then back at Senior. He noticed the intent stare on Ducky's and Gibbs' faces before he had looked back. “Wanna head in there to watch it now?”

Senior's face brightened. “That sounds splendid.” He made an effort to get up. “Here, help me up, son.”

Ziva patted Tony's leg, turned to Tony and tilted her head “Go with him, we will be there in a few.”

Tony nodded and helped Senior up and helped him walk to the media room where he could watch the movie with everyone else.

Moments later, everyone had settled in their chairs in the media room set up in a semi-circle around the TV to give everyone a good view. Tali, Morgan, and Johnny went to watch the movie “ _Charlie Brown goes home for Christmas”_ in Tali's playroom _._ AJ had been sleeping in his swinger next to Ziva where she could keep an eye on him.

Tony got up and went to the TV set. He pulled a DVD out of his collection. “Nowadays, we stream anything and everything over the internet. Back then, this is what we did.” He put the DVD into the player. “Of course, it was on VHS and not a DVD.”

Senior piped up. “Always loved showing it on the projector TV set. Movie experience in the home.”

Tony chuckled. “Who could forget having the biggest projector screen in the neighborhood and being the envy of all the kids in the neighborhood?”

Gibbs and Rivka chuckled.

Senior said, “Son, we gotta play the movie low. Don't disturb your mother, she's trying to get her rest.”

Tony looked at Senior with a baffled look on his face. “What?!”

The movie ' _It's a Wonderful Life’_ started playing itself on the TV screen.

Ducky spoke up. “Uh, Senior?” He got up and walked closer to Senior.

Senior snapped out of his brief confused state. “Oh, the movie's started.” He smiled and sat back. “My favorite classic to watch.”

As everyone got deeper into the movie, enjoying the classic, Ziva glanced over at Tony and took one of his hands and held it. She tilted her head onto Tony's shoulder, watching the movie with him. All of a sudden, she felt movement – Senior's hand searching for someone as if he was a blind person. Startled, she looked in Senior's direction.

“Pops? Are you alright?” Ziva asked, then noticed that Senior sat limp in his chair. He slumped over onto Ziva. She gasped. “Tony!”

Tony jumped out of his chair to go to Senior, followed closely by Ducky. McGee turned the lights on while Thomas paused the DVD player and then moved AJ out of the way.

“I'm calling the ambulance.” Gibbs rushed out of the room to call 911 for help.

“Uh, get him to the floor – quick!” Ducky said.

Tony and Thomas got Senior laid out on the floor. “Dad, come back to us!” Tony held Senior's head still.

Ducky pushed Tony aside. “Raise his legs.” He tore open Senior's shirt. “Uh, my stethoscope in my bag – quick!” He pointed to his bag that he always carried with him every time he went out.

“Right.” McGee dashed off to retrieve his bag, and opened it to get the stethoscope and hand it to Ducky. “Here it is.”

Ducky took the stethoscope without looking. “Thanks.” He put them on and listened to Senior's heart and lungs.

Gibbs returned. “ETA is five minutes.”

Ziva stood up. “I'll make sure the kids are out of the way.”

Rivka stood up. “I'll go with you. Take care of him.” She looked at Tony, then walked with Ziva to the playroom.

Ducky looked up. “It's not good. You got an ambulance on the way?” He got a nod from Gibbs.

Senior opened his eyes. “Lisa... is that you?”

“Dad! It's me, Tony. Stay with us!” Tony looked intently into Senior's eyes.

“Wh- oh, son. It's you.” Senior blinked. “Thought for a moment I saw your mother.”

Ducky spoke up. “You're headed to the hospital, Senior.”

Tony cut in. “Yeah, Dad, we want to make sure you're okay.”

Just then, the paramedics entered the room and started attending to Senior.

“What's going on, my man?” One of the paramedics spoke up.

The other paramedic started opening up his jump bag and got the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope out. “You don't mind if I take your vitals?”

Senior looked around, a little confused. “What's going on here?”

Ducky said, “We think you may have had a heart attack.” He was looking at Senior very concerned.

The second paramedic looked up from his blood pressure cuff. “Oh, that doesn't sound good. You a doctor?” He looked up at Ducky.

“Uh, medical examiner. He started talking about people that's been dead for years and I had a listen to his heart.” Ducky listed what the symptoms had been prior to them calling the ambulance. The paramedic took notes of the vitals and medical history.

“Heart attack?” Senior looked at Ducky, confused. “Wait just a minute here! My heart's fine as a fiddle!”

The paramedic who had been going through his jump bag had already placed the EKG electrodes on Senior's chest and abdomen and was reading the EKG strip. “No, this machine's telling us different. You need to go, like right now.”

Senior tried to raise a protest, but stopped short with a new, sudden wave of chest pain. He grimaced. After a few moments, he managed to grunt out. “Elephant... on... chest...”

The paramedics jumped into action, starting him on medication to try to stave off the heart attack. They got the defibrillator warmed up, and wasted little time in getting Senior packaged for transport. As soon as they loaded him into the ambulance, they took off, sirens wailing all the way.

Ziva rushed into the room. “Everything okay?”

Gibbs pushed her gently towards Tony. “Go. I'll stay with Rivka, watch the kids.”

“But-” Ziva started.

Gibbs shook his head. “Go. Be with Tony. Be with Senior.”

Ziva nodded and rushed after Tony. They both got into their SUV and drove off to the hospital, following the ambulance's path.

Next morning, Tony was pacing the waiting room, waiting for word from the doctor. He could already picture how his dad would be, resting in his hospital bed with all the machines and tubes being plugged into him, monitoring Senior's vitals.

“Tony. Sit, please, you're starting to make me nervous with all your pacing.” Ziva held out her hand, beckoning him to the chair next to her.

Tony sighed. “What's taking them so long? Been hours now.” He went to sat in the chair next to Ziva.

Ziva shushed him gently, holding him. “Patience, my Tony. It'll be alright.”

Just then, the doctor entered the room, holding the medical charts for Senior in his hand, a serious look on his face. Tony and Ziva gulped. They knew by the look on the doctor's face that there was not much good news, if any, to be had. “Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?”

Tony swallowed hard and stood up. “Wh- uhh, how's things? Good, not good?” He was holding Ziva's hand the entire time.

The doctor sighed. He nodded slightly. “Well, you know about the heart attack. But I have to tell you, it doesn't look that good for him.” He opened his charts to consult the notes, then closed the charts. “According to the medical history in the charts here, I see that he also has dementia.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I noticed it earlier the other day, and figured after the holidays, that I'd bring him in to get seen.”

“Understandable.” The doctor nodded. “However, there are other things that concern me. His bloodwork came back with signs of cirrhosis, and his kidneys aren't doing so great either.” He sighed. “His body is tired. I can't give you a definite time frame. Could be today, could be tomorrow. It's gonna be touch and go for a while.”

Ziva spoke up. “But? Can we see him now?” Her forehead furrowed in a question as she raised her eyebrows.

The doctor paused. “Your father is resting right now, under sedation. Keep the stress off his heart.”

Ziva looked at Tony, then back at the doctor. “So what would you do in this situation?”

Doctor stood up, shutting the charts. He sighed. “If I were you two, the best thing you would do, is to start making those phone calls to his loved ones so they could say their good-byes if they can.”

Tony nodded, a tear starting to form on his eyes. “Alright, thanks, Doc.” His voice was hoarse.

“I'm sorry the news couldn't be any better than what it is. But, your father needs you right now. You may visit with him, but be mindful, he needs quiet for the next few hours to give his heart a rest.”

Ziva glanced at Tony, then back at the doctor. “Thank you.”

“I'll keep you posted if anything changes.” The doctor turned and left the room.

Tony and Ziva nodded. They gulped hard, then started making the dreaded phone calls to relay the news.

  
Sometime later that evening, Gibbs, McGee, Jimmy, and Ducky managed to stop by to offer support to Tony and Ziva.

“Any news yet?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. “Only that he needs his rest right now. Saw the doc earlier.”

McGee walked up to Tony and patted him on the shoulder. “We got your back. Holler if you need anything.”

“Uhh, what did the doctor say?” Ducky asked.

Tony glanced at Ziva, then at Ducky. “The heart attack, we knew about. The dementia, I suspected. The liver, that's new to me.”

Jimmy's face changed. “Oh, so that would explain the odd behavior recently. I thought I'd been seeing things when he was acting like there was someone standing off to the side somewhere and he was talking to himself.”

Ducky nodded with a grave look on his face. “Cirrhosis?”

Ziva nodded. Tony turned around and grunted. “I guess he really loved the bottle more than his family.” He shrugged and went into a funk. He tuned out the rest of the conversation, and therefore, in his deep thought, didn't notice that Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy had already left after some time.

“Tony.” Tony snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ziva.

“Yeah? What's up?” He had not really been paying attention to what was going on around him, too deep in his thoughts.

Ziva held up the tablet. “Kids called us on FaceTime.” She smiled. “I think Ima helped out.” She winked.

Distracted, Tony smiled. “Oh, hi, kids.”

“How's Papa Pops?” Tali asked on the screen. Tony could hear AJ cooing in the background on the tablet.

Tony had to think quickly. “Uhm.”

Ziva swung the tablet to face her. “He's a little sick, but we have the best doctors working on him.”

Tali looked concerned. She whispered on the screen. “Is he going to be okay?”

Ziva gulped. “Let's hope he makes it.” She smiled at Tali. Her eyes flicked toward Tony. She saw tears streaming down Tony's cheeks.

After they got finished with the FaceTime call, the doctor entered the room. “He's awake. He's asking for you two.” The doctor turned to leave, then turned back toward them. “Mind you, you can see him, but keep in mind, no stress on his heart.”

They both nodded as the doctor turned and left the room. After a couple of seconds to regain their composure, they got up and went to Senior's room.

As they stepped into the cool semi-darkness, they paused to let their eyes adjust. They stood and listened to the beeping of the machinery in the cardiac ward, then as their eyes adjusted, the figure of Senior lying in his bed, with tubes and wires going every which way from his body. As they stepped further into the room, Senior stirred.

“Dad?” Tony whispered as he leaned over Senior.

Senior's eyes fluttered open, facing Tony. He saw Ziva standing next to Tony. “Tony, Ziva. Sorry about the party.”

Tony jumped in. “Oh Dad, don't worry about the party. , There's always a next time.” He took one of Senior's hands and held it.

Senior reached out his other hand toward Tony's cheek. “You know, you have your mother's eyes.” Senior gazed intently into Tony's eyes. “I ever tell you that?” He tried to push himself up a bit in the bed to be a little more comfortable.

Tony gulped, struggling to not let his emotions show as he helped his father adjust the pillow to be more comfortable. Just then, the nurses came into the room.

“Alright, we're here to check your vitals, Mr. DiNozzo,” the head nurse said to Senior in a happy but calm tone.

Senior smiled weakly. “Look at me, Tony. These babes taking care of me hand and foot.” He laughed.

Tony chuckled. “You giving those nurses a hard time now, Dad?” He shook his head.

“Oh, he's been nothing but sweet since he came here” the junior nurse smiled.

Tony and Ziva chuckled. “Always the charmer,” Tony said.

After the nurses had checked the IV leads and fussed over the leads to make sure everything was in order, they left the room, leaving Tony and Ziva with Senior.

“Do you need me to step out?” Ziva whispered into Tony's ear.

Before Tony could answer, Senior reached out and grasped Ziva's arm. “Stay, please.” Ziva looked at Senior. She saw something in the look that Senior gave her, so she nodded and sat at the chair between the bed and the window.

Tony got a little closer to the bed. He looked up at the IV rig, then back into Senior's face. “So, those nurses taking good care of you, Dad?”

Senior nodded. “Oh, they're champion.” He smiled.

Ziva chuckled. Tony nodded. “Trying to charm their pants off, right? Naughty man.” He laughed, causing Senior to laugh with him.

“Look at me. I'm on top of my world here.” Senior smiled, then took a deep breath. He looked more intently at the couple. “Son, Ziva. I feel at ease now.” He reached out to Tony's arm, and then looked at both.

Tony gulped hard. “Dad...” He couldn't continue on. The air was thick with emotion and tension.

Time seemed to have frozen. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then at Senior as he fell asleep for a few moments. As Ziva drew Tony closer and tilted her head onto Tony's chest, the room suddenly seemed to brighten by several orders of magnitude. Ziva gasped.

Tony opened his eyes. “Huh?”

They both looked at Senior. Senior's eyes clicked open, and he sat bolt upright. His eyes glowed brightly; his face was radiant. Tony and Ziva were struck by the radiance of the glow in Senior's face and eyes, as if his soul was just underneath the surface.

Senior reached out his arm toward Ziva, then toward Tony. He laid his hands on their arms and gripped them firmly. “My son, Ziva, you both will live long happy lives.” Senior took a breath.

“Dad?” Tony's brain stumbled over itself, trying to process what was unfolding in front of him.

Senior continued speaking. “Your family will grow. Oh, you'll both face trials and struggles.” A short pause as Senior took another breath, and another.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, speechless. As they felt the raw power of spirituality appear before them, they could not help but be in awe.

Senior's bright, piercing gaze bored into Tony's eyes. Tony gulped. “Tony, one of your children will be a very special one. Lots of trials and challenges ahead.”

Tony let out a small whimper. Ziva grabbed his free hand and squeezed.

“... will be able to live a normal life.” Tony turned back to Senior, who was still speaking. “Just like the others, he will grow up a fine young man, just like you, my son.”

Tony and Ziva stood with their mouths agape. They slowly looked at each other. They tried to say something – anything – but words wouldn't come out. After a few long moments, Tony cleared his throat. “Dad...” But Senior had stopped speaking, to regain his strength.

Ziva drew him closer. The room had returned to normal, and Senior had looked the same as before. Just then, the doctor came into the room.

“He seems to be doing okay, doesn't he?” The doctor checked the IV bags, the EKG strips.

Still shaken by what had just happened, Ziva nodded. “Uhm, yeah. Seems to be resting peacefully.”

The doctor opened his charts to check for any recent updates. “Okay, everything looks good here.” He muttered to the chart, more to himself than towards Tony and Ziva. He closed the charts and turned to the couple with a smile. “I think everything looks the same, no major changes. Just take it a day at a time, right?”

Tony cleared his throat and nodded. “Uhh. Time will tell, right?” He didn't know what else to say.

The doctor nodded. “It's basically a wait and see game here.” He turned and left.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then at Senior. “A waiting game.” He sighed, then sat in the chair next to the bed, angled sort of towards Senior.

Ziva sat on his lap and cradled her head on Tony's shoulder, looking at Senior. They both dozed off.

As the early morning sun started making its presence known, Ziva's eyes clicked open. She carefully got up and stood by the window, looking at the sunrise. She looked back at Tony, who sat by his father's bed. She took a couple of steps closer to the window, observing the sunrise. Suddenly, she had a premonition. She turned towards Tony.

“Tony.” She whispered. She shook his arm slightly and whispered slightly louder. “Tony!”

Tony stirred awake. “What?”

Just as the sun arose over the horizon, Senior's eyes clicked open with an audible click, which caused Tony and Ziva's head to snap in Senior's direction.

“ _It's a Wonderful Life_ ,” Senior said. He laid back down, and drew a final breath. Suddenly, the machine started a sustained tone, and all the vital signs flatlined.

“Out of the way!” Suddenly the room was a flurry of activity as Tony and Ziva were shoved aside by the rush of doctors and nurses. They quickly retreated to the hallway, to watch through the windows as the team worked to try to save him. One of the doctors broke off from the team and quickly walked Tony and Ziva back to the waiting room.

“Mr. DiNozzo, we're doing everything we can. I'm going to have to ask you to wait here.” He then left in a rush, leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the waiting room.

Tony struggled to hold back his tears, nodded his head towards the doctor, then broke down in tears. Ziva held him close to her, her tears also flowing. Ziva sang softly in Hebrew, holding Tony close to her, comforting him.

After what had seemed like forever, the doctor came back out, to let them know that they did everything they could, but couldn't save him.

Tony nodded. “Thanks,” he said hoarsely. After a short while, Tony pulled his phone out and called Jimmy to request his father body to be sent to the Palmers funeral home, while Ziva made some phone calls to let everyone know that Senior had passed away peacefully in his sleep.

A couple of days later, Tony and Ziva had a small luncheon with Gibbs, Rivka, McGees, Palmers, and Ducky at one of Senior's favorite restaurants to celebrate Senior's life filled with great memories. Ziva and Tony were overwhelmed with support and love from everyone.

Ziva raised her glass. “I would like to thank each and every one of you. For being there for us every step of the way.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Not a problem.”

Rivka patted Ziva's arm. “I'm so sorry for your loss. He was such a sweet man.” She shook her head with emotion. “I'm very thankful to have met him. Without him -”

“We would not have met.” Ziva smiled and nodded.

Tony cleared his throat and looked at McGee. “Uhm, thanks, bud.”

McGee patted him on the shoulder. “Hey, that's what friends – and family – is there for, bro.”

Ducky interjected. “It was my greatest pleasure to know your father in all these years. Very interesting person to be friends with.”

Tony looked at Jimmy. “I, uhh, wanted to say thanks, for both of us.” Tony looked at Ziva. “Uhm. For all the funeral arrangements, getting him out to Rome, all that.”

Jimmy went up and shook his hand. “Anything for you. Glad to be of service.” He smiled.

Gibbs walked up to Tony and Ziva. “Here. Tickets to Rome.” He handed Tony the plane tickets. “First class. Leaves in three hours.” He smiled. “Go. Take care of business.”

Later in the afternoon, Tony, Ziva, and their children headed to the airport for their flight to Rome to have a private burial services for Senior. After laying Senior to rest beside his beloved wife Lisa and next to Senior's parents, Tony, Ziva and their children got to travel around Rome, enjoying the sights, and touching upon the DiNozzo family history there. They spent their mourning time in private, and shared happy memories together when they went out and about. They enjoyed quality family time together as they spent the New Year's holiday together.

**Tiva**

**February 2021**

Ziva and Tony had decided to have a Valentine's dinner at one of the nicer bar and grill restaurants that served up some killer barbecue. As they entered, the hostess seated Ziva and Tony at a table near the window. As they walked to their table, they looked at each other and smiled.

“Ziva, I am so glad we came here,” Tony grinned.

“Yeah, I know you like it here, because of the good ribs here. For me, their chicken is to die for.” Ziva closed her eyes and did the bellissimo magnifique motion signifying that the food was exceedingly delicious.

Tony chuckles softly, looking at Ziva for a moment, as he pondered about his father for a moment, “It had been almost 2 months since...”

Ziva nodded and patted his arm. “I know.” She paused, closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. She smiled slowly. “But there is some better that I have to share with you.”

Tony looked up at Ziva at the same time the waitress came to their table.

“What would you like to drink?” The waitress pulled out her notepad and pen.

Before Tony could speak, Ziva said, “Oh, two water for us, for now.”

The waitress nodded once at Ziva then walked away. Tony closed his mouth, looking at the retreating waitress, then back at Ziva. He noticed that her smile was... radiant. Tony looked more closely at Ziva. “Oh those sparkly eyes. So beautiful, I can't look away from them.”

Ziva chuckled at Tony. Just then her phone dinged. Ziva looked down at her phone As the screen flashed on, Tony looked at her, wondering who it was.

  
Ziva gasped in awe, then looked at Tony, “Look at this so cute” Ziva turned the phone toward to Tony, “Breena just had a baby boy just few hours ago”

Tony looked at the phone. “Aw, so cute.” He looked up at Ziva. “Another gremlin to welcome into the world.” He chuckled.

Ziva playfully swatted at Tony's arm. “Oh, be nice.” She laughed at Tony. It was good to see him back to his old self again.

Just then, the waitress had returned with the water for Ziva and Tony and set them on the table in front of them.

As the waitress left the table, Ziva gazed at Tony intently, pondering how to surprise Tony with the news when Tony least expected it.

Tony looked back at Ziva. “What?” he smiled.

She chuckled. “You know, you're handsome.” She stroked his cheek. “I wanted to say 'Happy Valentine' to you. I love you.” She pulled out an envelope.

Tony looked at the envelope. “What's that?”

Ziva said nothing, instead placing the envelope on the table and sliding it towards him.

“Ziva, are you trying to mess around with my mind here? Being all mysterious all of a sudden?” Tony waggled his eyebrows, causing Ziva to laugh.

Ziva smiled. “Instead of wondering about all the mystery, maybe you could... investigate... the contents of the envelope.” Ziva winked and smiled at Tony “Like the special agent you are, right?”

Tony chuckled and shook the envelope in the air. “I'd say that's a splendid idea. But first, a drink.” He took a drink of his water, then opened the envelope. “Oh, nice, a card.” He set the drink down, then put the envelope aside, as he turned the card over, then read the front.

Ziva smiled. She knew what was going to happen next.

As soon as Tony completely opened the card, a small picture dropped out of the card and into his lap. He picked it up and looked at it.

Ziva looked at Tony and smiled. “Well, what do you think?”

Tony looked up. “No.” He looked back down at the picture. “Really?”

Ziva smiled and nodded.

Tony spluttered. “Are you kidding me?”

Ziva chuckled. “No.”

Tony tried to form words. He finally managed to say, “But, two months?!”

Ziva tilted her head and looked at Tony. “Paris?”

Tony looked like a fish gasping for air. He was speechless. Ziva laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Messages.


End file.
